Sin tí¿Puedo comenzar otra vez?
by kty kcrs
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, tras el ataque de Jasper y le pide que siga con su vida de la misma forma que lo hubiese hecho de no haberlo conocido, pero ¿Será capaz de volverse a enamorar y llevar una vida del todo distinta a la que en realidad desea?
1. Tu presencia todabía persiste aquí

**Antes de comenzar, debo reconocer que la creatividad no me da para tanto como a Sthepenie Meyer, ya que si no fuese por ella no hubiese podido utilizar estos personajes, ya que le pertenecen...**

**Yo solo me entretengo un poquito con ellos...  
**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Tú presencia todavía persiste aquí…**

Todo era tan sombrío sin el, ya nada me hacía sonreír ya que todo lo que un día me hizo feliz, ahora son solo recuerdos que cada vez que vuelven a mi mente hacen que ese dolor en mi pecho aumente cada vez más. El instituto para todos seguía igual, todos reían igual que siempre, todos corrían de un lado a otro como si nada hubiese cambiado… aunque no tenían porque notarlo para la única que habían cambiado las cosas era para mi. La mesa que todo ese tiempo estuvo ocupada por esos cinco maravillosos hermanos que todos tanto recelo les tenían, pero que yo adoraba, ahora estaba vacía… vacía igual que yo.

Todo lo que hacia era de forma mecánica, de forma inconsciente, cada vez que miraba aquella cicatriz en mi muñeca recordaba todo lo que hizo por salvarme de una muerte segura en las manos de James, todo lo que su familla arriesgó, todo por mi… es ese momento recordé la promesa que me hizo cuando yo estaba en el hospital…

- _Bella, no pienso irme a ningún sitio. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites._

Entonces ¿Dónde se supone que estaba ahora? Ahora que más necesito de su presencia, de sus abrazos, ahora que necesito más que nunca que me bese hasta que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho… ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Me tumbé en la cama sin esperar nada en particular, ya nadie entraría por mi ventana luego que Charlie se durmiera, nadie entraría para velar mi sueño, ahora estaba sola, sola como nunca…

Pasó mucho tiempo, tanto que no se cuanto, para mi todos los días eran iguales, siempre oscuros, lúgubres y aunque el sol brillara en lo alto del cielo, para mi siempre estaban encapotados, ya que para mi el sol se fue con el.

Después de una larga y solitaria clase de biología con el Señor Mason, advertí real y conscientemente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde su partida, entré en la cocina de mi casa y repentinamente Jacob –que cada vez estaba más alto- me estrechó entre sus brazos, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa, sin explicación alguna cerré los ojos y recordé cuando Edward me acunaba entre sus pétreos y fuertes pero delicados brazos y hacía que todo el mundo aunque fuese para mi, se detuviera, pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que ese era un abrazo tibio… tibieza que por lo demás no me molestaba, pero prefería mil veces un abrazo que me hiciera castañear los dientes. Abrí los ojos l respondí con una sonrisa, luego otros brazos me tomaron, esta vez era Charlie me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo Feliz Cumpleaños Bella!! Miré hacia la mesa y había un pastel con 19 velas en el centro, me cantaron la típica canción y luego sople las velas. De pronto me percaté que Billy también estaba hay ya que me entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel rosa, se lo agradecí y aunque sin mucho ánimo comencé a abrirlo… eran unos CD de música, pero ni siquiera vi de que cantante eran ya que recordé que hace exactamente un año Edward me había regalado un CD con la nana que me había compuesto. Esa noche fue muy lenta y yo para ser sincera no estaba conscientemente hay ya que mi mente viajaba por un mundo en el que Edward aún estaba a mi lado, en el que de solo tenerlo cerca el hilo de mi respiración se cortaba, un mundo en que seguía perdiéndome en sus ojos, pero que lamentablemente ya no existía para mí.

Salí de la cocina y me senté fuera de la cas, sintiendo como el viento revolvía mi pelo, mi soledad no duró mucho ya que Jacob me siguió, me puso una cazadora sobre los hombres y se sentó a mi lado, lo cual agradecí mucho ya que la noche estaba bastante fría.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando el sonido del viento, cuando de pronto el quebró esta quietud.

-_No es justo Bella_ - me dijo muy alterado

- _No es justo que sigas atormentándote con su recuerdo, el te dejó, te abandonó y cuando lo hizo no pensó ni una pizca en ti, no le importaste en lo absoluto_ – me recalcó Jacob. Estas palabras dolieron mucho más de lo que el creía.

-_Tú… tú no sabes nada, no sabes porque llegamos a todo esto, tú no entiendes…._ – le respondía aunque para ser sincera yo tampoco lo entendía.

Volvió el silencio me quedé mirando las sombras de los árboles fijamente hasta que sentí algo tibio rodar por mi mejilla…era una lágrima.

-_No llores más por favor, no por el_.- Dudo un momento y continuó – Yo podría hacer cambiar esas lágrimas por alegrías, es solo cuestión de que me lo pidas – me susurró Jacob.

No se porque pero me dejé envolver entre sus fuertes y tibios brazos, eso me hacía sentir protegida y querida, me abrazó con mucha fuerza como si temiera que algo que arrebata de sus brazos, me acaricio lentamente la espalda, los hombros, las mejillas -eso se sentía bastante bien- hasta que de pronto se detuvo me separó unos centímetros de su lado, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos aunque yo sin entender mucho, realmente no me di cuenta cuando pasó, pero sentí la tibieza de sus labios deslizarse suave y delicadamente en los míos y como siguiendo los pasos de un baile, mis labios lo acompañaron.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola... Bueno este fue el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que si lo leen les agrade... de lo contrario estoy dispuesta arecibir tomates o lo que sea...jiji... cariños y gracias por pasar, espero sus comentarios...los buenos y los malos....**

**....kty....**


	2. Trampas de mi mente

**Antes de comenzar, debo reconocer que la creatividad no me da para tanto como a Sthepenie Meyer, ya que si no fuese por ella no hubiese podido utilizar estos personajes, ya que le pertenecen...**

**Yo solo me entretengo un poquito con ellos...  
**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**___

**Capítulo 2**: **Trampas de mi mente**

Realmente aún no entendía porque respondí ese beso, ni porque seguía acunada en su pecho, pero lo único que sabía era que estar con Jacob se me daba bastante fácil, no tenía muchas preocupaciones y tampoco debía dar tantas explicaciones.

Estuvimos abrazados sin hablar por un par de horas, solo escuchando los sonidos de la noche y yo sintiendo como el me acariciaba, hasta que la voz de Billy nos sobresaltó.

- Al parecer debo irme – Dijo Jake con voz suave.

- Así parece – respondí con un poco de tristeza.

Caminamos hacia la casa y hay estaba Charlie y Billy mirándonos con unos ojos que casi se les salían de las órbitas, Jake no dijo nada y obviamente yo tampoco –fue algo bastante tenso en realidad- hasta que Billy dijo que debían marcharse, le dio las gracias a Charlie por la invitación y me volvió a felicitar, Charlie lo acompañó hasta la camioneta y Jacob aún seguía conmigo en la cocina, me puse a su lado con un poco de miedo o nerviosismo, o quizá un poco de ambas.

-Jake…lo que pasó allá afuera…-No alcancé a terminar la frase.

-No te preocupes Bella, no tienes nada que explicarme, yo entiendo todo…tú necesitabas un abrazo y yo te lo dí, solo recuerda que cuando necesites otro abrazo… yo estoy aquí –me guiñó el ojo, pasaron unos segundos y continuó- Bella ya t dije que yo puedo hacer que esas lágrimas no vuelvan a aflorar nunca más, piénsalo ya sabes que es solo cuestión de que me lo pidas – me dijo.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo, me besó en la mejilla y se marchó. Me senté esperando a que volviera Charlie para poder despedirme de verdad necesitaba dormir, necesitaba descansar. Pasaron unos minutos cuando entró Charlie se sentó a mi lado, tomó mis manos y las puso entre las suyas, me observó por unos instantes, me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho y me dijo suavemente al oído.

-Bella, hija ya no quiero verte así, quise recibirte con una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños pensando que eso mejoraría tu estado… pero me doy cuanta que ya no se que hacer –su voz era muy triste- entiendo como te sientes por su partida, créeme que te entiendo, pero no puedes seguir así. Debes dar vuelta la página, date cuenta que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado hay personas que nunca te han abandonado. Por favor Bella, sé feliz.

No supe que responderle sentía un nudo en la garganta, lo único que hice fue hundir mi cara en su pecho, mientras el me seguía abrazando.

-Hasta mañana papá – fue lo único que pude decir cuando me levanté de la silla, aún sin mirarlo.

-Que descanses- me respondió.

Subí a mi habitación, me recosté sobre la cama y a pesar del cansancio que sentía no podía dormir, debido a lo que había pasado hace unas horas, quizá Charlie tenía razón, tenía que dar vuelta la página, tenía que intentar ser feliz. Edward lo hubiese querido así… eso creo.

El día en el instituto transcurrió igual que cualquier otro, Ángela me acompañó durante el almuerzo, casi sin hablar como de costumbre durante los últimos meces debido a mi actitud, pero agradezco que a pesar de todo ella nunca me hubiese dejado sola… como todos los demás lo hicieron.

Íbamos de camino ala clase de español cuando comenzó a sonar mi móvil, eso me extrañó bastante ya que hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba, miré el identificador…

-¡¿Jacob?!... que raro…. ¿Aló? – Contesté.

-Bella…Soy Jacob, ¿Cómo estas hoy? – me preguntó.

En realidad no había mejorado mucho mi situación desde la última noche, ya que ese dolor en mi pecho que habitaba en el desde su partida, seguía presente, pero ahora –como si no me bastara con eso- se le sumaba lo que pasó anoche y la confusión ahora para mi era mayor.

-Bien – Contesté por inercia.

-Bella…. Yo…. Quería saber si te gustaría…ee…no se… venir a la reserva esta tarde, creo que necesitas despejarte y salir no te hará mal.

-Mmm.... si… creo que eso suena bien… después del instituto paso por allá – respondí.

-Entonces después del instituto te estaré esperando…Nos vemos…- se notaba por su tono de voz que la alegría por lo menos existía para el.

- Hasta dentro de unas horas – contesté, luego cerré el móvil.

La clase fue más monótona que de habitualmente, y no se porque pero me parecía que no terminaba nunca, intenté concentrarme… pero fue inútil, de pronto sonó el timbre lo que indicaba que la clase por fin había terminado. Me despedí de Ángela y fui hacia mi monovolumen y desde hay telefoneé a Charlie para avisarle que estaría con Jacob, a lo cual obviamente no se negó. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de conducir aparqué fuera de la casa de Jacob, el me estaba esperando.

-Hola Bella – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola Jake – respondí alzando la mano.

-¿Vamos? – me invitó.

Caminamos largo rato por la orilla de la playa dejando que el agua mojara nuestros pies, sin hablar, solo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, pero siempre en silencio. Hasta que nos sentamos en unas rocas a las que no llegaba el agua.

-Bella… no quiero que creas que por lo que pasó anoche, tienes algún tipo de obligación conmigo, tú sabes todo lo que siento por ti, pero también y aunque no lo entiendo, sé cuanto lo amas… pero mi propuesta sigue en pie – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Jake yo de verdad te agradezco todas las cosas que haces por mi… de verdad… pero yo solo te haría sufrir… yo no puedo prometerte nada – confesé.

-Y yo no espero ninguna promesa a cambio, solo espero recuperar a la Bella que eras cuando llegaste a Forks.

Luego de mirar por unos minutos la playa intentando encontrar una respuesta, tomé valor y dije:

-Jake….no sé si esta bien o está mal – dije a punto de arrepentirme-pero creo q no puedo seguir esperando eternamente…pero tampoco quiero dañarte a ti, eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-No te preocupes Bella, que si salgo lastimado cae bajo mi responsabilidad- me contesto muy decidido.

De pronto estaba entre sus brazos, sus labios buscaban desesperadamente los míos, y yo no se si por inercia o si porque de verdad los necesitaba… los busque también. Nos besamos por largo rato, y cada vez que nos separábamos tan solo un poco para volver a respirar, el me decía que me amaba, y nuevamente tomaba posesión de mis labios. Cuando de pronto y sin darme cuenta...

-Yo también te amo – le dije mientras escuchaba su risa- Yo también te amo Edward.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola de nuevo... bueno solo pasaba para decirles q espero que haya sido de su agrado , de lo contrario ya saben..recibo tomates jij**

**besos y gracias...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Bueno como sabrán ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen (aunque me encantaría jij)_**

**_yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando..ya que le pertenecen obviamente a S. Meyer._**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Decisiones**

Jacob se separó rápidamente de mí, yo solo escondí la cara entre mis manos, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía… no después de que me dijo que me amaba y yo volvía a arruinarlo todo.

-Perdóname – le dije aún sin levantar la vista, pero el silencio seguía.

No te preocupes – me dijo con la voz apagada- no puedo hacer como si yo no supiera todo lo que sientes por el, no sabes como me gustaría que me quisieras la mitas de los que lo quieres a el… además yo te dije que si salía lastimado era bajo mi responsabilidad, así que no tienes porque disculparte.

Otra vez volvió el silencio, realmente no sabía que decirle, pero sabía que necesitaba salir de hay.

-Es mejor que me valla… quiero pensar…. discúlpame…. – eso fue lo único que pude decir.

Caminé más rápido que de costumbre, tentando a la suerte ya que dada mi condición poco atlética, no sería nada raro que me tropezara hasta con el aire…no se como llegué ilesa hasta el monovolumen, entré y lo eché a andar, conduje sumergida en la inconsciencia realmente no se como llegué a casa. Entré y Charlie aún no llegaba, así que subí a mi habitación y me tumbé de golpe en la cama… no podía dejar de llorar…

Aún no entiendo como pude confundir los labios de Jake, con los de mi ángel… ese que tantas veces acercó su gélidos labios a los míos y me hacia estremecer hasta del más mínimo contacto… no entiendo como confundí el sabor de los labios de Edward, ese sabor a miel que aún no puedo olvidar y que me gustaría no necesitar olvidar, ese sabor que necesito volver a sentir.

Pasaron varios días, y no tuve noticia alguna de Jacob… hasta que un sábado en la mañana sentí unas tibias manos recorrer mi cara, abrí los ojos de golpe, ya que no esperaba despertar de esa forma, cuando para mi sorpresa, vi a Jake sentado en el borde de mi cama.

-Buenos días bella durmiente – me dijo cariñosamente.

-¡¿Jacob?! … ¿Tú? ¿ ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Disculpa…no pensé que te molestaría tanto verme… si quieres me voy – me dijo algo triste.

- No... No es eso… es solo que me extrañó verte aquí… bueno sobretodo después de lo que pasó- confesé.

-Isabella Swan… si creíste que eso me alejaría de ti… quiere decir que no me conoces para nada – me dijo con una sonrisa- tú sabes que soy algo porfiado, terco e insistente… Bella, no te voy a dejar sola… yo no – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Esperó a que me bañara y me vistiera, para cuando bajé a la cocina, el me esperaba con la mesa dispuesta para que tomara desayuno.

-La mesa está servida – me invitó con una sonrisa.

Pasamos todo el día juntos, debo reconocer que hace mucho tiempo no me reía tanto y que no lo pasaba tan bien. Fuimos a la reserva y me invitó a dar un paseo en bote, fue bastante divertido, conversamos mucho, de todo y de nada a la vez. De pronto cuando se paró en el bote no se como perdió el equilibrio – algo extraño viniendo de un licántropo- y se cayó al agua, así que tuvimos que volver pronto a su casa para que pudiera cambiarse, esperé sentada en el sillón hasta que bajó de su habitación, era un poco tarde así que me fue a dejara mi casa. El trayecto estuvo cargado de risas, recordando la expresión que puso al caerse al agua helada… aparcó justo al lado del coche de Charlie y entramos.

-¡¡Buenas noches!! – nos saludó Charlie quien estaba comiendo algo que parecía la cena.

- Hola Charlie – saludó Jake.

-Papá… disculpa se me olvidó por completo prepararte la cena… si quieres te cocino algo ahora.

-No te preocupes Bella… esto no sabe tan mal como aparenta, juro que puedo sobrevivir – me dijo mientras sonreía-¿Y que tal se la pasaron? – preguntó.

-Bastante bien-respondió Jake- se me había olvidado lo hermosa que se ve Bella cuando sonríe.

Sentí como la pálida piel de mi cara cambiaba a un tono rojo intenso, le pegué un codazo a Jake justo en las costillas…aunque estoy segura que me dolió más a mi que a el.

-Bueno es un poco tarde…debo irme – Jake me dijo algo apenado.

-¿Pero saldremos otro día?, hoy me la pase muy bien contigo – le confesé

Hubiese preferido que Charlie no hubiese escuchado eso, ya que de inmediato comenzó a hacerle caritas a Jake y a mi me miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro, cada vez que tú quieras Bella – me dijo mientras me regalaba una inmensa sonrisa.

Esa noche a pesar de todo, no estaba cansada… me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido conocer a Edward, en lo feliz que era cada día al darme cuenta que el ser más perfecto del mundo me amaba solo a mi, que el ángel más maravilloso que podía existir… había decidido ser para mi. Cerré los ojos y recordé cuando sus labios recorrían mis hombros, mi cuello para terminar en mi boca… cuando de pronto abrí los ojos fuertemente, ya no podía seguir trayendo a mi mente todos esos recuerdos. Isabella Swan, ya no puedes seguir enamorada de un recuerdo, del más precioso, tierno, perfecto…pero doloroso recuerdo – me dije intentando convencerme.

Sé que quizá la que salga más lastimada de todo esto seré yo, pero si no me decido, nadie va a decidir por mi…tengo que hacer que las cosas cambien, Charlie ya a sufrido lo suficiente todo este año y no es justo que sea por mi culpa…y Jake sé que aunque intente no demostrármelo sufre cada vez que nombro a Edward.

Será como si nunca hubiese existido – fueron sus últimas palabras y quizá si eso hubiese sido así, yo estaría enamorada de Jake. No se si es lo correcto, pero estoy decidida…por último si yo no logro ser feliz…Sé que Jake lo será.


	4. Justo a tiempo

_**Bueno esta de más decir, que ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes me pertenece, ya que son de S. Meyer, yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ****Justo a tiempo**

Agradecí que fuese sábado, ya que si dejaba pasar más días me iba a arrepentir. Cuando me levanté Charlie ya se había ido, tomé desayuno, ordené la casa y cuando por fin terminé tomé el teléfono, marqué los números… y esperé a que me contestaran.

-¿Aló? – Respondieron.

-Billy, soy Bella… ¿Se encuentra Jake?- le dije rápidamente.

-Hola Bella, si Jake esta en su habitación… lo llamó de inmediato……¡¡Jake teléfono!!- pude escuchar como Billy lo llamaba.

-Aló?- me contestó Jake… tomé valor y respondí.

-Jake soy Bella… necesito hablar contigo- estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Bella que pasa? ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó asustado.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes… es… es solo que necesito hablar contigo ¿Puedes venir?

- Si claro… claro que puedo, en unos minutos estoy allá, Espérame salgo de inmediato- y colgó el teléfono.

Me senté en el sillón esperando a que llegara…no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando toaron la puerta, abrí y Jake estaba hay parado… supuse que había entrado en fase para llegar más rápido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tanta urgencia?- Me preguntó.

-Pasa y siéntate – Lo invité un poco nerviosa.

Se sentó en el sillón y yo me senté junto a el, por la expresión que había en su cara advertí que no entendía nada.

-Jake yo…yo…bueno realmente no se como empezar – confesé

-Por favor Bella, habla de una vez que me estas asustando – me dijo

Tomé sus manos entre las mías mientras esperaba que las palabras salieran de mi boca, tomé valor y comencé…

- No se como resulte todo esto… pero… Jake y si tu no quieres te juro que lo entiendo… pero… pero quiero intentarlo Jake… quiero ser feliz y creo que contigo lo puedo lograr – le dije mientras mi voz cada vez se hacía más débil.

Todo quedé en silencio, pero por la expresión que había en su cara decía lo que las palabras no hacían. Me acerqué a el lentamente, pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello y Jake me tomó por la cintura…nos miramos a los ojos –ambos estábamos muy nerviosos- y lentamente nos fuimos acercando hasta que la distancia que nos separaba fue nula… sus labios recorrieron lentamente los míos, como memorizando cada detalle, mis labios lo acompañaban en cada movimiento de los suyos, fue un beso delicado, suave, incluso algo temeroso algo así como un primer beso, aunque para nosotros ya no lo era, luego Jake me abrazó fuertemente y me acunó en su pecho.

-Te amo Bella…Yo nunca, te lo prometo, yo nunca te haré sufrir…Te amo – e dijo al oído.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Charlie llegar, de pronto una extraña sensación me llegó de golpe y me puse muy nerviosa…Jake aún estaba en la casa y yo tenía un presentimiento.

-Hola Charlie – Saludó Jake amistosamente mientras se paraba del sillón.

-Hola Jake, Hola Bella… ¿Cómo están? – Nos preguntó.

-Hola papá – respondí con una sonrisa

-Charlie…bueno….quiero hablar contigo – dijo Jake y mi presentimiento estaba a punto de confirmarse.

-Si dime… ¿Pasó algo? – dijo Charlie un poco preocupado.

-No…no….bueno…eeeee….en realidad si… pero no es nada malo… no te preocupes – dijo Jake muy nervioso.

-Bueno entonces dime lo que pasa, ¿Bella te pasó algo? –preguntó.

-No Charlie no le pasó nada a Bella… pero tiene que ver con ella.

-Habla entonces – lo apuró Charlie que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno…eeee…lo que pasa… es que… bueno… es que…

-Dilo de una vez – Charlie lo volvió a apurar.

-Bella y yo estamos juntos – le dijo Jake rápidamente mientras me tomaba la mano.

No podía creerlo, solo hace un par de horas me había armado de valor para decirle a Jake la decisión que había tomado y ahora estaba formalmente de novia…. Esto de verdad me supera.

-Pues que quieren que les diga… ¡¡¡Estoy feliz!!!...pero espero que la trates bien, y no hagas lo que hizo Edw……

-¡¡¡Papá por favor!!! – le dije antes que terminara la frase.

-No te preocupes Charlie…yo me voy a encargar de hacer feliz a tu hija – respondió Jake.

Charlie se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa en los labios y nos abrazó… No sé quien de los dos estaba más contento, Si Jake o Charlie, pero lo que si sabía es que esa alegría aún no llegaba para mi, pero por lo menos cumplí con mi objetivo… con esto estaba haciendo feliz a dos de las personas que más quiero.

Jake iba casi todos los días a mi casa, cenábamos junto a Charlie y a veces también nos acompañaba Billy –¡¡¡ Parecemos una gran familia!!!- decía Charlie, se notaba que era inmensamente feliz, y eso me hacía feliz a mi también.

No me dí ni cuenta cuando ya habían pasado dos meses de que me puse de novia con Jake, la verdad es que todo iba de viento en popa… cada día que pasaba junto a Jake era distinto a cualquier otro, no sé como, pero Jake sabía muy bien como hacerme reír…Con Jake estaba recuperando la felicidad que creí perdida, aunque debo reconocer que el dolor que comencé a sentir en mi pecho, ese vacío que sentía, aún no desaparecía… pero cada vez dolía un poco menos.

Para celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario Jake preparó un pic-nic en un prado que había en el bosque, era precioso, había muchas flores y el pasto era de un verde impresionante. Jake se encargó hasta del más mínimo detalle… no faltaba nada.

-Gracias – le dije mientras le tomaba la mano – de verdad que no sé como agradecer todo lo que haces por mí.

-Bella, no tienes nada que agradecerme, todas las cosas que e hecho, son solo para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-Jake… ahora me doy cuenta que lo mejor que pude haber hecho, fue aceptar tu proposición… desde ese día comencé a sentirme de a poco inmensamente feliz… me hace muy bien estar a tu lado- le confesé un poco avergonzada.

Era la primera vez que era tan sincera con e, nunca le había dicho algo as, y por la expresión de su cara creo que no esperaba mi sinceridad. Me miró a los ojos y se acercó cada vez más a mi… acarició mi pelo, mis mejillas y mientras lo hacía iba acercando su rostro lentamente al mío – Bella te amo – fue lo último que me dijo antes de comenzar a besarme. Sus manos que hasta hace unos segundos estaban en mis mejillas bajaron lentamente por mi espalda hasta llegara mi cintura y con un movimiento fuerte pero Sueve la vez, me acercó a su cuerpo, me siguió besando… pero esos besos que en un comienzo eran tiernos, ahora estaban cargados de pasión, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y mis besos se tornaron igual o más apasionados q los suyos – todo eso se sentía más que bien – de pronto puso una mano en mi espalda y lentamente nos recostamos sobre las mantas, Jake se acercó aún más a mi cuerpo, tanto que sentía la presión del suyo sobre el mío, su respiración y la mía de pronto ya no tenían sincronía, estaban fuera de control, dejó de besarme los labios solo para seguir con cuello y luego descender por los hombros. De un segundo a otros sentí que sus manos subían por mi costado, de pronto sus dedos intentaba desabotonar mi blusa, supe que si no detenía esto ahora... Dentro de unos segundos sería demasiado tarde para echar pie atrás.

Sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos otra vez, y yo puse mis manos en su pecho, para poder separarlo un poco de mí.

-Jake… Jake para… - le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – me respondió buscando mis labios nuevamente.

-Jake…no...Para por favor – le dije mientras separaba mis labios de los suyos.

Se separó lentamente de mí y se sentó, yo me senté mientras recuperaba el aliento y me acerqué a su lado.

-Jake disculpa… pero… no se… no se si puedo – le confesé. Pasaron unos segundos antes que me respondiera.

-Bella…no me pidas disculpas…yo soy el que te las debe a ti…no debí hacerlo, debí preguntarte…no debí forzarte – me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Jake tu no me forzaste a nada, si pasó lo que pasó – le dije mientras que con mis dedos intentaba levantarle el rostro- Creo que tengo un cincuenta por ciento de la culpa – le dije con una sonrisa intentando que no se sintiera culpable.

-Discúlpame… es solo que te amo y a veces me cuesta controlarme… aún me cuesta controlar mis instintos me confesó con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos hay sentados por unos minutos, realmente no sabía que decirle, así que preferí guardar silencio.

-Bella, mañana en la noche va a haber una fogata en la reserva ¿Quieres ir? – me preguntó, pero aún no me miraba y su voz era un poco triste.

-Claro – le dije- claro que me gustaría ir, además no creo que Charlie ponga algún problema – le dije mientras me reía.

Levantó la mirada y en su rostro había una perfecta sonrisa, al parecer mi respuesta lo había alegrado. Seguimos unos minutos más en el prado y luego Jake me fue a dejar en la casa, pero no entró ya que Billy lo llamó para que lo acompañara a Port Angel.

-Bueno…me tengo que ir…aunque no quiero – me dijo.

-A mi tampoco me gustaría que te fueras – confesé y estaba siendo sincera.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso – me dijo y luego me dio un beso de despedida.

-Entonces mañana en la tarde después del instituto, te vengo a buscar.

-Bueno hasta mañana entonces – me acerqué y le dí un suave beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana mi Bella – me dijo y se marchó.

Entré en la casa y Charlie aún no llegaba, me senté en el sillón y me puse a recordar lo que pasó hace un rato… o en realidad lo que casi pasó…No podía creer que caso Jake y yo…

¡¡No!! Definitivamente no estaba preparada, aún no podía. De pronto vino la imagen de Edward a mi mente regalándome esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba… y si en vez de Jake hubiese sido Edward ¿Lo hubiese detenido? ¿O hubiese dejado que las cosas pasaran?... pensé en eso por unos instantes, pero luego lo dejé ya que por más que le daba vuelta a la pregunta, no estaba segura de la respuesta.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_ Bueno, como sabrán, ninguno de estospersonajes me pertenece, ya que son de la grandiosa S. Meyer..yo solo los pido prestados de vez en cuando y los hagopasar por algunas situaciones._**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

"**La fogata"**

Esa noche a pesar de que su lejano recuerdo vino a mi mente intentando llenarme de dudas… creo que no lo consiguió ya que por lo menos para mí esa noche fue distinta a otras. No sé si era por las cosas que habían pasado o por las cosas que casi pasan, pero sentía que de alguna forma extraña… estaba siendo feliz.

Me sentía tranquila al lado de Jake, disfrutaba cada vez que tomaba mi mano, o me rodeaba la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me decía al oído cuanto me amaba. Increíblemente, ya que yo lo creí imposible… Jake poco a poco estaba logrando que el dolor que me dejó Edward con su partida, se fuera calmando… estaba recuperando mi vida… estaba volviendo a vivir.

-¿Así que vas a ir a la reserva con Jake?- Me preguntó Charlie mientras tomábamos desayuno.

-Sí, va a haber una fogata y Jake me invitó.

-Ya lo sabía, Jake me llamó anoche para contarme – después de unos segundos Charlie se puso un poco serio y me preguntó - ¿Cómo estas hija?

-Bien papá – le dije muy contenta.

-Así parece, se te ve muy feliz – me dijo con sus ojos muy brillosos.

-En realidad lo estoy – confesé - ¿Te molesta que valla?

-Claro que no Bella…como me va a molestar verte con Jake si el te devolvió la alegría… y a mi me devolvió a mi Bella – Me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Charlie se fue a trabajar y yo me fui al instituto, para mi suerte las últimas horas de clase se suspendieron, ya que el profesor de educación física se había enfermado, así que pude volver temprano a casa.

Al llegar subí a mi habitación terminé unos deberes de matemática que tenía pendientes, luego prendí el ordenador y respondí unos correos que Renee me había mandado hace un par de días y que aún no respondía. Como aún era temprano tomé otra vez Cumbres borrascosas y comencé a leerlo, aunque para ser sincera ya me lo sabía de memoria… estaba sumergida en el libro cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, miré la hora y el estómago se me apretó… bajé y abrí.

-Hola Bella – Era Jake quien venía a buscarme.

-Hola – le respondí con una sonrisa.

Esperé a que entrara y cerré la puerta, ni siquiera alcancé a girarme cuando me envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos, y me dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Te extrañé – Me dijo Jake.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer – contesté.

-Para mi eso es mucho tiempo – me dijo mientras sonreía - ¿Estás lista?

-Si, subo a buscar mi bolso y bajo – respondí.

-Yo te espero aquí – me dijo mientras me liberaba de sus brazos.

Cuando llegamos a la playa – puesto que la fogata sería hay- todo estaba listo y dispuesto para comenzar, habían varias personas… algunas nuevas y otras un poco más conocidas, reconocí a Quil, Sam y Embry quienes me saludaron apenas me vieron llegar, también estaba Paul, pero no me saludó, aún no entiendo porque pero al parecer mi cercanía con Jake no le gustaba para nada.

Jake me dejó sola por un momento ya que Sam lo necesitaba para arreglar unos últimos detalles…aunque no alcancé a estar sola por mucho tiempo ya que Quil llegó a mi lado para hacerme compañía – lo cual agradecí.

-¿Te ha gustado la fogata hasta el momento – me preguntó intentando romper el hielo.

- Si…aunque me siento un poco extraña, no los conozco a todos y eso me hace sentir un poco incómoda – confesé.

-Pero por eso no hay problema Bella…haber… por donde empezamos…El que está allí es Seth, es muy simpático y aunque no entiendo porque pero ve a Jacob…mm…como una especie de héroe – guardó silencio por unos segundos – yo que tú pongo cuidado con Seth, te puede quitar a Jake – dijo mientras se reía.

No pude evitar notar que habían pocas mujeres, y a la única que reconocí fue a Emily que era la novia de Sam, pero había otra más y estaba conversando con Jacob, supuse que se llevaban bien, ya que estaban bastante próximos para mi gusto. Ella era de una belleza exótica, tenía un precioso cabello negro y su piel perfectamente lisa y de un color cobrizo.

-¿Con quien esta hablando Jake? – Le pregunté a Quil.

- Ella es Leah, es hermana de Seth, son los hijos de Harry… ¿Supiste que el murió hace unos meces?

-Sí…sí lo sabía, Charlie lo quería mucho, eran grandes amigos – le contesté.

Quil siguió nombrando al resto de los invitados, pero en realidad no estaba poniéndole atención, ya que la cercanía de Leah hacia Jake me estaba incomodando un poco.

Unos minutos más tarde nos sentamos todos alrededor de la fogata, Jake se sentó a mi lado rodeándome con los brazos. Sam comenzó a contar unas historias sobre los antepasados de Jake, pero no logré concentrarme, ya que la mirada casi asesina que me estaba propinando Leah impedía que pusiese atención en otra cosa que no fuera intentar no mirarla.

Sam comenzó a contar otra historia y Jake me acercó aún más a su lado y pasó una manta por nuestras espaldas… no se si fue por que la tibieza que sentía al estar cerca de Jake o por que realmente estaba cansada, pero mis parpados comenzaron a sentirse cada vez más pesados y de pronto el sueño me venció.

Para mi sorpresa, desperté en la habitación de Jake, miré la hora y eran más de las nueve. A los pies de la cama había un pequeño bolso que reconocí de inmediato, ya que era mío, lo cual me extraño porque yo no había llevado a la casa de Jake, y sobre el bolso había un papel doblado, lo tomé y lo abrí…era una nota de Jake.

_Bella, esta ropa te la trajo Charlie para que te cambiaras. _

_No te preocupes anoche lo llamé para avisarle que te habías quedado dormida. Yo saldré por un momento al parecer Sam me necesita._

_Un beso, te quiere… Jake_

Tomé el bolso y fui al baño, agradecí que Charlie hubiese empacado m cepillo de dientes. Terminé de arreglarme un poco y baje lentamente por las escaleras. Billy estaba tomando desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Bella! – me saludó.

-Buenos días Billy – respondí avergonzada – lamento las molestias, no me dí cuenta cuando me quedé dormida – confesé.

-No te preocupes, no son molestias... siéntate para que desayunes – me dijo.

Mientras desayunábamos le pregunté a Billy si Jake si Jake había salido hace rato, a lo cual me respondió que no. Terminé de desayunar, recogí las tazas y las lavé, aunque Billy me dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Billy, quiero ir a dar una vuelta a la playa, si llega Jake antes de que yo vuelva ¿Le puedes decir que estoy hay? – pregunté.

Claro Bella, no te preocupes…yo le digo – me respondió.

Salí de la casa y caminé lentamente hacia la playa, por unos minutos, disfrutando del precioso sol que había. Seguí caminando hasta que detrás de unos árboles escuché la voz de Jake, me acerqué lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido para llegar de sorpresa… pero quien se llevó una sorpresa fui yo. Jake y Leah estaban juntos, bastante cerca el uno del otro, no pude escuchar la conversación que tenían , pero eso dejó de importarme cuando vi que Leah abrazó a Jake y comenzó a besarlo, un grito ahogado me salió desde el fondo de mi pecho, y quedé helada al darme cuenta que a Jake parecía no molestarle ese beso.

No fui capaz de decir nada, dí media vuelta y corrí hacia la casa, tropecé un par de veces pero pude recobrar el equilibrio y seguí corriendo.

Por fin llegué a la casa…entre y el dije a Billy que debía irme, subí a la habitación de Jake y busqué las llaves de mi monovolumen – por suerte le había insistido a Jake que quería ir en el.

-¿Pero Bella que pasó? – Me preguntó Billy sin entender nada.

-No te preocupes Billy , no pasa nada… pero debo irme, me acordé que tengo algo importante que hacer - le mentí

-Pero Bella, espera a Jake – me dijo, pero a el era a quien menos quería ver.

-No te preocupes, después hablo con el…Gracias por todo – le dije.

Salí de la casa, me subí a mi auto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la felicidad que había recuperado junto a Jake, el mismo ahora e estaba encargando de sepultarla. Cuando había comenzado a creer que la vida me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad después de la partida de mi ángel -que tanto me dolió – tenía que pasar esto. Eché a andar el monovolumen, lo único que quería era salir de hay lo antes posible, antes de que el volviera, lo menos que quería era tenerlo cerca…no después de lo que vi.

**

* * *

**

**_Hola... ¿Como están?_**

**_le agradecería a quienes ponen en alerta este fic, dejen algún comentario, bueno o malo, es solo para saber si sigo publicando esta historia o de plano dejo de hacerlo... de verdad que su opinión me importa muxisimo...._**

**_Cariños y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer..._**

**_kathy_**


	6. capítulo 6

**Antes de comenzar, debo reconocer que la creatividad no me da para tanto como a Sthepenie Meyer, ya que si no fuese por ella no hubiese podido utilizar estos personajes, ya que le pertenecen...**

**Yo solo me entretengo un poquito con ellos...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**POV Jacob**

Estábamos alrededor de la fogata escuchando las historias que contaba Sam, debo reconocer que estaba bastante atento a pesar de que esas historias me las sabia de memoria. Pensé que Bella podría tener un poco de frío, así que la acerqué un poco más a mi y me envolví junto con ella en una manta – a pesar de que yo no tenia frío, pero no quería que la manta me distanciara aún más de su delicada piel. No se en que momento, pero Bella se durmió entre mis brazos, cuantas veces había soñado con esto, tenerla entre mis brazos incluso cuando ella estuviese dormida… la tomé lentamente entre mis brazos, intentando que no despertara, no quería profanar ese mundo en el que ella era la absoluta dueña. Al momento en el que me levanté del suelo, Bella casi de forma automática se acurrucó en mi pecho – nadie podría entender lo feliz que me sentir al tenerla tan cerca, y al saber que nadie me la podía arrebatar de los brazos.

Caminé rápidamente a la casa pero fijándome en cada paso que daba, por suerte la puerta estaba abierta así que no tuve problemas para entrar… no vi a mi papá, así que supuse que ya estaba dormido.

Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras, entré a mi habitación y recosté a Bella sobre mi cama, la contemplé un par de minutos, rozando con la punta de mis dedos sus mejillas, sus labios, cuantas veces en mis sueños ella estaba así, tal y como estaba ahora…en mi cama, claro que en mis sueños yo le hacía compañía, que daría porque ahora uno de esos sueños fuesen realidad, que daría por que me amara de la misma forma que la amaba yo a ella, que daría porque ella sintiera la misma necesidad hacia mi que siento por ella… fui a buscar unas mantas en el armario, le quité los zapatos rogando que no despertara, pero al parecer estaba completamente absorta en su sueño, puesto que ni si quiera se movió cuando terminé de sacarle la cazadora. Al parecer su sueño era bastante placentero, pues tenía dibujada en su rostro, una perfecta sonrisa y había un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, ¿Me pregunto que estará soñando? Al parecer es un sueño bastante feliz, quizá este soñando conmigo – pensé.., pero luego de unos minutos mi teoría se desmoronó, ya que de sus labios salió una palabra que hubiese preferido no escuchar… - Edward - eso fue lo que dijo luego de un gran suspiro, - Edward quédate conmigo esta noche – fue lo siguiente que escuché. Esas palabras dolieron bastante, a pesar de que ese chupasangre no estaba cerca, ella lo mantenía cercano aunque sea a través de sueños. Me hubiese hecho tan feliz, si en vez de su nombre hubiese dicho el mío.

La seguí contemplando y después de unos minutos toda la rabia e impotencia al haber escuchado sus palabras se esfumaron, no podía creer que la mujer que me quitaba el aliento, estuviese dormida en mi cama, hasta dormida era hermosa. La tapé un poco más con las mantas, ya que no quería que se enfermara y salí de la habitación, no sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios.

Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran más de las dos de la madrugada, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era…Charlie tiene que estar preocupado –pensé.

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Charlie para decirle que Bella se había quedado dormida en la playa, y para preguntarle si no le molestaba que se quedara en mi casa por esa noche, luego que me hizo jurarle que mi papá estaba con nosotros, me dijo que no había problema.

Tomé unas cuantas mantas y me fui a dormir al sillón, ya que como vivíamos solos mi papá y yo, y no era frecuente tener visitas, habían solo dos habitaciones, y una de ellas estaba ocupada por la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Desperté cuando los fuertes rayos de sol, daban de lleno en mi cara, así que me levante. Estaba tomando desayuno cuando mi papá apareció en la cocina.

- Buenos días Jake – me saludó.

- Hola papá, ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?

- Bien… no te sentí llegar anoche – me dijo.

- Mm…llegamos un poco tarde anoche – le dije algo nervioso ya que el no sabia que Bella había pasado la noche en la casa.

-¿Llegamos? – me dijo mientras arqueaba las cejas.

- Si… lo que pasa… es que Bella se quedó dormida anoche allá abajo en la playa… y no quise despertarla, así que la traje para que durmiera aquí – respondí.

-¿Y tu donde dormiste? Preguntó mi papá de inmediato.

- No te preocupes… dormí en el sillón – le dije señalando las mantas, aunque no sabe cuanto me hubiese gustado dormir junto a ella.

Estábamos conversando, cuando vi que venía la patrulla de Charlie, me levanté rápidamente y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días Jacob – me saludó Charlie.

-Buenos días…pasa Charlie – le invité.

-No te preocupes Jake, solo venía a dejarle este bolso a Bella, es para que se cambie de ropa…pensé que no sería bueno que la vieran salir de aquí con la misma

ropa que llegó – me dijo.

-Hola Charlie… pasa - - dijo mi papá.

-Hola Billy… no te preocupes solo venía a dejar esto ya me tengo que ir a

trabajar – respondió.

-¿Bella aun esta dormida? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Si, aun duerme – respondí.

-¿Y tu donde dormiste? – me preguntó con cara de autentico policía.

- En el sillón – le respondí mientras recordaba lo incómodo que era.

-Bueno me voy, gracias por todo y díganle a Bella que no se valla tan tarde – Dijo Charlie.

-No te preocupes, yole doy tu recado - le dijo mi papá.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando de pronto volvieron a tocar la puerta, me puse de pie y fui a abrir nuevamente.

-Hola Jake….

-Hola Leah – contesté algo extrañado – Entra no te quedes en la puerta – le dije.

-Hola Billy – Dijo Leah y mi papá

le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Pasó algo? – pregunté

-No…no ha pasado nada, es solo que Sam me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo...parece que era algo urgente – me respondió.

-¿Sam? Y ¿Te dijo a ti que vinieras a buscarme? – pregunté muy extrañado ya que era bastante raro que Sam le hubiese dicho a Leah que viniese a buscarme, debido a que la relación entre ellos después de que llegó Emily no era para nada buena.

-No se, solo me pidió que viniese a buscarte – me contestó.

- Bueno espérame entonces, vuelvo enseguida – le dije.

Subí a mi habitación y me fue imposible no mirarla, aún seguía dormida, dejé el bolso que Charlie le había traído a los pies de la cama, tomé un papel y un lápiz y le escribí una nota.

_Bella, esta ropa te la trajo Charlie para que te cambiaras. _

_No te preocupes anoche lo llamé para avisarle que te habías quedado dormida. Yo saldré por un momento al parecer Sam me necesita._

_Un beso, te quiere… Jake_

Salí de la habitación, no sin antes mirarla por última vez, bajé rápidamente y salí junto a Leah.

-¿Dónde esta Sam? – Pregunté.

- Cerca del bosque – me contestó Leah.

Caminamos en silencio y nos adentramos un poco en el bosque, me parecía extraño que Sam necesitara juntarse conmigo en el bosque, pero lo que más me extrañaba era que hubiese mandado a Leah a buscarme. ¿Porque no se habrá comunicado mentalmente conmigo? Pensé.

-Leah ¿Dónde se supone que esta Sam? – le pregunte bastante aburrido, pero demoró unos segundos en contestarme hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

- Jake …bueno…lo que pasa… es que la que necesitaba hablar contigo …era yo – me dijo avergonzada.

-Pero hubieses dicho eso desde un principio, y no hubiese sido necesario

venir tan lejos. – le dije.

-Es que…yo creí que no ibas a querer salir si te decía que yo necesitaba hablar contigo, además en tu casa está Billy – dudó por unos segundos -yo sé que te vas a enojar con lo que te voy a decir, así que preferí hablar contigo en un lugar más retirado. – me dijo.

-¿Y de que se trata lo tan urgente y confidencial que tienes que decirme? – pregunté, luego de unos segundos me respondió.

- Jake tienes que terminar con Bella – me respondió en un tono bastante imponente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ... ¡¿Y porque se supone que tengo que hacer eso según tú?! – le dije mientras me reía, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, la magnifica estupidez que me estaba diciendo.

- ¡¡Jake por favor!!... como no eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo obvio, tú sabes que algún día, tarde o temprano, ese chupasangre va a volver, y Bella va a correr a sus brazos y no le va a importar destrozarte el corazón… ¡¡Por favor Jacob, No seas ciego!! – Me gritó – Tú sabes que si ella está contigo es solo porque está intentando olvidarlo a el…te está utilizando, por favor abre los ojos Jake – me volvió a gritar.

-¡¡Cállate!! Tú no sabes lo que ella siente…ella está conmigo porque me quiere y no por otra cosa – contesté furioso.

- Jake por favor, sé realista, sácate la venda de los ojos… Ella lo ama, o no recuerdas todo el tiempo que ella pasó llorando su partida, no recuerdas que parecía un zombi porque no quería vivir si no estaba el, y tú como un verdadero perro faldero corrías a consolarla… de verdad que eras patético!! Entiende, no se cuando, pero estoy segura que el va a volver y ella te va a dejar por el, porque ¡¡L-o a-m-a!! – casi me gritó Leah recalcando cada letra de esta última frase.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado, Leah me estaba refegando en la cara, lo que yo tanto temía, recordé cuanto sufrió Bella cuando ese maldito chupasangre la abandonó, recordé todas las veces que lloró por el, y tal como dijo Leah, yo como un perro faldero corrí a consolarla… y no podía obviar los hechos más recientes anoche mientras dormía lo llamó… le rogó que no se fuera de su lado, que se quedara con ella. Leah tenía toda la razón, lo peor del caso es que yo también lo sabía, pero no me quería dar cuenta de la verdad.

-Me cansé de tener que pensar en ella aunque no quiera, me cansé de tenerla en mis pensamientos todos los días, me cansé de verte sufrir Jake… me cansé de intentar no penar en ti para que no te dieras cuenta de lo que siento… me cansé porque estoy enamorada de ti Jake y no voy a dejar que esa niñita consentida te haga sufrir – me dijo.

No pude responder, hasta que de pronto sentí que las manos de Leah estaban a los lados de mi cara y con un rápido movimiento se acercó a mi y me besó, no era un beso tierno o suave como los de Bella, si no que era un beso desesperado incluso un poco torpe, sabía que debía alejarla de mi, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía… sus palabras y la realidad misma aun daban vuelta en mi cabeza, no me quería dar cuenta pero cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas.

-¡¡Detente!! – le grité mientras la separaba de mi cuerpo – nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así…yo amo a Bella y no me importa lo que tu pienses o sientas, la amo y no la voy a dejar por ti ni por nadie.

- Y yo no voy a dejar que ella te lastime, no más de lo que ya lo a hecho, tú tienes que estar con alguien como tú, alguien de tú clase ¡¡No con esa amante de los chupasangre!! – me dijo.

No fui capaz de responderle, así que salí corriendo de su lado, lo único que quería era verla y tenerla entre mis brazos y olvidar todas las cosas que Leah se había encargado de recalcarme en la cara. Legué a mi casa, pero el solo hecho de no encontrar el monovolumen donde había estado cuando salí hace un rato, me hizo dar cuenta que algo había pasado.

- Papá ¿Donde está Bella? – pregunté alterado.

- Supongo que en su casa – me respondió.

-¡¿Cómo que en su casa?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

- No se… después de tomar desayuno dijo que quería ir a la playa a caminar, después de unos minutos volvió tomó sus cosas y dijo que necesitaba irse… ¿Pasó algo? – me preguntó mi papá sin comprender nada.

- Sí…pero no tengo tiempo para explicarte… ¡no debiste dejarla salir! – le dije.

Salí de la casa, ni si quiera terminé de escuchar lo que papá me estaba diciendo, ahora si que estaba seguro que Bella había visto cuando Leah me besó… ¿Por qué tuve que creer en las palabras de Leah? ¿Por qué Bella tenía que bajar a la playa en ese momento? Le prometí que no la haría sufrir y eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora, esto no me lo va a perdonar nunca.

**

* * *

**

**_Hola...¿Como están?...espero q de lo más bien..._**

**_Bueno solo pasaba a dejarles elsiguiente capítulo de este fic...espero que les guste._**

**_Cariños...bye.... (soy pèsima con las notas de autor xD)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de comenzar, debo reconocer que la creatividad no me da para tanto como a Sthepenie Meyer, ya que si no fuese por ella no hubiese podido utilizar estos personajes, ya que le pertenecen...**

**Yo solo me entretengo un poquito con ellos...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Jacob**

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ver lo antes posible a Bella, tenía que explicarle todo lo que había pasado, no iba a permitir que ella se alejara de mi lado… todo por culpa de Leah…no podía dejar ir al amor de mi vida, no ahora que había logrado que aceptara estar a mi lado.

Sabía que en la camioneta de mi papá iba a demorarme mucho en llegar, así que me adentré en el bosque, me desprendí de la polera que llevaba puesta y de los pantalones, y entré en fase…esa era la única forma de llegar rápido.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude teniendo en mi mente solo a mi Bella. Cuando llegue a casa de Charlie – para mi suerte – Bella venía bajándose de su monovolumen, rápidamente salí de fase y me puse mi ropa, pero no alcancé a llegar antes de que entrara a la casa.

-Bella por favor ábreme – le rogué mientras golpeaba la puerta, pasaron unos interminables minutos, pero nadie salía a mi encuentro.

- ¡¡¡Bella por favor… sé que estas hay…ábreme tenemos que hablar!!! – esta vez ya no era un ruego.

Pero no se escuchó nada, fui a la parte trasera de la casa para ver si esa puerta estaba abierta, pero para mi desgracia estaba con seguro. Volví al frente de la casa y antes de empezar a golpear nuevamente la puerta, me dí cuenta que la ventana de la pieza de Bella estaba abierta. Esperé a que ningún auto pasar por hay y que nadie estuviese mirando, y subí por el árbol que está justo en frente de la venta ay entré.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Me gritó - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar así a mi casa?!... Vete de aquí si no quieres que llame a Charlie – me volvió a gritar al ver que estaba en su habitación.

- Bella por favor escúchame, tenemos que hablar – le supliqué.

-¿Y para que? Sí lo que vi me dejó más que claro todo – me dijo.

-Bella las cosas no son como tú crees, ella…

-Claro…mr vas a decir que ella te forzó, que tú nunca quisiste besarla… ¡¡Por favor Jake, a otro perro cono ese hueso!! … ese cuento ya es muy viejo – me dijo irónicamente.

-Te juro que eso fue lo que pasó… yo estaba con mi papá cuando ella llegó, y me dijo que Sam me necesitaba así que la acompañé, pero nunca pensé que era una trampa.

- Si claro… pobre Jake!! – me dijo.

-Bella yo te amo, no me hagas esto – le supliqué, pero al hacerlo sus ojos que ya estaban rojos de llorar, se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

--¿Qué no te haga esto?... Ahora soy yo la mala de la película – me dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos con la mano – Ahora soy yo la mala d la película… fuiste tú el que me prometió que nunca me iba a hacer sufrir, y eres tú el que se encargó de destrozarme el corazón otra vez…te encargaste de armarlo para luego volver a romperlo – me dijo ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Intenté acercarme, lo único que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos y demostrarle que en mi vida no había espacio para otra que no fuese ella, demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba…pero ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, así que la seguí.

-Bella…mi amor… por favor tienes que creerme – volví a insistir, pero ella no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la cocina – Por favor, ¿Qué quieres que haga apara que me creas que lo que digo es cierto? – pregunté.

-Jacob no puedes ser tan cínico, te vi…vi como la besabas, vi como la tenias entre tus brazos… y para serte sincera te notabas bastante cómodo hay – me dijo con rabia.

-Siempre me recalcaste y me refegaste en la cara todo lo que Edward me hizo sufrir, pero ¿sabes? …el nunca me engañó, es verdad que se alejó, pero mientras estuvo conmigo nunca dejó de demostrarme cuanto me amaba…el nunca me hubiese hecho lo que tu me hiciste…no se como pude pensar que tú… que tú podrías ser mejor que el, que tú me ibas a hacerlo olvidar…¿¡como fui tan tonta!? – me dijo.

Sus palabras dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa, en primer lugar porque me estaba comparando son su chupasangre y en segundo lugar porque tenía razón…Edward nunca le hizo ni le hubiese hecho algo así.

- Vete Jake, sal de mi casa ahora mismo – me dijo mientras abría la puerta principal.

- Escúchame por favor – le rogué al momento que llegué a su lado.

-¡¡¡ Sal de aquí!!! – me gritó.

Antes de salir de la casa la miré por última vez a los ojos, pero en su mirada aparte de tristeza había odio… me odiaba…y como no si le rompí el corazón. Estaba perdiendo al amor de mi vida, a la mujer que me quita el sueño y lo peor de todo es que no sabía como hacer para recuperarla.

Me adentré nuevamente en el bosque y entré en fase, me eché a correr sin rumbo fijo… solo necesitaba ir lejos, donde ojala los recuerdos no me siguieran.

**Bella**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que presencie esa escenita y cada noche al intentar dormir venía a mi mente esa imagen, como el más vívido de los recuerdos, los veía claramente como se besaba, como ella lo acariciaba y el no hacía nada para evitarlo.

-¿Bella has sabido algo de Jake? – Me preguntó Charlie durante el almuerzo y sentí como se me apretaba la garganta.

-Nada… pero si tanto te interesa saber como esta, porque no tomas el teléfono y

lo llamas – le respondí enojada.

-¿Hija que te hizo? – me preguntó preocupado.

- Pregúntale a el, quizá hay te pueda dar cuenta que Jacob Black no era lo mejor para mi, como tu decías – le dije mientras me paraba de la mesa.

Un domingo en la mañana me encontraba sola en casa ya que Charlie había salido a pescar, estaba cocinando algo para almorzar cuando golpearon la puerta, pensé que quizá sería Ángela ya que había quedado de ir a buscar mis apuntes de biología, ya que teníamos una prueba durante la semana, así que fui a abrir.

- ¿Quil?... Hola – dije algo extrañada.

- Hola Bella, ¿Puedo pasar? – me preguntó.

- Si claro…adelante – le invité a entrar.

-¿Bella podemos hablar? – me dijo mientras yo estaba revisando la comida.

- Si vienes a hablar en representación de Jacob, es mejor que te vallas por donde viniste, porque nada de lo que me digas va a lograr que lo perdone, el me engañó y eso no se olvida fácilmente - -le dije.

- El no me dijo que viniera Bella, ni siquiera e hablado con el…no quiere ver a nadie…Jake no esta bien Bella – me dijo.

Dudé unos segundos antes de responderle, era verdad que Jake me había lastimado, pero eso no quería decir que me hubiese dejado de preocupar por el o que lo hubiese dejado de querer, no puedo olvidar que el siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando yo parecía más muerta que viva.

- ¿Y..por..que dices eso? – pregunté temerosa.

- Bella las cosas no son como tu crees…

- ¿Y como pasó entonces?...Quil yo lo vi, a mi nadie Melo contó… Yo lo vi – dije recalcando esta última frase.

- Leah le dijo a Jake que Sam necesita hablar con el , y el la acompañó, pero nunca pensó en las verdaderas intenciones que ella tenía…Bella ella le gritó millones de cosas…Le dijo que tú no lo querías, y que si estabas con el era solo porque quería olvidar a Edward, porque aún estabas enamorada de el – me respondió.

- Pero aunque eso fuese cierto, no justifica el porque la besó

- Bella el no la besó, fue ella quien después de decirle todo eso, se le abalanzó en los brazos y lo besó… Bella, Jacob nunca te haría daño, el te ama.

- Pero lo hizo – fue lo único que fui capaz de responderle.

- Bella por favor, tienes que ir a ver a Jake, el no está bien, ni si quiera habla con Billy, ni con nadie… Bella me asustan las cosas que piensa, te lo pido por favor, por último hazlo para que Billy no esté tan preocupado…pero por favor habla con el – me pidió Quil.

- Quil…yo…no se si quiero hablar con el, no se que cosas podría decirle, el me prometió que nunca me iba a hacer sufrir.

- Pero Bella si el no tuvo la culpa…ya te lo expliqué

- Si… quizá tienes razón, pero no se si quiero verlo – le dije.

-Bella por favor piénsalo y anda a verlo ¿bueno?

-No se… no te prometo nada – le respondí sin poder mirarlo ya que sentía como las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos.

Esa noche tuve millones de preguntas en la cabeza, no sabía si Quil me decía la verdad o no, mal que mal era amigo de Jake… y los amigos se guardan secretos. Pero si Quil realmente me había hablado con la verdad Jake tendría que estar sintiéndose muy mal por todo esto, quizá de verdad la única culpable de todo esto fue Leah…yo había visto la forma en que lo miraba esa noche en la fogata y también vi las miradas de pocos amigos que me propinaba.

Pero el recuerdo de ese beso hacía que las cosas en mi cabeza se enredaran aún más.

No sabía que hacer, por un lado quería verlo ya que lo extrañaba y me asustaba que hiciera alguna estupidez, pero tampoco podría hacer caso omiso a lo que había visto. Me dormí sin tener claro lo que iba a hacer, esperando que la llegada de un nuevo día me permita decidir que hacer.

**

* * *

**

**_Bueno...aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo... besitos..._**


	8. Capítulo 8 8

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son invención de la gran S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Bella

Pasé toda la mañana sin poder concentrarme, por más que intenté poner mi atención en los ejercicios de trigonometría me fue imposible, definitivamente mi mente no estaba en esa sala de clases, pero de pronto la voz del Señor Blanner me trajo de vuelta.

-_Señorita Swan ¿Me podría explicar lo que acabo de decir?_ – me pidió el profesor con un tono bastante serio.

- _Discúlpeme… la verdad es que… no estaba atenta_ – confesé con vergüenza.

_- Me di cuenta, no se preocupe,… me di cuenta_ – me respondió mientras sentía los ojos de mis compañeros clavados en mi espalda, por lo cual no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase, salí lo antes posible de la sala para no tener que disculparme con el Señor Blanner, realmente no hubiese podido inventar ninguna escusa creíble de porque estaba tan distraída.

Terminaron las clases y yo seguí sin decidir si ir o no a ver a Jake, es verdad que me dolía mucho todo lo que había pasado y que tenia mucha rabia, pero también era cierto que lo extrañaba y que quería verlo, quizá Quil tenía razón… si Jake no me quisiera no hubiese venido a darme explicaciones… y no me hubiese dicho que me amaba.

_- ¿Bella te parece si estudiamos para biología? – _me preguntó Ángela cuando iba llegando a mi monovolumen.

- _¿Estudiar?.. la verdad Ángela es que hoy no puedo… tengo que salir … pero si quieres podemos estudiar mañana_ – le respondí.

- _Si… no hay problema… mañana esta bien_ – me respondió con una sonrisa.

_- Bueno_ _entonces mañana luego de clases… puedo ir a tu casa si quieres_ – le ofrecí.

_- Bueno… eso sería genial, hace tiempo que no te apareces por allá, entonces hasta mañana… que te valla bien_ – me respondió Ángela mientras se alejaba y se despedía con la mano…y la verdad es que yo también esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Casi sin darme cuenta había tomado la decisión que me tuvo abstraída toda la mañana, me subí a mi lento monovolumen y me dirigí hacia la reserva, iba casi a mitad de camino cuando me acordé que no le había avisado a Charlie de mi repentina visita, busqué mi móvil y no lo encontré, así que no pude avisarle… pero estaba segura que no le iba a molestar si sabía que iba a ver a Jake así que no me preocupé… no de Charlie por lo menos, lo que me tenía preocupada era no saber que decirle a Jake… no tenía nada planeado, solo sabía que quería que este enredo se solucionara…quien era yo para exigirle cosas a Jake si el soportó en silencio cada vez que Edward volvía a mi mente y yo me desasía en llanto entre sus brazos.

Llegué a casa de Jake y con mucho valor golpee la puerta, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

- _Hola Bella… ¿¿Qué sorpresa!! Pensé que no te tendría por aquí tan pronto_ – me dijo Billy.

- _Hola Billy_ – respondí un poco avergonzada – ¿Se encuentra Jake?

- _No… salió hace un rato, pero pasa… si quieres lo esperas_.

_- ¿Donde fue?_ – pregunté.

- _Fue a caminar ala playa, pero no debe tardar_ – me respondió.

Si tenía que hablar con Jake no quería que Billy escuchara, ya que sería un hecho que se lo contaría a Charlie… y definitivamente eso era lo que yo menos quería.

- _Gracias Billy pero… prefiero ir ala playa a buscarlo, quizá tenga suerte y lo encuentro _– le respondí con una sonrisa.

- _Bueno como tu quieras… suerte, ojala que lo encuentres y que puedas hablar con el, ya que ni siquiera conmigo habla _– me dijo Billy y tanto en su tono de voz como en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

- _Eso espero yo también… Adiós Billy, cuídate _– respondí.

Caminé por la playa lentamente pensando en que iba a decir, realmente no tenía mucha experiencia en reconciliaciones… miré por todos lados buscando a Jake, pero no lo encontraba, estaba decidida a irme y volver después, cuando lo vi cerca de unas rocas, así que caminé hacia allá, pero mis nervios me volvían a traicionar y hacían que mis piernas temblaran, y aunque no se con que ya que no había nada en el suelo que no fuese arena, tropecé varias veces… no podía creer que hasta el aire me hiciera tropezar.

Faltaban muy poco para llegar a su lado cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia lo cual le sorprendió bastante, pero yo me llevé otra sorpresa aún mayor al darme cuenta que Jake no estaba solo… al contrario estaba en muy buena compañía…Leah. Yo no estaba para presenciar escenitas otra vez, así que me dí media vuelta y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que mi torpeza me permitía…así que no avancé mucho hasta que sentí que me tomaban la mano.

_- Bella por favor no te vallas_ – me pidió Jake.

-_ ¿Y para que quieres que me quede, si ya estas acompañado?...al parecer no estabas tan mal como dijo Quil!!_ – le respondí mientras la rabia me comía por dentro.

-_ Bella… yo… yo solo estaba aclarando las cosas con Leah… y creo que ahora sería el mejor momento para que tu escucharas toda la historia, y veas que yo no te engañé_ – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

No me dio tiempo de responderle, pero ya estábamos a punto de llegar a las rocas, donde estaba Leah… de pronto me encontré frente a frente con ella, y agradecí que Jake estuviese presente, porque la forma en la que Leah me miraba de verdad que daba miedo.

No me pude concentrar bien en lo que dijo Jake, ya que la mezcla entre rabia y miedo no me lo permitían, pero supuse que le había dicho que me explicara lo que pasó ya que Leah me miró con más odio aún, mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

- _Si.. si ..si… es verdad que yo besé a Jake – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios - ¿Pero sabes que niñita? Lo volvería a hacer ¡¡Porque estoy enamorada de el!! Y no voy a dejar que ninguna amante de los chupasangre lo venga a hacer sufrir, como lo has hecho tú_ – me gritó más fuerte aún.

- _Tú sabes que yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con Edw… con lo Cullen!! Ellos se fueron y desde ese momento que no se nada de ellos_ – Y hubiese dado hasta mi alma sabiendo la connotación que tiene eso, para haberlo evitado, intenté tomar aire ya que con solo recordarlo volví a sentir esa presión en mi pecho que tanto dolía.

-_ ¡¡Yo ahora estoy con Jake y con nadie más_!! – le dije intentando parecer fuerte, pero las piernas me comenzaron temblar.

- _Si claro… es verdad que esa tropa de sanguijuelas se fueron…pero Bella no nos engañemos… tú u yo sabemos que si estas con Jake es solo para intentar olvidar a tu vampirito…tú sabes que aún estas enamorada de el y que a Jake solo lo estas utilizando para sentirte mejor… o a caso me vas a negar que si tu sanguijuela volviera ¿No correrías a sus brazos implorando amor?_

No pude decirle nada, Leah me estaba refegando en la cara todo lo que intenté olvidar, el solo imaginar que Edward volvía me hizo estremecer… no podía negarlo lo que más deseaba era que mi ángel volviese, a pesar del dolor que me provocó con su partida…lo seguía amando con todas mis fuerzas y cada célula de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos tenerlo a mi  
lado. Seguía sin poder hablar cuando sin poder detenerlo, mis ojos no aguantaron más y liberaron la prueba más evidente a la constatación de lo que decía Leah. Miré a Jake buscando algo de comprensión pero su cara estaba totalmente descompuesta debido a mi reacción.

-_¡¿Por qué no cierras la boca?! _– le grité sacando fuerzas de no se donde – _Tú no sabes absolutamente nada, y si eso fuese así tampoco es tu problema… ¿O acaso como no te has repuesto de que Sam se enamorara y te cambiara por Emily, quieres impedir que Jake y y o seamos felices?  
_  
Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir para defenderme, pero al parecer que le haya hablado de lo que pasó con Sam no le cayó en gracia, ya que su cara cambió … pero no solamente su cara estaba cambiando… y a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuado vi a Paul y ese lobo gris que apareció, y lo único que hice fue intentar retroceder, pero no lo logré ya que de pronto Leah me empujó y di contra las rocas, lo cual hizo que hasta la última pizca de aire que tuviera en los pulmones saliera producto del golpe y de un momento a otro ya no volví a abrir los ojos.

**Jacob**

Estaba aclarando las cosa con Leah, cuando vi a mi preciosa Bella que caminaba hacia mi, pero al pronunciar su nombre Leah salió de detrás de las rocas y Bella se dio cuenta de su presencia, así que nos dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

_- ¡¡Bella!!_ – le grité esperando que se detuviera, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no después que ella había venido a verme, pero no se detuvo así que corrí hasta que la alcancé.

_-Bella por favor no te vallas_ – le dije mientras le tomaba la mano.

-_¿Y para que quieres que me quede, si ya estas acompañado?...al parecer no estabas tan mal como dijo Quil!!_

_  
_- _Bella… yo… yo solo estaba aclarando las cosas con Leah… y creo que ahora sería el mejor momento para que tu escucharas toda la historia, y veas que yo no te engañé_ – le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos, buscando aunque sea una pizca de perdón.

No sé si había aceptado acompañarme, pero de aún teniendo su mano entre la mía, comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaba Leah.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino bella me soltó la mano y se separó d mi lado quedando delante de las rocas como buscando algo con que apoyarse…algo que la protegiera.

_-¡Leah, tu sabes mejor que nadie todo lo que pasó, y sabes que por tu culpa Bella se llevó la impresión equivocada… así que ahora quiero que le digas toda la verdad ¿Escuchaste?  
¡¡Toda la verdad!! _- Le grité a Leah, marcando la voz fuertemente en esta última frase.

- _Si... si... si… es verdad que yo besé a Jake ¿Pero sabes que niñita? Lo volvería a hacer ¡¡Porque estoy enamorada de el!! Y no voy a dejar que ninguna amante de los chupasangre lo venga a hacer sufrir, como lo has hecho tú_ – Leah respondió mirando fijamente a Bella.

- Tú _sabes que yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con Edw… con lo Cullen!! Ellos se fueron y desde ese momento que no se nada de ellos…¡¡Yo ahora estoy con Jake y con nadie más!!_ – le respondió Bella y su respuesta me encantó.

- _Si claro… es verdad que esa tropa de sanguijuelas se fueron…pero Bella no nos engañemos… tú u yo sabemos que si estas con Jake es solo para intentar olvidar a tu vampirito…tú sabes que aún estas enamorada de el y que a Jake solo lo estas utilizando para sentirte mejor… o a caso me vas a negar que si tu sanguijuela volviera ¿No correrías a sus brazos implorando amor?  
_  
Pero no fui capaz de decirle a Leah que se callara, ya que al parecer todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, puesto que una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la cara de Bella y esa era la señal que aclaraba todas mis dudas.

Lo que más rabia me daba es que durante todo este tiempo yo sabía que eso era cierto, pero no quise sacarme la venda de los ojos, pensando que algún día los únicos labios que Bella quisiera besar serían los míos, haciéndome creer que a la única persona que Bella amaría sería a mí… no podía creer que no pude ganarle la batalla al maldito fantasma de un maldito recuerdo.

No podía creer que aunque ese chupasangre y su familia estuviesen lejos y ni siquiera se hubiesen preocupado por ella en todo este tiempo, Bella siguiera queriéndolo o mejor dicho amándolo. No entendía como podía seguir enamorada de esa sanguijuela si lo único que hizo y sigue haciendo es hacerla sufrir.

De pronto un fuerte sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré a Leah y estaba a punto de entrar en fase, pero no alcanzó… aún así no pude evitar que se abalanzara sobre Bella y la empujara sobre las rocas que estaban detrás de ella.

_- ¡¡ Leah no!!_ – le grité desesperado apartándola de un solo golpe de mi preciosa Bella, caí de rodillas a su lado al ver que no abría los ojos.

-_¡¡Te juro que si algo le llega a pasar, lo vas a lamentar el resto de tu vida Leah!!_ – le grité mientras ella se desasía en explicaciones.

_- Jake …yo … yo… yo no quise…es que ella… ella fue la culpable…ella no tenia porque decirme lo que me dijo…ella no…_

_  
- ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡No me interesan tus explicaciones!! ¡¡Ruega porque no le haya pasado nada… porque te prometo que lo vas a lamentar!! _– le dije intentando contenerme.__

-¿Bella… Bella mi amor? ¿Bella contéstame por favor? – pero seguía sin moverse.

Pasé mi mano derecha por detrás de su cabeza, para poder tomarla en brazo y sacarla de hay, pero sentí algo tibio entre los dedos, fue hay cuando me di cuenta que todo era peor de lo que parecía, y lo peor de todo es que había sido por mi culpa.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Jacob

Luego de ver mi mano manchada por la sangre de Bella, pensé lo peor tomé mi móvil y llamé a la ambulancia. Sabía que si entraba en fase podía llegar más rápido al hospital, pero ni siquiera me atrevía a moverla, no quería causarle más daño del que ya le había causado. Miré a Leah que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Bella, tenía la mandíbula apretada y las manos cerradas en un puño.

-Jake yo... te juro que no quise… yo…yo no pensé…

- ¡¡Claro que no pensaste!! Mira como está… esto te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar nunca… - le grite con todo el odio que podía.

- Pero Jake… yo...

-Yo ¿Que?.. Si quieres hacer algo bien anda a esperar a la ambulancia y les indicas el camino… ¡¿O ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien?! – le volví a gritar

En un segundo Leah desapareció de mi vista, ahora estábamos solos mi Bella y yo… Si no la hubiese detenido cuando quiso irse nada de esto hubiese pasado. No sabía que hacer, ni si quiera me atrevía a tocarla… Todo esto era mi culpa… si esto era grave nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

Pasaron varios minutos, los más largos de mi vida, hasta que vi llegara Leah junto a los paramédicos y yo me hice a un lado apara no estorbar.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – me preguntó uno de ellos.

- No… no se… estábamos aquí y perdió el equilibrio y se golpeo contra las rocas… no se como – Fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió decir... a pesar de todo el odio que sentía por Leah, nunca hubiese podido explicar lo que realmente pasó.

Con mucho cuidado aunque rápidamente le inmovilizaron el cuello a Bella y la pusieron en una tabla que estaba llena de amarras y broches para que no se moviera, y se la llevaron a la ambulancia.

- ¿Quién va a ir con ella? – preguntó uno de ellos mirándonos a Leah y a mi.

- ¡Yo! – contesté firmemente.

En el camino al hospital intentaron reanimarla, le hablaron, la examinaron mil veces, pero nada…Mi bella ni siquiera abría los ojos y no se si era porque yo estaba muy nervioso…pero a penas sentía que respiraba. Cada segundo que pasaba era eterno, lo único que quería era llegar lo antes posible al hospital para que la atendieran.

Cuando por fin llegamos, se abrieron rápidamente las puertas de la ambulancia y hay la esperaba otra camilla, entraron con ella y yo quise seguirla pero alguien me detuvo para pedirme algunos datos de Bella.

Estaba en la sala de espera cuando me acordé de Charlie, no sabía que iba a decirle, ni como explicarle que su hija ahora estaba en el hospital siendo atendida de urgencias pero lo llamé.

- ¿Aló? – contestó luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Charlie?.... Soy Jacob – le dije temeroso.

- Hola Jake… ¿Cómo estás? – me saludó cordialmente aunque no me lo merecía.

- Charlie tengo algo que decirte – respondí sin contestar a su pregunta.

- Jake ¿Qué pasa? … me estas asustando…

- Charlie… Bella… Bella tuvo un accidente.

- ¿qué? ¿Pero como?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Cómo está? – me preguntó muy alterado.

- Charlie… yo… ella esta aquí en el hospital… la están atendiendo… ven por favor…

- ¡¡Voy para allá!! – me dijo y colgó el teléfono.

No se con que cara iba a explicarle a Charlie lo que había pasado, que por mi culpa Bella ahora estaba inconsciente dentro de esa sala de urgencia. Me senté sin dejar de recriminarme todo lo que había pasado… si tan solo la hubiese dejado irse, nada de esto hubiese pasado y ella ahora estaría bien en su casa…odiándome por ver que estaba con Leah, pero prefería eso mil veces antes que saber como está ahora.

Los minutos seguían pasando lentamente y nadie salía de esa maldita habitación a dar aunque sea una noticia de su estado, lo cual me tenía desesperado… caminaba de un lado para otro, intentando calmarme, pero no conseguía nada. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos desde que llamé a Charlie y el apareció corriendo en la sala de espera, muy preocupado y alterado… y como no lo iba a estar.

- ¿Dónde está Jacob? – me preguntó con urgencia.

- La están atendiendo – respondí sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Pero que pasó? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estaba contigo? – casi me gritó pero no alcancé a responderle ya que la voz del doctor nos interrumpió.

- ¿Familiares de Isabella Swan? – habló fuertemente.

- ¡¡Aquí!! – gritamos con Charlie al mismo tiempo mientras nos acercábamos ala doctor.

- Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Sadler ¿Usted es el padre de Isabella? – preguntó mirando a Charlie.

- Si doctor soy yo… ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? … dígame por favor ¿que tiene? ¿Cómo está?

- ¡¡Tranquilo!! Lo primero que tiene que hacer es calmarse, no va a ayudar en nada que esté tan alterado – dijo el doctor mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Charlie.

- Su hija recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en la región torácica, y por el momento aún no recupera la consciencia – y mientras el doctor decía eso Charlie me daba unas miradas que ni en los peores sueños me imagine ver de su parte.

- En estos momentos le están haciendo unas cuantas radiografías para determinar que tan grave fue el golpe y que consecuencias puede traer, en cuanto sepa los resultados yo volveré para avisarle ¿de a cuerdo? – preguntó el Doctor Sadler.

- Si Doctor yo… yo espero aquí, pero cuídela por favor – le pidió Charlie con la voz entrecortada.

- Tranquilo vamos a hacer todo lo necesario para que Isabella se recupere – respondió mientras le estrechaba la mano a Charlie.

Charlie tenía la cara sin ninguna expresión y yo estaba aterrado por lo que venía.

- Jacob… dime ¿Qué pasó? -. Me preguntó

- Charlie… yo… lo que pasó… fue un accidente

- ¡¡Habla de una vez!! – me gritó fuertemente, así que una enfermera le pidió que guardara silencio.

- Charlie cálmate… Bella fue a hablar conmigo hoy en la tarde… estábamos en la playa cerca de unas rocas… y… y estábamos discutiendo… y yo me acerque para abrazarla y ella… ella al retroceder se tropezó con una piedra y se golpeó con las rocas en la cabeza… pero Charlie yo… tu sabes que yo nunca querría hacerle daño a Bella…

Me quedé esperando que me gritara, que me dijera que todo era mi culpa, que me maldijera, ya que me lo merecía aunque realmente toda la culpa no era mía… pero Charlie no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza y cerró los puños fuertemente, luego sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó un número de teléfono.

- Aló Renee… soy Charlie… - dijo con voz quebrada.

- Renee… Bella está en el hospital… está inconsciente… pero tranquila… la están atendiendo… -le dijo sin dejar de mirarme mientras escuchaba lo que la madre de Bella le decía.

- No se, no lo tengo claro, creo q se golpeó la columna… si, si hablé con el Doctor le están haciendo unas radiografías… si…cuando tenga los resultados te vuelvo a llamar… Bueno hasta luego entonces – respondió Charlie mientras cerró el teléfono.

- Charlie discúlpame yo… yo se que la culpa es mía, pero nunca pensé que Bella iba a retroceder – le dije

- A estas alturas no se quien le ha hecho peor a Bella… Si tu o Edward – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y sus palabras me carcomieron por dentro, aunque quizá me merecía lo que me estaba diciendo, si tan solo hubiese detenido a Leah, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Nos sentamos esperando que el Doctor saliera a darnos alguna noticia de bella, pero pasaron vario s minutos y nadie aparecía, y tanto silencio entre Charlie y yo me tenía nervioso.

- Jake disculpa – me dijo Charlie con la voz temblorosa – sé que no debí decirte lo que te dije… no fue tu culpa que Bella se cayera… pero entiéndeme también, el ver que está allá dentro inconsciente y sin saber que tan mal está… me…me…- pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase y para mi sorpresa unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Charlie, nunca antes lo había visto llorar.

- Charlie tranquilo, todo va a salir bien…tranquilo - Fue lo único que pude decir.

- ¿Jefe Swan? – dijo el doctor y tanto Charlie como yo nos paramos al instante.

- Si, dígame que pasó… ¿Cómo está bella? – preguntó Charlie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Isabella se encuentra estable, aunque aun no recupera la consciencia, revisamos las radiografías y tiene una fuerte lesión en la columna cervical, lo cual va a necesitar una operación y debido a que es un Hospital pequeño no hay ningún especialista en el área, ya que no es un caso que veamos frecuentemente por aquí, así que tuvimos que llamar a un médico de mucho prestigio.

- ¿Pero como ¿ ¿En la columna? O sea ¿Bella puede quedar invalida? – preguntó Charlie mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

- No tranquilo… aparentemente solo fue un golpe que afectó los huesos, no la médula – Lo intentó tranquilizar el doctor.

- Me dijo que tuvieron que llamar a otro doctor… y ¿El es bueno?... o quizá sea mejor llevarla a otro hospital – dijo Charlie.

- No, no creo necesario trasladar a Isabella, de verdad que su hija va a quedar en muy buenas manos, el médico que viene es un excelente profesional, además el hace un tiempo estuvo trabajando acá pero por problemas personales tuvo que irse, de verdad es una gran persona.

- ¿Estuvo trabajando aquí? … ¿Y como se llama? – preguntó Charlie.

- Es el Doctor Cullen…el Doctor Carlisle Cullen – respondió el Doctor Sadler.

- No sabe cuanto me tranquiliza que sea el Doctor Cullen el que va a atender a mi hija, de verdad que es un buen médico… usted ¿me permitiría ver a mi hija?...por favor

- Bueno… no es muy recomendable, pero solo por unos minutos – le respondió el doctor.

- Solo serán unos minutos… solo quiero verla – respondió Charlie mientras se alejaba con

el doctor.

No podía creer que de entre todos los médicos que existían, tenía que ser justo ese doctor el que iba a atender a Bella… Quizá sea cierto que es bueno en lo que hace y que pueda ayudarla… pero eso no quita que sea un chupasangre y por otro lado si el sabe lo que le pasó a Bella, esa maldita sanguijuela de Edward también lo sabe….

Solo espero que si aún le queda algo de decencia, no se aparezca por aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Edward

Ha pasado más de un año desde que nos fuimos de Forks, más de un año que le dije adiós a la razón de mi existencia, más de un año y no ha pasado un solo segundo en el que no la extrañe, en el que no desee con todas mis fuerzas estrecharla entre mis brazos y sentir el suave y tibio roce de su piel, acercarme a ella hasta tal punto que el rubor se apodere de sus mejillas, acercarme aún más hasta llegar a esos labios, a esos dulces labios que con tan solo un roce me hacían perder la razón. A pasado más de un año y la necesidad de su presencia se hace latente cada vez más, pero prometí alejarme hacer de cuenta que yo nunca me crucé en su camino, me juré intentar olvidarla…pero no puedo ni quiero olvidarla…  
Aún dudo de la existencia de un cielo para mí y también dudo de la existencia de mi alma, un monstruo como yo no puede tener alma, solo los ángeles como Bella la tienen, y yo no sería quien la despojara de ella, no sería yo quien le impidiera entrar en el cielo….  
No se que se sienta tener alma, pero si es que Bella tenía razón y yo realmente poseía una … estoy seguro que se quedó con ella el día que la abandoné ya que el dolor que siento en mi pecho crece por cada segundo que ella no está a mi lado.

Desde ese día mi vida se ha vuelto rutinaria, sé que con mi actitud no mejoro las cosas pero realmente la vida para mi se acabo cuando ella creyó que no la amaba…aún no puedo entender como creyó en mis palabras, si cada día le demostré lo contrario…  
Carlisle y Esme me han rogado hasta el cansancio que vuelva al instituto, dicen que eso me va a distraer, pero no encuentro lo novedoso que me puede ofrecer volver a esas tediosas clases, escuchar a esos profesores repetir una y otra vez las mismas cosas… no había nada nuevo que yo pudiese aprender o que llamara mi atención…así que no volví, no quería tener otra compañera de banco que no fuera mi Bella, no quería disfrutar de la compañía de otra persona que no fuera mi Bella…. Solo ella me haría volver, solo por ella lo haría.

Otro día como cualquier otro transcurría en casa, Rosalie en el tocador se debatía entre tomarse el cabello o dejarlo suelto, no sabía cual de las dos maneras le pudiese gustar más a Emett, Alice y Jasper estaban en su habitación viendo una película de vampiros alegando que ellos si eran vampiros de verdad y que nunca harían las estupideces que aparecían en la pantalla. Carlisle sostenía a Esme – aunque de verdad no lo necesitaba – a poner las nuevas cortinas que Alice había comprado, por mi parte me encontraba junto a Emett viendo un partido de Béisbol que estaban dando por la televisión, bueno en realidad Emett lo veía… yo solo lo acompañaba.

De pronto vi a Alice bajar corriendo las escaleras y Jasper tras ella, no pude evitar leerle el pensamiento… se trataba de Bella, algo le había pasado a Bella. Alice se paro justo al lado de Carlisle y al instante yo también estaba a su lado… Alice seguía sin decir nada, cuando sonó el móvil de Carlisle, el nos miró sin entender nada intentando buscar una respuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

- ¡¡ Carlisle si no contestas tú, te juro que lo hago yo!! – respondí casi gritando, mientras Carlisle presionaba el botón para aceptar la llamada, la cual obviamente yo iba a escuchar.

-¿Aló? – dijo Carlisle sin dejar de mirar alternadamente a Alice y a mi.

- ¿Doctor Cullen? – preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

- Si con el.

- Carlisle que bueno que te encontré, soy el Doctor Sadler.

- Hola Robert, que extraño recibir una llamada tuya…¿Paso algo? – preguntó Carlisle aunque por mi reacción ya sabía la respuesta.

- Si por eso te llamaba, como sabrás aún sigo trabajando en Forks, y esta tarde llegó la hija del Jefe Swann y necesitamos de tu ayuda – Al escuchar esto me di cuenta que no podía ser nada bueno.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Carlisle mientras con el pensamiento me decía que me calmara, aunque sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

- Recibió un fuerte golpe en la columna y debido a que tú eres el mejor médico que conozco en esa especialidad, preferí llamarte ¿Tú crees que puedas venir? – preguntó el doctor.

- Si… no hay problema, arreglo un par de cosas en el hospital y salgo de inmediato hacia allá, solo tengo que avisar que me ausentaré por unos días.

- Bueno entonces te estaremos esperando y por favor apresúrate, aun no recupera la consciencia a pesar que hemos intentado de todo para que lo haga, de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda Carlisle – dijo el doctor.

- No te preocupes lo antes posible estoy hay – respondió Carlisle.

Bella estaba inconsciente en el hospital, no podía ser… me aleje de ella pensando que con eso lograría alejar todo peligro de ella, me aleje por su seguridad creyendo que el peligro se venía conmigo y aun así ahora esta estaba en ese maldito hospital.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Bella? – Preguntó Esme mientras se acercaba a mi lado y me tomaba las manos.

- Se golpeo la columna y al parecer no es algo muy bueno ya que necesitan que yo valla – respondió Carlisle sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermanita? – preguntó Emett que al decirlo me miró – Perdón Edward, no quise decir eso – dijo mientras evitaba seguir mirándome.

- Al parecer no muy bien Emett, recibió un fuerte golpe y aun sigue inconsciente, y eso es bastante complicado – respondió Carlisle.

- Si crees que me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que tu regreses o que llames por teléfono para darme noticias de Bella, estas muy equivocado ¡¡Yo voy contigo!! – le dije respondiendo a sus pensamientos.

- Hijo por favor cálmate – me pidió.

-¿Qué?.. ¿Qué me calme Carlisle? Por favor… como quieres que me calme si estas pensando que lo mejor que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí esperando… Carlisle estamos hablando de Bella, es ella la que esta en ese maldito hospital sin saber porque está hay y tú me pides que me calme - Le respondí con una sonrisa irónica sin poder entender lo que me pedía.

- Edward no sacas nada con acompañarme, tú mismo tomaste la decisión de alejarte y nos hiciste prometer a nosotros lo mismo, ella esta delicada y no creo que cuando despierte le haga muy bien verte después de todo lo que pasó, creo que tendrá suficiente cuando vea que yo soy quien la estará atendiendo.

- Tengo más que claro todo lo que pasó, y no sabes cuanto me odio por haberme alejado de su lado, no ha pasado un solo día en el que no piense en la magna estupidez que hice… pero no me importa si estas a favor o en contra… no te estoy pidiendo permiso voy a ir de todos modos… contigo o sin ti… ¡¡por favor!! Estamos hablando de Bella, no de cualquier persona – le dije sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos intentando que comprendiera mi posición.

- Edward sé cuanto la amas, yo mas que nadie me pude dar cuenta del cambio que significo Bella en tu vida, sé que a pesar de todo la amas más que a tu propia vida…

- Ella es mi vida Carlisle – lo interrumpí

- Lo se hijo, y también sé que no saco nada negándome a lo que me pides… arregla tus cosas, yo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas al hospital y nos vamos – me dijo Carlisle mientras me tomaba el hombro.

- Gracias Carlisle – contesté.

Subí a mi habitación y empaqué un par de cosas, aunque no mucho solo lo necesario… desde hay podía escuchar como todos preguntaban acerca del estado de salud de Bella…incluso Rosalie lo cual era bastante extraño. Alice por su parte le imploraba que le permitiera acompañarnos, pero Carlisle se negó, por lo cual en un arrebato poco común en mi querida hermanita salió dando de portazos hacia fuera de la casa alegando que Bella era su mejor amiga, iba tan enojada que Jasper tuvo que salir tras ella para calmarla.

Cuando baje Carlisle aun hablaba por teléfono, ahora con un tal Doctor Salkind, le decía que se encargara de todo ya que el no iba a estar en la ciudad por un par de días, ya que tenía que hacer un viaje sorpresa. Luego llamó a la secretaria del hospital para pedirle que cancelara todas sus citas hasta nuevo aviso, aun hablaba con ella cuando Esme bajo con una pequeña maleta en las manos con las cosas que Carlisle necesita…las cuales no eran muchas.

- ¿Estas listo? – Me preguntó Carlisle cuando terminó de hablar con la secretaria.

- ¡¡Vámonos!! – le respondí con urgencia.

Esme me abrazó fuertemente antes de salir y me dijo en el oído que me cuidara, que fuese cuidadoso con las decisiones que iba a tomar pero que sin importar cuales eran… ella me apoyaba, me dijo que solo le importaba que yo recuperara mi felicidad y que sabia que esa felicidad se encontraba al lado de Bella y me dio un suave y maternal beso en la frente. Emmett me dio un golpe en el hombro y me deseó suerte mientras que Rosalie por su parte me dijo que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Jasper nos estaba esperando en el auto de Carlisle junto a Alice, ya que nos irían a dejar al aeropuerto, Jasper me dijo que el conduciría ya que yo no iba del todo concentrado, pero la lentitud con la que lo hacía me ponía más nervioso y ansioso de lo que ya estaba. Alice se pasó todo el camino intentando convencer a Carlisle que la dejara acompañarnos, a lo cual se negó tantas veces como Alice preguntó.

- Alice entiende… no puedes ir, no es conveniente que vallas… ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea conveniente que Edward valla – contestó Carlisle mientras me miraba de reojo.

- Por favor Carlisle te prometo que mantendré mi boquita cerrada, será como si yo no estuviese hay… ni siquiera vas a notar mi presencia… ¿por favor? – Rogó con una carita que cualquiera hubiese cedido a cualquiera fuese su petición.

- Ya te dije que no Alice, será mejor si te quedas en casa, así puedes tener al tanto a Esme de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar…entiende Alice ya es bastante con que Bella se encuentre conmigo y con Edward – le explicó.

Alice cruzó sus delgados brazos bajo su pecho y se fue mirando el resto del camino por la ventana, pensando en mil formas de convencer a Carlisle de que la dejara ir. Luego de unos interminables minutos por fin llegamos al aeropuerto, y tal como nos había dicho Alice, no tuvimos problemas para conseguir vuelo. Nos despedimos y cuando nos íbamos Alice me detuvo, se colgó de mi cuello y se acercó a mi oído.

- Edward no se que piensas hacer…pero las cosas no se ven para nada fáciles…por favor se sutil y todos lo que vallas a hacer hazlo con cuidado, por favor mantén la calma…acuérdate que tú le dijiste que no la amabas – me dijo mientras me liberaba de sus brazos.

- ni siquiera yo sé lo que voy a hacer, lo único que tengo claro es que ya no puedo ni quiero estar alejado de ella…la distancia me está matando – le confesé y comencé a caminar.

-¡¡Suerte hermanito!! – me gritó desde el lado de Jasper que se despedía con la mano.

Pasamos lo más rápido posible por los controles de rutina, corrimos lo más rápido que nos permitía la velocidad humana, abordamos el avión y la azafata que nos atendió amablemente mientras sutilmente nos coqueteaba nos indico cuales eran nuestros asientos …y toda la calma y paciencia que aprendí a cultivar durante todos estos años no sirvió absolutamente de nada.

- Edward por favor ¿te podrías quedar quieto?... guarda las apariencias o ¿Quieres que vuelva la azafata para pedirte que te sientes? – me dijo Carlisle debido a que yo me movía de un lado hacia otro en el pasillo.

- ¡¿Y como quieres que esté tranquilo si este maldito avión no parte y Bella está allá sin nadie que pueda hacer algo por ella?! – le respondí al sentarme a su lado.

- Pero no vas a conseguir nada con ponerte así… las cosas no van a resultar ni mejor ni peor.

- Las cosas tiene que resultar bien Carlisle… por que o si no nunca me lo voy a perdonar – contesté.

- Pero hijo esto no es tu culpa… tú ni siquiera estabas en Forks cuando esto pasó, no tenias como saberlo – me dijo intentando calmarme.

- Ese es el punto… si yo no la hubiese dejado estoy seguro que nada de esto hubiese pasad… porque yo hubiese estado noche y día a su lado para protegerla… y en este minuto no estaría en ese hospital… si no que estaría a mi lado.

- Pero Edward ahora ya no puedes hacer nada.

- lo sé ese es el problema – contesté.

Pasaron unos segundos y el avión comenzó a despegar, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi Bella, en mi suave y tierno ángel… sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me alejé, sé que en su vida está ese maldito chucho… pero también sé que voy a recuperara Bella y no me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar ni lo que tenga que hacer… ya la dejé una vez y no lo pienso hacer de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Carlisle

- Edward por favor cálmate ¿Podrías intentar guardar las apariencias?, recuerda que no estamos solos.

Le dije discretamente en el oído cuando por enésima vez volvió a sentarse, a lo cual solo me miró y dijo algo tan rápidamente que ni siquiera yo pude entenderlo.

El viaje fe más tedioso de lo que imagine, ya que aunque amablemente me negué cada vez que las azafatas venían a ofrecernos algo de comer, de beber o solo a ver si estábamos lo suficientemente cómodos, volvían cada 10 minutos, sobretodo para intentar llamar la atención de Edward quien se mostró mucho menos cortés que de costumbre, algo bastante extraño en el.

Cuando por fin -aunque de madrugada-l legamos a Port Angels, luego de correr desde Seattle ya que Edward dijo que era la forma más rápida de llegar, y antes de que pudiera decir algo en contra me dijo que si quería me fuera corriendo, caminando, o en avio… ya que a el le daba exactamente lo mismo, pero que el se iba corriendo, así que obviamente lo acompañé, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo, ya que me asustaba la idea que pudiese cometer algún error, no es que estuviese poniendo en duda sus capacidades de autocontrol, pero hoy debido a todo lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba muy nervioso… en casos como este hubiese agradecido que Jasper nos hubiese acompañado.

De todo modos la idea fue buena, ya que demoramos la mitad del tiempo en llegara Por Angels, hay tomamos un taxo que nos llevara a Forks, ya que no sería para nada normal llegar caminando al hospital, sobretodo luego de lo extenuante que podía resultar un viaje así, para cualquier humano.

Cuando miré por la ventana del taxi, me percaté que íbamos relativamente cerca de nuestra casa y casi sin pensarlo, para no darle tiempo a Edward de reclamar, le pedí al conductor si podía desviar un poco el camino, a lo cual el asintió.

- Carlisle ni se te ocurra creer que me voy a quedar en casa a esperar que tu vuelvas para darme noticias de Bella – me dijo rápidamente, tanto que solo yo pude entender luego de leerme el pensamiento.

- Edward…entiende que bella está muy delicada y no creo que tu presencia le ayude a mejorarse, además ni si quiera tengo claro que tan mal está – respondí.

- ¡¡Yo no vine para quedarme sentado a esperar!! … Yo necesito ver a Bella…necesito saber como está – me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, y en ellos se podía leer la angustia y la desesperación que lo estaban carcomiendo.

- hijo, eso lo sé...pero entiende también que en el hospital tiene que estar Charlie, y no creo que tu presencia ayude a calmar la situación… entiende lo difícil que tiene que ser para el todo... – me no me dejó continuar.

- Y tu crees que para mi no es difícil darme cuenta que Bella… ¿que mi Bella está en ese hospital? … ¿Tú crees que para mi no es difícil darme cuenta de la magna estupidez que hice al dejarla? – me dijo mientras elevaba el tono de voz.

- ¡¡Edward cálmate, no estamos solos!! – pensé esperando que me leyera el pensamiento.

- Pare aquí por favor – pidió Edward cuando aún faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a nuestra casa.

- Cualquier cosa yo te llamo – le dije pero ni si quiera volteó a mirarme cuando bajó del taxi, y lo vi caminar más rápido de lo que cualquier humano sería capaz, por suerte en ese momento al conductor algo se le cayó y se agachó a recogerlo, por lo que no se dio cuenta.

- ¿Alguna otra parada antes del hospital? – preguntó amablemente el conductor, luego de enderezarse.

- No ninguna parada más – respondí devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Durante el trayecto llamé a Robert para avisarle que ya estaba por llegar, ya que el me había dicho que iba a esperarme en ele hospital hasta que yo llegara. Cuando bajé del taxi me dirigí rápidamente hacia recepción, me acerqué hacia la secretaria que estaba hay, la cual me saludó cordialmente puesto que ella estuvo trabajando como mi secretaria durante el tiempo que trabajé en el hospital.

-¿Podrías avisarle al Doctor Sadler que estoy aquí? – pedí

- Si claro doctor – me respondió tomando el teléfono, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, por lo cual me giré.

- ¡¡Carlisle por fin llegas!!

- Robert, que gusto volver a verte – respondí antes de estrechar su mano.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Muy estresante? – me preguntó.

- Si un poco – respondí aunque no me refería que el viaje en si fuese estresante, si no que me refería a Edward, que no se mantuvo quieto durante todo el trayecto.

- Si quieres descansar un poco antes de ir a examinara a Isabella, debes estar agotado – me dijo.

- La verdad es que prefiero revisar las radiografías de inmediato para saber específicamente lo que tiene Bella y que tan grave es, además supongo que el Jefe Swan aún está aquí y creo que querrá saber noticias de su hija – dije mientras íbamos de camino hacia mi antigua oficina que ahora estaba siendo ocupada por Robert.

Luego de revisar las radiografías le pedí a Robert que me llevara a la habitación de Bella, me condujo por los pasillos del hospital hasta que dimos con su habitación. Al entrar la vi aun con los ojos cerrados y Robert me explicó que a pesar de todo lo que habían intentado hacer, Bella aun no despertaba.

Antes que comenzara a revisarla entró una enfermera pidiéndole a Robert que la acompañara puesto que el paciente de la habitación 25 no se sentía bien, por lo cual el la siguió casi inmediatamente, aunque no sin antes decirme que cualquier cosa que necesitara no dudara en pedírsela.

Una vez que salió de la habitación comencé a examinar cuidadosamente a Bella, intentando no moverla demasiado ya que su columna no estaba muy bien. Cuando me dispuse a auscultarla me di cuenta que tenía unos cuantos hematomas en su pecho, lo cual no encajaba en nada con una simple caída. Por suerte Edward había entendido y no vino conmigo, porque estoy seguro que estaría desesperado al verla en este estado, y sobretodo al notar esas manchas en su piel.

Estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación cuando volví a encontrarme con Robert.

- Carlisle ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Isabella? – me preguntó.

- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es operarla lo antes posible, no tiene sentido demorar más las cosas, lo único que podríamos conseguir es que ella empeore.

- Si tienes razón, voy a arreglar todo para operarla en la mañana, lo antes que podamos. Tú debería aprovechar de descansar aunque sea un par de horas, de verdad te ves bastante cansado, si hasta parece que tienes ojeras – me dijo, lo cual me causo gracia.

- No te preocupes… voy a ir a mi casa a darme una ducha y a descansar un poco, pero antes me gustaría hablar con el Jefe Swan ¿El aún está aquí cierto? – pregunté.

- Si aun está aquí, no se ha movido ni por 5 segundos del hospital, d verdad está muy preocupado por su hija – respondió.

- Entonces voy de inmediato a hablar con el para explicarle el procedimiento, para que por lo menos salga de la incertidumbre.

Caminé hasta la sala de espera con un cierto temor a encontrarme con Charlie, mal que mal la relación entre Edward y Bella no llegó a buenos términos, y estoy seguro que el debe guardar un cierto recelo hacia mi familia por lo ocurrido. Cuando llegué a su lado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás, peo con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Charlie? – le dije en voz baja para no asustarlo.

- ¡¡Doctor Cullen!! Que bueno que llegó, no sabe lo preocupado que estoy por Bella – me dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente de su asiento y me estrechaba la mano.

- Acabo de llegar hace menos de una hora, a penas recibí la llamada del Doctor Sadler tomé el primer vuelo que había – contesté.

- No sabe cuanto le agradezco que haya venido, sobretodo después de lo que pasó hace un tiempo… pero dígame ¿Qué pasa con Bella? ¿Por qué aún no despierta? Hace horas que está inconsciente.

- Tranquilo… Bella se encuentra estable, pero como ya le habían explicado necesitamos operarla, ya que el golpe lo recibió en las vértebras y necesitamos realinear su columna, por eso la operación será durante la mañana – le explique a Charlie, pero no obtuve respuesta ya que al parecer no creía que fuese tan delicado el estado de su hija.

- Tranquilo todo va a salir bien… ni se imagina el aprecio que le tomé a Bella, y yo mismo me voy a encargar que todo salga a la perfección… pero necesito saber que fue lo que pasó… ¿Cómo Bella recibió ese fuerte golpe? – le pregunté

- En realidad no lo tengo claro, solo sé por lo que me dijo Jacob, que estaban en la playa y ella retrocedió y resbaló, y se golpeó contra unas rocas…luego Jacob llamó a la ambulancia, pero aparte de eso no se nada más – me respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Pero era imposible que por un simple resbalo Bella se encontrara en ese estado, además esa respuesta no me daba ninguna señal del porque de sus hematomas, los cuales por el color que tenían, se notaba que eran recientes.

- Pero si quiere puede preguntarle directamente a Jacob, dijo que iba a ir a la cafetería y no debe tardar – me dijo Charlie.

- Entonces voy a ira buscarlo para hablar con el… usted debería descansar un par de horas o por lo menos ir a comer algo, de verdad que se nota muy cansado – le dije.

- Si en realidad tiene razón, pero la verdad no quiero separarme de Bella…por si despierta – me confesó.

- Bueno, tú sabes…pero deberías descansar, aún faltan algunas horas para la operación de Bella…

- No importa, de todos modos me quedo aquí – me dijo mientras volvía a estrechar mi mano.

- Bueno yo iré a hablar con Jacob… Cualquier cosa te lo haré saber, nos vemos en unas horas – le dije antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la cafetería.

En el camino que me llevaba a la cafetería, fui pensando en como iniciar una conversación con Jacob, mal que mal el sabía quienes éramos nosotros, y la relación entre los de su especie y la nuestra, nunca ha sido muy cordial.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi destino, me fue imposible no notarlo ya que entre todos los que estaban en la cafetería el llamaba bastante la atención, debido a la gran masa corporal que había adquirido... Me acerqué lentamente a su lado esperando que no se alejara cuando intentara conversar con el.

- ¿Jacob? – lo llamé cuando llegué a la mesa en la que estaba sentado.

Quedó perplejo al darse cuenta que quien lo hablaba era yo, y pude notar como arrugaba la nariz, no sabía so lo hacía en rechazo a mi presencia o porque le desagradaba mi efluvio.

- Jacob necesito hablar contigo, sé que esto no es agradable para ti … pero necesito saber que es lo que realmente le ocurrió a Bella y esa respuesta solo tú me la puedes dar, ya que según lo que me dijo Charlie, tú estabas con ella cuando tuvo el accidente…¿Por qué fue un accidente cierto?

- Charlie tiene que haberle puesto al tanto de cómo fueron las cosas... ¿Cuál sería la diferencia en volver a repetir lo mismo? – me respondió muy a la defensiva, sin despegar los dientes.

- Sí…algo me contó, me dijo que Bella se había resbalado y que se golpeó la cabeza con unas rocas…pero eso no explica los hematomas que tiene cerca de ambos hombros…y eso no fue producto de un golpe en la cabeza… ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó Jacob? … esto de verdad es importante… sé que mi presencia no te agrada pero esto es por Bella – le dije apelando a su buen criterio.

Su reacción me dio a entender que todo lo que estaba pasado tenía algo que ver con el, y que en cierto modo era por su culpa, ya que se tensó más de lo que ya estaba, cerró los ojos y apretó tanto el vaso con café que tenía en la mano que derramó más de la mitad de este sobre la mesa, Me senté frente a el, esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero el solo agachó la cabeza.

- Fue Leah – me respondió después de unos segundos de silencio – Bella y yo habíamos discutido y estábamos distanciados, ya que Leah me besó y Bella nos vio… y ese día Bella había bajado a la playa para hablar conmigo, y yo estaba con Leah ya que estábamos aclarando las cosas – continuó hablando, pero aún sin levantar la vista y manteniendo aún los puños cerrados sobre la mesa.

- Bella al ver que yo estaba con Leah quiso irse… y yo... yo la detuve, le dije que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle…que las cosas no eran como ella creía y la llevé hacía Leah…ellas…ellas comenzaron a discutir – dijo Jacob pero de pronto se quedó en silencio.

- Y que más pasó Jacob…yo no estoy aquí para hacer un juicio de valores…solo necesito saber que es lo que pasó… es trascendental saber que fue lo que realmente pasó – le dije esperando que me dijera toda la verdad.

- Bella… Bella le dijo algunas cosas a Leah y ella… ella la empujó contra las rocas – me dijo con la voz entre cortada – estuvo a punto de entrar en fase cuando la empujó… sé que yo debí estar atento a Leah...pero nunca pensé que ella iba a hacer algo así… de verdad si yo hubiese sabido, lo hubiese evitado…sé que todo esto es por mi culpa…pero yo no sabía…yo no…

- Tranquilo Jacob… te prometo que todo va a salir bien, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos y estoy seguro que Bella se va a recuperar… en unas horas más será la operación…así que intenta relajarte y descansar un poco…Gracias por tu sinceridad de verdad que necesitaba saber que había ocurrido, quizá todos se crean lo del resbalo pero tu y yo sabemos que una simple caída no hubiese provocado todo esto – le dije mientras me paraba de la silla, e iba a despedirme pero Jacob se me adelantó al hablar.

- ¿El está aquí cierto? – me dijo al levantar la vista, la cual estaba muy vidriosa.

Realmente no sabía porque me sorprendía su pregunta… ya que si yo sabía la situación de Bella, Edward también la sabría… y no había que llegar a un gran razonamiento para concluir que Edward al enterarse de todo esto había venido por Bella.

- Sí… el vino conmigo.

En el momento que respondí a su pregunta, Jacob se levantó del asiento y salió rápidamente de la cafetería, disparando maldiciones apenas audibles.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa me recriminé el haberle dicho la verdad a Jacob… quizá no era bueno que el supiera de la presencia de Edward en Forks - aunque estoy seguro que no hubiese tardado mucho en darse cuenta – pero el había sido muy sincero conmigo al contarme todo lo que ocurrió y yo debía corresponderle con la misma sinceridad.

Al llegar noté que la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, no si quiera el más mínimo sonido quebraba esa quietud…lo cual no podía ser nada bueno... Recorrí la casa en busca de Edward y como era lógico…no estaba y yo sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo…  
Solo espero que sea lo suficientemente cauto y no cometa ningún error, ni siquiera quiero pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría traer.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Edward

Una vez que le pedí al conductor que se detuviera, caminé lo más rápido que pude sin importarme quien se diera cuenta de la velocidad a la que iba. No podía creer lo que Carlisle me estaba pidiendo que hiciera, el mejor que nadie sabe lo que Bella significó y significa en mi vida… el mejor que nadie sabe cuanto cambio mi perspectiva de la vida desde que ella se cruzó en mi camino… cuanto cambió desde que el más precioso y delicado ángel se cruzó en mi camino.

Es que a caso es muy difícil comprender que necesito verla, que necesito tenerla cerca, que necesito sentir su tibia y delicada piel sobre la mía…que ahora más que nunca añoro la sensación irresistible y tentadora de su sangre, ahora más que nunca necesito ver como sus mejillas adquieren esa tonalidad que me tiene maravillado…A caso es muy complicado entender que sin ella, ya nada tiene sentido?

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, pude comprobar que todo seguía tal y como lo habíamos dejado hace poco más de un año… como si nunca nos hubiésemos ido, y como me encantaría tener el poder de retroceder el tiempo, para nunca haberme apartado de su lado. Estoy completamente seguro que nada de esto hubiese pasado y mi Bella ahora estaría sana y salva, estaría protegida, yo me hubiese encargado de velar sus sueños, cantándole suavemente en el oído para espantar sus pesadillas o cual quier cosa que la atormentara, como lo hice cada noche desde que tuve el valor de acercarme a ella… y ahora estaría aquí, conmigo…entre mis brazos, de donde nunca tuve que dejarla salir.

Recorrí la casa dando tumbos, sin saber en que ocupar el tiempo…aunque tenía en mente algo que quería hacer, pero Carlisle tenía razón… mi presencia no sería bien recibida en el hospital… no después de lo que pasó, no después de lo que hice.

Millones de veces le pedí a Alice que no hurgara en su fututo, bastante daño le habíamos causado como para seguir inmiscuyéndonos en su vida, le pedí que la dejara tranquila, pero eso fue imposible…Mi querida hermanita nunca dejó de sentirse en sincronía con Bella, siempre pensaba en ella – al igual que yo – le pedí que no me contara lo que veía, pero para mi desgracia, yo no necesitaba de las palabras para enterarme de las cosas, y cada vez que Alice podía traía a su mente sus visiones con tanta claridad e intensidad que parecía que me las estuviese gritando…muchas veces la vi llorar, muchas veces la vi sufrir y todas esas veces hubiese dado hasta mi alma – si es que la tuviera - solo para poder acallar su tristeza, solo por estar a su lado y envolverla entre mis brazos y susurrarle en el oído que todo esta bien, que nunca más me alejaría de su lado, que la amaba como nadie nunca la podrá amar, que haría lo que ella me pidiera para que me perdonara…lo que ella quisiera.

Pero no podía ser tan egoísta y volver a su lado después de haberla hecho sufrir de la forma en que lo hice…. No podía ser tan egoísta y quitarle la posibilidad de ser feliz, de formar una familia, tener hijos…de ser feliz… y ese tipo de felicidad yo nunca se la podría dar.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde que llegué a la casa, pero para mi fue eterno - y yo mejor que nadie tiene claro el significado de la palabra eternidad – y no podía seguir así, sin hacer absolutamente nada, esperando a que Carlisle entrara por esa puerta con noticias de Bella…de mi Bella.

Una vez hice lo que creí correcto y todo salió mal, sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer es sentarme y esperara a que el llegue…pero me cansé de hacer lo que debo hacer, ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero y necesito hacer, juro que no voy a descansar hasta tenerla de vuelta entre mis brazos, de donde nunca tuvo que salir.

Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude, sin tener nada claro y me eché a correr como si de eso dependiera mi vida… y claro que de eso dependía, aunque nunca supe si lo que tengo realmente puede tener ese nombre..."Vida", más bien era una condena… condenado a ser un monstruo eternamente. Pero al llegar Bella, hizo que mi camino se iluminara, que todas penumbras se esfumaran, Bella me hizo descubrir cosas que en todas las décadas que vagué por el mundo, nunca noté…ella hizo que mi corazón congelado y muerto volviera a latir, me dio a beber del néctar más delicioso que puede existir, un néctar que me hizo sentir que estaba vivo, un néctar que creí no existía…ella me dio de probar su amor, y si no hubiese sido tan estúpido y egoísta… si por solo una vez hubiese dejado de hacerle caso a la razón y hubiese hecho lo que sentía…aún seguiría bebiendo e impregnándome del olor y sabor de ese néctar maravilloso.

Nunca en todos mis años me había pasado, pero ahora todos mis sentidos y sobretodo mi mente, que siempre ha sido muy confusa, respondían frente a un solo estímulo, se resumía solo a su existencia y a la necesidad de tenerla conmigo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos me encontré parado frente al Hospital donde se encontraba Bella, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto…pero era lo que necesitaba hacer. Entré cuidadosamente intentando que nadie me viera, y llegué a la recepción, la que para estaba vacía. Me acerqué al escritorio y rápidamente busqué el libro en el que se encontraban registrados todos los nombres de los pacientes que estaban hospitalizados, hasta que dí con el. Leí cada hoja a una velocidad que solo alguien como yo podría, hasta que encontré su hermoso nombre, se encontraba en el segundo piso, así que la distancia que nos separaba, pronto ya no existiría.

Me escabullí por los pasillos de forma sigilosa pero rápida -no soportaba ni si quiera un segundo más estar alejado de mi ángel, la desesperación y necesidad de tenerla cerca estaban ganando frente a mi cordura – hasta que llegué hasta la escalera, pero para mi desgracia había un par de guardias custodiando el ingreso hacia la escalera y al ascensor…pero eso no era impedimento para llegar a la razón de mi existencia, estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa. Entré a una oficina que estaba abierta, y supuse que era de algún médico ya que habían muchos diplomas colgados en las paredes, tomé una de las sillas que había hay y la arrojé fuertemente contra las ventanas, y luego solo se escuchó la mezcla entre el sonido de los vidrios quebrados y los gritos de las personas que estaban cerca… salí ágilmente de hay y no pasó mucho antes de que un par de enfermeras y por supuesto los dos guardias que me estaban impidiendo el paso, aparecieran en la oficina para enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y esperé hasta que la enfermera de turno entrara alguna de las habitaciones ya que estaba cumpliendo con su ronda nocturna, para mi suerte no tardó mucho en hacerlo y pude acercarme más, a cada paso que daba me era imposible no sentir la esencia de mi ángel, que me era imposible no distinguir su exquisito aroma y el deslumbrante y cautivante sonido de su corazón al latir…la sensación era indescriptible, nunca nadie podría despertar en mi, todo que mi pequeña con tan solo su aroma lograba.

Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta de su habitación, miré a todos lados para comprobar que nadie vendría, y entré pero el golpe de su aroma me quitó el aliento, la puerta se cerró suavemente tras de mi y mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo al ver a Bella en esa cama, conectada a muchos aparatos que sonaban uno tras otros, rodeada de cables y máquinas.  
Mi pequeña tenía sus ojos cerrados, su piel ahora parecía más blanca que nunca, incluso más blanca que la mía, pero seguía siendo hermosa… de una hermosura que hasta Venus hubiese estado dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa por obtener.

Me acerqué lentamente y no podía entender lo estúpido que fui al dejarla, sin entender como fui capaz de rehusar el amor que mi Bella me entregaba día a día, cada paso que cada me hacia dar cuenta que nunca hubiese encontrado a nadie que me hiciera sentir aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que ella provocaba y sigue provocando en mi, nunca hubiese encontrado a nadie…aunque hubiese dado vuelta mi mundo y el suyo buscando.

Me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado para poder estar más cerca de ella, y en el momento que tomé su mano entre la mía, sentí como si pequeñas y suaves descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

- Perdóneme mi amor, nunca debí dejarte, sé que no merezco que me perdones, sé cuanto te hice sufrir, pero lo hice pensando que sin mi tu ibas a estar mejor, creí que si yo me iba el peligro se iba conmigo – le dije mientras acariciaba su mano.

- Aún no entiendo como pusiste creer todo lo que dije ese día, como creíste en mis estúpidas palabras, no entiendo como me creíste después que te demostré día a día lo importante que eras para mí… Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo, te lo diré todos los día de mi existencia si tu me lo permites.

- Sé que fui yo quien te empujó a los brazos de Jacob, sé que si yo no me hubiese ido…nada de esto estaría pasando y tú estarías bien. Todo sería como debió ser, y cada noche dormirías acunada entre mis brazos, mientras yo cuidaría tus sueños, protegiendo el mundo del cual solo tu eres dueña y del que me alegraba formar parte, cada mañana te despertaría con un suave beso en los labios, recordándote lo maravillosa que eres y lo inmensamente feliz que me hacía el saber que me amabas…aunque no lo mereciera.

- Te prometo que voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, no importa cuanto sea, sé que tú corazón ahora está con el, pero si en algún rincón queda aunque sea un atisbo del amor que algún día me tuviste y desearas volver a mi lado, me harías el hombre más feliz que puede existir – susurre estas últimas palabras en su oído.

- Te esperaré y haré hasta lo imposible por recuperarte, no puedo vivir si no es a tu lado, nunca lo dude y muchas veces sentí deseos de volver y arreglar todo este entuerto, pero al saber que Jacob estaba a tu lado…no pude amor… no pude porque el puede entregarte cosas que yo nunca podré, el te daría cosas mientras que conmigo solo renunciarías a ellas.  
Pero soy un ser esencialmente egoísta…ahora más que nunca… te amo Bella, me cansé de hacer lo correcto y voy a luchar por ti, como nunca debí dejarlo de hacer…aunque si no puedes perdonarme lo entenderé y me alejaré para nunca más volver…pero mientras no tomes esa decisión, estaré a tu lado día y noche, cuidándote y esperando que me sigas amando como yo nunca lo he dejado de hacer, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…nunca me cansaré de repetirlo – le dije implorando que estuviese escuchándome…pero yo sabía que eso no era así.

Me acerqué con sumo cuidado hacia mi pequeña y sentí unos inmensos deseos de rozar sus labios con los míos, necesitaba sentir esa sensación que me maravillaba, necesitaba sentirme lo más cerca que pudiera a mi Bella…pero sabía que no era correcto, así que por unos segundos deposité un suave beso en su frente, pero algo extraño sucedió…vi que Bella iba caminando hacia la playa en la reserva, cuando detrás de unos árboles estaba Jacob y Leah besándose…todas las imágenes pasaron rápidamente, pero de pronto ya no pude ver más, me separé de ella por unos instantes intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando… pero no lo conseguía, no podía hilar ninguna idea…por primera vez podía ver en los pensamientos de Bella…aunque no fue el mejor pensamiento que pudo entregarme, me acerqué nuevamente a mi pequeña intentando recobrar la conexión perdida, pero esa extraña barrera que bloqueaba la mente de Bella había regresado.

Aún no separaba mis labios de la frente de bella, respirando el exquisito aroma que tenía su piel, y embriagándome con la sensación de su tibia piel bajo mis labios, cuando sentí que abrían la puerta de la habitación.

- Edward ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar al Hospital? … te pedí explícitamente que te quedaras en casa, esmerándome – me dijo Carlisle bastante enojado, pero sin elevar la voz.

- Disculpa, pero por favor entiéndeme no podía quedarme en casa sabiendo que ella esta aquí…no podía… necesitaba sentirla cerca – le dije

- Hijo te entiendo, pero debes darte cuenta que fue muy irresponsable lo que hiciste, ella puede despertar en cualquier momento y no sería para nada bueno que te viera… no aún por lo menos – me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

- Carlisle… ¿Qué…que fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Bella está aquí? ¿Cómo…como pasó? – pregunté ya que necesitaba saberlo.

- Bueno…por lo que me dijo Charlie…bella fue a la reserva y resbaló y se golpeó fuertemente con unas rocas – me respondió bastante nervioso.

- Carlisle por favor!! Sé honesto conmigo…yo no soy ningún idiota, me doy cuenta que estas intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que realmente pasó… Por favor Carlisle necesito saber lo que pasó…

- Edward yo…yo no sé si sea correcto yo…

-¡¡Carlisle!! – lo llamé antes que terminara de hablar y poco a poco fue cediendo ante mi petición.

En ese momento vi como Jacob le contaba toda la verdad a Carlisle, y lo que vi hace unos minutos en la mente de mi bella, cobraba más sentido que nunca… por la culpa de ese perro y su amante, mi Bella ahora esta en esta maldita cama, como pudo dejar que Leah la empujara… como no pudo evitar que atacara a Bella… tan estúpido es que la capacidad no le da para tanto. Prometí nunca más volver a hacer sufrir a Bella y nadie nunca más lo hará tampoco.

- Carlisle por favor cuida de Bella, tú sabes lo importante que es ella para mí… Carlisle por favor has todo lo que tengas que hacer para salvarla…todo. Le dije luego de darle un último beso en la frente a mi ángel.

Salí del Hospital tan rápido como me fue posible, sin darle tiempo a Carlisle de pensar, hablar o decir algo.

Desde que regresamos a Forks que lo único que tenía claro es que lucharía por el amor de Bella sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer o el tiempo que tuviese que esperar, pero por ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en encontrara e ese chucho, por su culpa mi bella estaba ahora en esa cama de hospital, por su culpa y por la de Leah, no entiendo como pudo engañar a Bella, como pudo traicionar el amor de mi preciosa Bella… No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero lo voy a encontrar y va a pagar por lo que hizo… no se donde lo pueda encontrar pero voy a buscar hasta en el más mínimo rincón del bosque y si es necesario cruzar la frontera impuesta en ese maldito acuerdo con los Quileutes, la haría, juré que protegería a Bella y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13******

Jacob

Salí de la cafetería con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza, aún no comprendía porque…pero me fue imposible negarme a contarle todo a ese doctorcito… no se que poder tendrá ese vampiro, pero sentí demasiada confianza al comenzar hablar con el, pero eso no quita lo estúpido que fui al contárselo todo…ya que esa maldita sanguijuela se va a enterar de lo que pasó con Bella, va a saber las razones de porque ella está como está.

No entiendo…juro que no entiendo como tiene cara para aparecerse por aquí, no entiendo como después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir. Pero era lógico que si Carlisle sabía lo que le había pasado a Bella, ese chupasangre también lo sabría…pero no tenía la necesidad de volver a Forks ¿Por qué no se quedó en su ataúd esperando noticias? ¿Por qué no se quedó con el resto de su clan? Ya hirió lo suficiente a Bella como para seguir torturándola.

Cuando llegué a la sala de espera me senté en una de las sillas, eché la cabeza hacia atrás inmerso en mis pensamientos, rogando que la operación saliera bien, lo único que pedía era que Bella se recuperara para poder caminar junto a ella tomados de las manos… como nunca debidos dejar de hacerlo.

No se en que momento…ni por cuanto tiempo me rendí ante el cansancio y la preocupación. De pronto Sentí como los dedos de Bella se entrelazaban junto a los míos, pero a pesar que intentaba sonreírme…sabía que algo la tenía preocupada…

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – le pregunté algo temeroso.

- Jake…lo que pasa…es que…yo…yo no puedo – me dijo al instante en que dejó de caminar.

-Bella…no entiendo…que es lo que no puedes?

- Jake…yo…yo te agradezco todo lo que hiciste y sigue sigues haciendo por mi… no piense que yo no te quiero…por el contrario yo siento un gran cariño por ti – me dijo casi en susurro.

- ¿Cariño?... ¿Cariño Bella…solo cariño? – pregunté incrédulo.

- Perdóname…yo no puedo seguir mintiéndome ni mintiéndote a ti…perdóname Jake…pero yo… yo no puedo seguir contigo…no después de lo que pasó.

- Bella…yo te expliqué lo que pasó con Leah…ella no significó nada para mi…tu lo sabes.

-Ese no es el problema… Jake yo… yo estoy con Edward…y no quiero ni puedo alejarme de su lado…ya lo perdí una vez y con el se fue todo el sentido que tenía mi vida, y ahora que lo recuperé mi vida recobró su sentido… y no sería capaz de vivir nuevamente alejada de el – me dijo al momento que soltó mi mano.  
- Jacob ella está conmigo… y ni tu ni nadie me vana separar de su lado…yo la amo – Dijo Edward que no se de donde apareció, luego la tomó entré sus brazos y la besó en los labios sin importarle que yo estuviese a menos de un metro de ellos, luego de un instante se separaron y pude notar una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara del maldito chupasangre.

- ¡¡Jake!!…¡¡Jake despierta!! – escuché luego que sentí una mano en mi hombro, y luego de unos segundos por completo.

-¿Qué pasa Charlie…¿Algo le paso a Bella? – le pregunté tratando de no pensar en el estúpido sueño que había tenido.

- Bella sigue igual, aún está dormida pero por lo que me dijo el Doctor Cullen, ella se encuentra estable – me respondió, mientras lo único que se reflejaba en su cara era tristeza.

-Si… lo mismo me dijo a mí hace un rato – le dije recordando lo estúpido que fui al sincerarme con el vampiro.

- Jacob debería ir a descansar por un par de horas… de verdad tu cara no es para nada buena, además Billy debe estar preocupado por ti…ni si quiera lo has llamado por teléfono.

- Charlie… yo prefiero quedarme aquí, por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar… si quieres puedo llamara mi papá si eso es lo que te preocupa – le dije.

- Jake en realidad me preocupas tú…por último anda, date una ducha, comes algo y luego vuelves…así también dejas más tranquilo a Billy y le cuentas como está Bella… De verdad Jake, debería ir…no quiero que después te enfermes tú…en cuanto tengas noticias de bella yo te llamo.

- Pero te vas a quedar solo Charlie… de verdad a mi no me molesta quedarme – le dije

- No…de verdad no hace falta, hace un rato llegó Reneé, ahora esta en la cafetería, así que no estoy solo…anda dúchate y come algo – me dijo Charlie.

Cuando salí del hospital estaba amaneciendo, así que prefería irme caminando y no tomar un taxi como me había dicho Charlie… ni si quiera me percaté de cuanto llevaba caminando, pero al parecer fue bastante ya que estaba muy cerca del bosque, me adentré en el, agradeciendo su silencio, ya que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar… mi cabeza era un enredo…seguí caminando hasta que llegué a una roca en la cual me senté.

Aún no entiendo como no pude darme cuenta de las intenciones de Leah…como no pude ver que la iba a atacar… ¡fui un imbecil!…un imbécil con letras mayúsculas, un imbecil de proporciones, como creí que Leah de verdad tenía intenciones de aclarar las cosas… es tan cobarde que ni si quiera ha venido a saber de la mejoría de Bella o llamado por teléfono en último caso.

Si tan solo hubiese reaccionado un segundo antes, nada de esto estaría pasando…las cosas entre Bella y yo estarían claras, Bella ahora estaría dormida en su cama, en su casa…y no en esa maldita cama de hospital.

Al recordar que Edward había venido junto con Carlisle, vinieron a mi mente las palabra de Leah…y un miedo enorme se apoderó de mi…y si Bella al darse cuenta que Edward estaba aquí…y que vino apenas supo lo que pasó…me abandona par estar con el…y si se da cuenta que aún está enamorada, y que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha estado a mi lado… no lo ha podido olvidar???

Yo sabía desde un comienzo todo lo que Bella sentía por el... pero no creo que sea tan tonta como para volver a su lado…no después de haber escuchado de su propia boca que no la amaba… no después de haber llorado tanto como lo hizo…ese chupasangre le destrozó el corazón y yo durante todo este tiempo me e encargado de unir cada una de sus piezas… me e encargado de borrar todo tipo de sufrimiento de su vida…me encargué de traer de vuelta a la Bella de la que me enamoré en cuanto llegó a Forks.

Aún seguía pensando en mi Bella, recordando cada momento que pasamos juntos…cuando un olor… el más desagradable que puede existir, llegó de golpe a mi nariz…No podía ser el…por favor que no sea el.

**Edward**

Salí del hospital solo con una cosa en la cabeza "Jacob Black", el y su amante iban a pagar poir todo lo que le habían hecho a Bella, ¿Cómo no pudo detener a esa cuando se dio cuenta que iba a atacara a mi Bella?... ¿Tan imbéciles son esos perros que no pueden pensar en dos cosas a la vez?

Es verdad que yo también hice sufrir mucho a Bella, y es una culpa con la que voy sa cargar por toda la eternidad… eso es algo por lo que me detesto. Pero yo nunca la engañé…Bella es mi vida, ella es la razón por la que no e ido con los Volturis, pero si mi pequeña sale mal de todo esto…si ella dejara de respirar… si la luz que irradia mi pequeña se apagara… yo no dudaría ni un segundo en ir a su encuentro, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que ir con los Volturis… no habría razón para mantener esta pseudo vida si Bella no está en ella.

Por mi mente pasaban mil formas distintas de matar a ese chucho…cada una más dolorosa que la anterior… es verdad que no sería nada agradable sentir sabor a perro en la boca, pero tan solo la idea de sentir su sangre corriendo, hacía que el monstruo que se había dormido dentro de mi…aflorara con más fuerza que nunca.

Había avanzado lo suficiente de mi camino, ya que para ese entonces me encontraba en el centro del bosque, intentando rastrear aunque sea el menor indicio o señal de Jacob, cuando sentó que mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, pensando que podía ser Carlisle con alguna noticia de bella… pero no.

- ¡¡Edward!! ¡¡Edward!! ¿! Hermanito estas bien ¡? Por favor dime que estas bien – me dijo casi gritando mi pequeña hermanita.

- Si Alice estoy bien ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – pregunté.

- Edward por favor tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacer nada de lo que piensas hacer…lo vi Edward…Lo vi…te vi con las manos llenas de sangre…Por favor Edward Prométemelo… Edward tú siempre has dicho que no quieres ser un monstruo…No lo hagas por favor…tu sabes que Bella nunca te lo perdonaría…Hermanito no eches a perder las cosas – Me dijo Alice y por un momento pude ver en mi mente lo que pasaría si mato a ese chucho y lo único que me importaba es que Bella me odiaría y nunca me permitiría acercarme a su lado.

- Tranquila Alice…no lo voy a hacer – respondí luego de unos segundos, luego de ver todo claramente.

- Por favor Edward… Piensa en Bella…Te amo Hermanito y solo quiero que seas feliz… por favor no hagas ninguna estupidez…. Cuídate, Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – le dije antes de colgar.

Alice tenía razón, todos estos años he luchado por no convertirme en un monstruo, sabía que si dañaba a Jacob Bella nunca me lo perdonaría y se alejaría definitivamente de mi… y es precisamente para evitar eso que volví, ya no puedo vivir sin mi Bella y no lo voy a echar a perder otra vez.

Necesitaba calmarme y había solo un lugar en el que lo conseguiría…Cuando por fin llegué al claro "A nuestro claro" me fue imposible recordar que este lugar fue testigo de la primera vez que me mostré frente a Bella tal y como yo era…recordé que aquí fue la primera vez que pude sentirla entre mis brazos, la primera vez que pude sentir muy de cerca el sonido maravilloso de su corazón.

- No te muevas – me dijo casi en susurro y yo cerré instintivamente mis ojos, podía sentir que lentamente se fue acercando cada vez más a mi y sentí al instante como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo mientras ella recorría con sus dedos mis mejilla, mis parpados, mis labios…esa sensación era incomparable, indescriptible, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir algo parecido.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que llamara a Carlisle a su móvil, pero no me contestó, así que me paré del suelo y salí de ese lugar tan maravilloso, ya no podía seguir esperando a tener noticias de Bella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y la paciencia se me estaba agotando. Estaba decidido a ir al Hospital, necesitaba hablar con Carlisle, sabía que ahora me sería mucho más complicado poder entrar a verla ya que obviamente abría mucha más gente dando vuelta que anoche, sería complicado…pero no imposible.

Caminé unos cuantos metros más cuando sentí un inconfundible y desagradable olor, caminé unos cuantos pasos más y me fue imposible no notar que Jacob estaba a menos de cinco metros de distancia, al instante sentí como los deseos que intenté reprimir ante la petición de Alice volvían a aflorar, los deseos de tenerlo entre mis manos y arrancarle la cabeza volvían a sentirse tan fuertes como antes…pero Alice me había dicho lo que pasaría si no me controlaba…y yo prometí hacer lo necesario para tener a Bella de nuevo a mi lado…y lo voy a cumplir.

-¿! Qué haces aquí ¡? – me gritó Jacob poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¿No crees que la respuesta es lógica? – respondí mientras de forma automática comencé a acercarme y podía sentir como ante cada paso que daba, cada uno de mis músculo se iban tensionándose y la sola idea de tenerlo entre mis manos hacía que sintiera un pequeño hormigueo en estas.

- ¡¡ No puedo creer lo miserable que eres, no puedo creer como te atreves a venir aquí luego de4 todo lo que le hiciste a Bella!! – me gritó y ante cada palabra que me decía, me era cada vez más difícil concentrarme en no saltarle encima y despedazarlo.

- Pero sabes que… alejarte fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho Cullen, no sabes lo feliz que he hecho a bella durante todo este tiempo…lo dichosa que se siente estando a mi lado – me dijo mientras sonreía y de pronto muchas imágenes se agolparon en mi mente…imágenes que no necesitaba ni quería ver.

Me repugnaba ver todas esas imágenes, en las que ese chucho recorría la piel suave y tibia de mi Bella, en las que besaba esos labios…esos labios que yo fui el primero en besar. Pero no la culpo de recurrir a Jacob…fui yo quien la empujó a esos asquerosos brazos.

- ¡¡Detente!! – le grité ya sin poder controlarme, me abalancé sobre el, lo tomé de los hombros y sin soltarlo lo estrellé contra un árbol el cual crujió ante el impacto.

- ¿Qué te pasa vampirito? ¿No puedes soportar la idea que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella? – me dijo sin importarle que lo tuviera acorralado, pero de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el cual me hizo retroceder.

- Claro que me doy cuenta que la amas…la amas tanto que de buenas a primeras te revuelcas con la primera que se te cruza por delante…es tu culpa que ella esté en ese maldito Hospital…es tu culpa chucho…¡¡y te prometo que lo vas a pagar caro!! – le dije mientras me acercaba solo para golpear lo en la cara.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero la pelea se volvía cada vez más interesante…debía reconocer que ese chucho era bastante fuerte…pero no lo suficiente, ya que por enésima vez estaba tirado en el suelo como el perro que era.

Estaba recuperando su postura defensiva, y podía leer en su mente la forma en la que pensaba atacarme, cuando sentí que mi móvil sonó…así que aunque sin ánimos de hacerlo le dije que se detuviera, y por primera vez supe que ese chucho era inteligente, puesto que comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba cuando yo contesté la llamada.

-¡¡Hijo, Alice me llamó!!… Por favor dime que estás bien, que no hiciste nada – me dijo Carlisle.

- Carlisle, ahora lo que menos importa es si yo estoy bien o no… lo único que importa es como esta Bella… ¿Qué pasó? ¡¡Dime!! – le exigí.

- Tranquilo Edward…la operación acabó hace como 25 minutos y todo salió bien, sin ninguna complicación… logramos realinear la columna de bella sin ningún inconveniente…así que tranquilo hijo - -al decirme eso pude sentir como la calma volvía y no pude evitar sentir que una sonrisa se apoderaba de mi cara…una sonrisa que solo respondía a mi Bella.

- ¡¡Carlisle yo voy para allá ahora mismo!! – le dije.

- Edgar por favor se razonable… no puedes venir, está Charlie e incluso Reneé aquí…te pueden ver y eso no ayudaría en nada hijo… por favor tomate las cosas con calma… no lo arruines – me dijo.

- Pero Carlisle yo necesito verla… necesito comprobar que esta bien – le rebatí.

- Hijo te aseguro que bella esta bien, confía en mi…ve a la casa y juntémonos allá, y te explico todo lo que pasó, así podemos conversar más calmadamente – me dijo esperando m respuesta pero yo solo colgué sin responder.

- Bueno vampirito… al menos algo bueno salió de que ustedes vinieran… por primera vez debo reconocer que fueron serviciales…o por lo menos ese doctorcito – me dijo ese chucho con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- No sé que es lo que irás a hace5r tú…pero por lo menos yo me voy a ir al hospital a ver como está "mi novia" – me dijo recalcando la voz en las últimas dos palabras.

- Disfrútalo mientas te dure lobito… disfruta de tu felicidad… que voy a hacer lo que sea para que se te acabe lo antes posible… que te quede claro – le dije mientras el comenzaba a caminar dándome la espalda, ni si quiera volteó a mirarme, pero sus recuerdos cada vez se volvían más nítidos.

Por primera vez desde que ese chucho se cruzó en mi camino debo reconocer que siento envidia por el… ya que el tiene al más precioso ángel a su lado…al ángel que yo nunca debí dejar volar de mi lado.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Edward

Han pasado caso dos meses desde que Bella fu edad de alta del Hospital, casi dos meses en los que he estado prácticamente solo… ya que aunque Carlisle me pidió de todas las formas posibles que lo acompañara de vuelta a casa, me negué tantas veces como me lo pidió, el sabía perfectamente que no conseguiría nada intentando convencerme que volviera con el… yo tenía mi lista de prioridades y en ella las diez primeras estaban ocupadas por mi pequeña…no puedo negar que extraño demasiado a mi familia, extraño los abrazos de Esme, a Alice corriendo por toda la casa y Jasper intentando calmarla, extraño los consejos de Carlisle, los juegos con Emmeth y aunque no entiendo porque, extraño discutir con Rosalie, ya que aunque siempre peleamos, sabíamos que estábamos el uno al lado del otro para lo que fuese necesario.

Cada vez que tengo contacto con Alice me pide venir a acompañarme, incluso me ha prometido no comprar absolutamente nada si le permito venir, pero ella sabe mejor que nadie que esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo…sin involucrar a nadie más, además si mi poco convencional familia vuelve, el pueblo entero lo sabría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y por lo tanto, la gran noticia del regreso de los Cullen también llegaría a oídos de Bella…lo cual no sería para nada bueno… no por el momento.

Cada noche desde que mi ángel salió del hospital me he colado por su ventana, solo para verla dormir, para poder sentirme aunque sea un poco más cercano a mi pequeña…aunque no soy el único que viene a visitarla ya que Jacob viene todos los días, antes de que Bella volviera al instituto se pasaba todo el día con ella, así que su habitación estuvo por poco mas de un mes con un olor bastante desagradable, pero el que era mitigado por la exquisita esencia de Bella.

Reneé se quedó cuidando de bella hasta que fue capaz de arreglárselas por si sola, esa fue una petición de Charlie ya que le complicaba mucho la idea de tener que ayudar a ducharse o cambiarse de ropa a Bella, realmente no sabía como hacerlo, ya que sabía que sería una situación muy incómoda tanto para el, como para Bella… pero sobretodo para el.

Ángela venía a diario a verla y la mantenía al corriente de todas las asignaturas del instituto ya que como estaba a punto de graduarse, ahora menos que nunca – siendo su último año juntas – se separaban, así que por lo menos la presencia de Ángela ayudó a aque ese chucho no se la pasara todo el día rondando a Bella.

Hoy como todas las noches, luego de esperar que tanto Charlie como Bella estuviesen dormidos, entré con el mayor de los cuidaos por la ventana a la habitación del ángel más maravilloso que puede existir, para variar un poco la ventana estaba cerrad y no era necesario ser un adivino para saber quien la cerraba, ya que Jacob cada tarde antes de irse se encargaba de dejar bien cerrada la venta de Bella, pero lo que el no sabía es que yo tenía mucha practica lidiando con esta ventanita ya que en más de alguna ocasión me dio problemas para entrar, así que para desgracia de Jacob no tenía ningún inconveniente en abrirla.

A pesar de los cientos de veces que la e visto dormir, aún me sigue resultando fascinante… cada noche me siento junto a mi pequeña velando sus sueño, espantando cualquier pesadilla o mal pensamiento que pueda quebrantar la calma y paz que la rodea, cada noche – casi en susurro- tarareo su nana para que no despierte… sé que eso la calma.

Aún cuando cierro los ojos soy capaz de recordar cada detalle de mi pequeña, esos ojos tan profundos en los que me pierdo, el exquisito rosa de sus mejillas, el color de sus labios que tantas veces me pertenecieron, las ondas que se formaban en su pelo ante el movimiento que le provocaba el viento…todo…era capaz de recordarlo todo…pero esos recuerdos no se comparan en lo más mínimo a disfrutar de la realidad… no entiendo como fui capaz de alejarme de su lado, no sé como fui capaz de vivir más de un año alejado de mi ángel, si ahora no pasa un solo día en el que no sienta la necesidad de su cercanía, desde que volví a Forks no ha pasado una sola noche en la que no me haya quedado con ella hasta altas horas de la madrugada…disfrutando de mi pequeña, embriagándome con su exquisita esencia, disfrutando de la sensación que produce en mi, cada vez que acaricio sus mejillas o su frente mientras duerme, se apodera de mi una sensación que hace que me sienta rendido frente a Bella, ella me debilita, hace que mis pensamientos pierdan coherencia y no puedan hilar más de una idea a la vez, ella hace que mi autocontrol se desvanezca…ella es mi debilidad…pero la debilidad que le da razón a mi existencia.

La mayoría de las noches mi niña está bastante tranquila, pero hace un par de días, no lo estuvo, no se porque razón pero estuvo muy intranquila, se movía mucho y decía cosas que no logré entender. Cuando me acerqué a ella para intentar calmarla me llevé un gran susto, creí por segunda vez que me había visto… ya que abrió los ojos de par en par y me quedó mirando fijamente… pero luego sonrió y volvió a cerrarlos. Eso me recordó a la noche en la que mi pequeña por fin abrió los ojos luego de ese maldito accidente.

Como era de costumbre, me pasé toda esa noche a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola, amándola como nunca lo he dejado de hacer, pero ya era hora de que me fuera por que las enfermeras están a punto de cambiar de turno, así que en cualquier momento entrarían para que la enfermera del turno que seguí supiera todos los detalles de la evolución de Bella.

Aún manteniendo su pequeña mano entre la mía, me acerqué a mi ángel para darle un beso en la frente, como lo hacía cada noche – o madrugada – antes de irme, pero antes de acercarme completamente… sentí un leve apretón en mi mano, lo cual hizo que me separara de ella, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero pestañeaba rápidamente intentando enfocar su mirada, pero tantos días con esos hermosos ojos cerrados le jugaban en contra… los latidos del corazón de mi pequeña comenzaron a aumentar cada vez más, asumo que fue por no saber donde estaba, así que algunas de las máquinas a las que estaba conectada comenzaron a emitir esos desagradables pero característicos sonidos, así que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que entraran las enfermeras a revisar que todo estuviese bien. Miré por última vez a mi pequeña y no pude evitar sonreír al saber que había despertado, que ahora podía maravillarme con la dulzura que entregaba su mirada y tranquilizarme con el sonido de su voz, me fui preocupado ante la idea que Bella hubiese podido verme, pero feliz y tranquilo a la vez ya que por fin los días de angustia se habían acabado, pero ahora comenzaba otra etapa que estaba ansiosos y nervioso por empezar.

Pero esta noche, estuvo muy calmada, prácticamente ni se movió, no dijo nada en toda la noche… solo suspiraba de vez en cuando, y que daría yo por ser el dueño de esos suspiros… pero no me podía engañara, yo sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían.

Me senté de frente a ami pequeña y me acerqué apoyando una mano en su costado para poder besar su frente, ya que debía irme si no quería que Charlie se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero cuando iba acercándome Bella se movió quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos… - Edward – dijo luego de suspirar en mis labios, lo cual provocó que miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieran por completo.

Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era separarme de mi pequeña, ya que tenerla así de cerca y sintiendo como su aroma golpeaba sobre mis labios, estaba logrando que el poco autocontrol que me quedaba… desapareciera, pero no podía separarme, sentía como si u imán me atrajera a su cuerpo cada vez más.

Será solo un beso… solo un rápido beso Edward… Un roce de sus labios nada más – me debatía y cada vez me sentía menos capaz de negarme a esa idea, pero sabía que o era correcto, no mientras las cosas entre nosotros no estuviesen claras… aunque me fascinaba la idea de volver a probar ese dulce néctar que me entregaban sus labios, hasta el más mínimo roce con ellos hacia que todo en mi vida cobrar sentido, solo con un beso Bella lograba que el mundo perdiera valor…pero no podía…no por ahora, no mientras ella no quiera.

Me acerqué por segunda vez y deposité un suave, casto y lento beso en su frente, aunque deseando haber podido besar sus labios, rocé levemente nuestras narices y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la exquisita sensación que me embargaba al tenerla así de cerca.

- Por favor dime que cuando despierte aun estarás a mi lado – escuché mientras sentía unos tibios brazos enrollarse tras mi cuello.

- Edward por favor dime que estarás conmigo cuando habrá los ojos por la mañana – me dijo mi ángel mientras sus ojos de ese exquisito color chocolate se encontraban con los míos, y a pesar de que no necesitaba hacerlo, comencé a respirar rápidamente producto del nerviosismo e intentando que mi cabeza diera con las palabras precisas.

- Bella… Mi Bella…sigue durmiendo, necesitas descansar…esto no es más que un sueño – le dije sin poder ni querer separarme.

- Entonces no quiero despertar… por que cuando lo haga, tu ya no vas a estar - -me dijo con la voz cargada de tristeza y guardó silencio por un leve momento

- Aunque por otro lado, si es solo un sueño… cuando despierte no tendré por que arrepentirme de nada… porque solo es un sueño – me dijo mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, y hacía que la ínfima distancia que nos separaba fuese nula.

Acercó lenta y tímidamente sus tibios labios a los míos, que por todo este tiempo la han esperado con ansias, de un segundo a otro la distancia ya no existía, y solo podía sentir sus dulces labios se posaban sobre los míos intentando que estos respondiesen ante el contacto. No pude controlarme más y una de mis manos recorrió sus mejillas mientras que la otra se adueñaba de su cintura, intentando acercarla suavemente más a mí.

Sus labios danzaban sin descanso sobre los míos, haciendo que los estos la siguieran los pasos de ese exquisito baile… no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, dicen que cuando las personas sueñan en su inconsciente el que se expresa por ellas, dejando salir libremente sus sentimientos y emociones, y mi pequeña pensaba que estaba soñando… y soñando conmigo.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda sin descanso y a eso sumándole la forma en que nos estábamos besando… estaba logrando que perdiera hasta la más mínima cuota de autocontrol que me quedaba. Así que lentamente sin querer herir sus sentimientos y sin ganas de hacerlo, rompí lentamente el beso, pero sus brazos se cerraron en mi espalda, impidiendo separarme por completo.

- Duerme Bella mía… debes seguir soñando – le dije mientras me acercaba para dar un último y pequeño beso en su labios.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y se puso de lado, acurrucándose en mi pecho, y con sus pequeñas manos me tomó firmemente por la camisa, como asegurándose que no me fuese a separar de su lado. No sabía si era correcto o no, pero a estas alturas ya poco me importaba… así que pasé uno de mis brazos por la delgada y perfecta cintura de Bella, intentando estar lo más cerca posible de ella, disfrutando cada segundo de tenerla a mi lado… como tantas otras noches… ya que no sabía cuando volvería a tenerla así de nuevo, en realidad no sabía si volvería algún día a pasar lo que hace unos minutos atrás.

A pesar de haberme entregado ese inesperado beso, que me hizo volar al cielo y volver, y a pesar de tenerla ahora entre mis brazos, no puedo evita sentirme aterrado por lo que pueda pasar… sé que mi objetivo es recuperar su amor cueste lo que cueste… pero el problema es que no sé como hacerlo, descubrí el amor junto a Bella, mi principio y final en este extraño pero grandioso sentimiento se reducen a mi ángel, nunca supe como logré que me amara de la forma en la que alguna vez lo hizo… y tengo miedo de no saber como volver a lograrlo.

La idea me aterra, si eso pasara mi existencia no tendría sentido… ¿Para que seguir viviendo si el ángel que te entrega la luz para guiarte en el camino, se niega a seguirte la dando?... ¿Para que seguir viviendo si el alimento que me entregan sus labios ya no me será concedido?

Bella comenzó a moverse nuevamente, por lo cual empecé a tararear su nana para que no despertara… pero de pronto una simple y pequeña frase de sus labios, me hizo sentir que quizá no tenía mucho que temer… - Ojala no hubiese sido un sueño – dijo mi pequeña al darme la espalda, estas palabras hicieron que una pequeña llama de esperanza o ilusión se encendiera en mi interior, y me incitaban a seguir luchando por recuperar se amor, sin importar cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar para recobrarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Jacob  
  
Cada hora que pasaba no ayudaba en nada a calmar la ansiedad que tenía por que ese vampiro estúpido bajara de la habitación de Bella, para de una vez por todas hacerle frente como debí hacerlo la primera vez que me di cuenta que esa sanguijuela entraba por la ventana de Bella todas las noches.

¿A caso pensó que yo soy tan estúpido que no me iba a dar cuenta? … tan imbécil me cree que pensó que no iba a sentir el repugnante olor que impregnaba la habitación de Bella??

El tan solo pensar lo que podía estar pasando hay dentro me estaba volviendo loco, el solo imagina que Bella lo hubiese perdonado me traía con los nervios de punta, por mucho autocontrol que esa sanguijuela haya adquirido durante todos estos años, dudo que se haya limitado solo a verla dormir, además Bella en algún momento se tendría que haber despertado y haberlo visto… ¿Pero de verdad ella sería tan tonta como para hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó nada? Y volver a lanzarse a sus brazos haciendo de cuenta que el nunca la abandonó, que nunca la hizo sufrir?

No … no creo que Bella se quiera tan poco como para hacer algo así, además sus actitudes no han cambiado conmigo, después que aclaramos todo lo que pasó con Leah las cosas volvieron a la normalidad… bueno casi todo, ya que aún podía notar una cierta cuota de tristeza o miedo en sus ojos…miedo a Leah, miedo a que ella volviera y le hiciera daño otra vez, y aunque le he repetido hasta el cansancio que ella se fue lo bastante lejos como para no molestar, aún así siente miedo de que vuelva.

Incluso un día tuve que traer a Seth para que confirmara lo que yo le había repetido una y mil veces, eso en cierto sentido la calmó un poco, pero aún así me ha dicho que hay noches en que esa maldita escena se apodera de sus sueños… me ha dicho que revive claramente el momento en que Leah la miraba con odio, como si quisiera acabara con su vida justo en ese momento, siente como la empuja y vuelve a revivir el mismo dolor que la dejó sin aliento, ese día en el que ocurrió todo, pero me dice que los sueños no terminan mal, ya que de pronto ese dolor se calma, y siente que la tranquilidad y una sensación de protección la envuelven, como si alguien estuviese junto a ella para protegerla y para tranquilizarla cada vez que las pesadillas vuelven a inquietarla… por eso no me cae en la cabeza la idea que nunca haya despertado en las noches, cualquier persona normal despierta cuando tiene una pesadilla y no creo que Bella sea la excepción a la regla.

De pronto sucedió lo que llevaba esperando desde que llegué hace un par de horas, esa sanguijuela bajó como si nada de la habitación de Bella, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, y tenía una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la cara… sonrisa que yo me iba a encargar de borrar y disfrutaría de cada momento mientras lo hacía.

Me escondí detrás de unos grandes árboles intentando no hacer ruidos y me limité a esperar que se adentrara lo suficiente en el bosque para poder enfrentarlo de una buena vez, ya que obviamente no podía hacerlo frente a la casa de Bella, por que ella se daría cuenta y aún existía la leve posibilidad que el vampirito haya sido lo suficientemente cauto en sus visitas y que Bella no haya notado su presencia, y no iba a arriesgarme a que se diera cuenta que esa cosa había regresado.

Fui caminando tras el a una distancia prudente, que me permitiera vigilar cada paso que daba, esperé hasta que se adentró lo suficiente en el bosque, iba a hablarlo pero se me adelantó…

- Por que no te dejas de jugar al gato y al ratón Jacob, y me dices de una buena vez lo que has estado esperando decirme?? Porque la verdad es que hoy no estoy con ánimos de jugar lobito – me dijo mientras se volteaba a verme.

- No estoy jugando ningún juego, pero no tengo ningún problema en empezarlo… sabes de sobra que no saldrías bien parado – le grité pero solo se rió de mala gana, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a un paso bastante lento y con actitud despreocupada.

- ¡¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir entrando por la ventana de mi novia cada noche?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de todo el daño que le causaste que quieres seguir haciéndola sufrir?! – le grité otra vez.

- Pienso entrar en su habitación cada noche del resto de su vida si ella me lo permite – me dijo con actitud desafiante, pero que se cree… no se da cuenta que el novio de bella soy yo, que su oportunidad el la desaprovechó.

- Entonces por que no eres lo suficientemente hombre y de una vez por todas le dices que volviste…por que no usas esa valentía y le dices que regresaste después de haberla abandonado a mitad del bosque como lo hiciste hace más de un año sin importarte sus sentimientos ni nada?? Porque no te muestras frente a ella y te dejas de escabullirte por su ventana como un ladrón? ¿O acaso no tien4s más armas para jugar este juego, que te vales de algo tan bajo como eso?

- ¿Un juego Jacob? ¿Para ti esto es un juego? Para ver quien de los dos es lo suficientemente bueno como para quedarse con el premio mayor… eso es Bella para ti?? Un trofeo para mostrarle a tus amigos en señal de victoria? … esto para mi no es un juego… Bella es lo más importante y maravilloso que me ha podido pasar, fui un imbécil al dejarla pero no lo voy a hacer otra vez, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para reconquistar a Bella… Todo Jacob y no me importa cuanto tiempo me tarde… tengo toda la eternidad para esperarla…

- Pero no te preocupes Edward… que mientras tú esperas por toda la eternidad… soy yo el que va a disfrutar de su compañía, de sus besos, sus caricias… ni si quiera te imaginas los suaves que se han vuelto sus labios… ni la forma en que me pide que la bese y…

-¡¡Basta!! – me gritó al instante en que me tomó por el cuello y me levantó un poco desde el suelo… me estaba resultando bastante difícil respirar ya que su agarre se hacía cada vez más fuerte en mi cuello, pero de pronto me soltó, por lo que en respuesta comencé a toser ya que la presión había sido mucha.

- No me interesa saber lo que hagan tu y Bella...Pero recuerda que fui yo el primero en besar esos labios… los que tu implorabas por recorrer, fui yo quien cuidó y sigue cuidando sus sueños cada noche, mientras tú re revuelcas de tan solo imaginar lo que podría estar pasando en su habitación… te atormenta la idea que ella me perdone… y voy a hacer todo lo que sea para que tu tormento se haga realidad ¿Escuchaste lobito o te lo repito? – me dijo con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo me voy a quedar sentado esperando a que eso pase? Esperando a que recobres terreno… si crees que va a pasar eso será mejor que te sientes a esperar porque aunque seas un vampiro te prometo que te vas a cansar… yo también me voy a valer de todas las armas que tenga… y no tengo la menor intención de jugar limpio.

- Eso lo tengo más que claro… nunca has jugado limpio y esta no tiene porque ser la ocasión para comenzar a hacerlo – me dijo.

Iba a responderle cuando una llamada entró a mi móvil y por la hora que era, yo ya sabía de quien se trataba… tomé el móvil y miré a Edward regalándole una amplia sonrisa mientras contestaba la llamada.

- Buenos días mi amor… ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunté a Bella sin apartar mi vista de Edward, y pude notar como de a poco iba empuñando sus manos y la o quedaba ni un rastro de su sonrisita.

- Si princesa… no hay problema, como a las ocho te paso a buscar… un beso te quiero nos vemos en un rato – contesté mientras Edward aún seguía mirándome desde la misma posición.

- Bueno como te debes haber dado cuenta era mi novia… te das cuenta que en esta historia el que sale sobrando eres tú… y si me disculpas debo ir a buscas la camioneta para llevara Bella al instituto… no me gustaría que se retrase y que la regañen – le dije antes de comenzara a caminar.

- No voy a perder ninguna oportunidad Jacob… ninguna – me dijo.

- Yo tampoco vampirito… yo tampoco – le dije sin dejar de caminar, esta pelea la iba a ganar yo… estaba muy equivocado si creía que le iba a dejar el camino libre con Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Bella

Desde que salí del hospital he soñado con mucha más frecuencia, he soñado unas cuantas veces con Leah… es como si volviese a revivir lo que pasó ese día en la playa… pero creo que eso debe ser normal, no todos los días desatas la furia de una licántropo, llevándola a tal punto que te azote contra las rocas y vives para contarlo.

Pero no solo ella a rondado en mis sueños últimamente… con mucha frecuencia – a veces más de la que me gustaría – e soñado con Edward… sueño con su voz, que me canta, que me pide perdón, en mis sueños me dice que me ama… que nunca dejó de hacerlo, lo escucho recriminarse una y mil veces por haberme dejado, pero sé que solo son ilusiones que crea mi cabeza. Incluso hubiese podido jurar que cuando desperté luego del accidente, lo hice por que sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano y era una temperatura que solo podía provenir de una persona… al abrir los ojos lo vi, parado frente a mi, pero no lo veía claramente, era una imagen difusa… pero esa era otra alucinación, eso es imposible… el nunca va a volver, no después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado… mal que mal los vampiros se distraen con facilidad.

Pero anoche fue distinto… fue un sueño tan real, podía sentir como al más mínimo contacto con su piel hacía que la mía se erizara, su respiración acelerada sobre mis labios me permitía poder saborear su esencia, como en tantas otras oportunidades tuve ese placer, en mi sueño mantenía esa perfecta mirada en la cual me perdía al instante en que mis ojos se cruzaban con los suyos.

El me decía que siguiera soñando, y la verdad no tenía la menor intención de hacer lo contrario, ya que sabía que si despertaba el ya no estaría a mi lado. La sensación de tenerlo tan cerca de mi, me hacia imposible no acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba…así que lo hice, lo abracé fuertemente y lo acerqué lo más que pude hacía mi, dejando la distancia que nos separaba en cero… mis labios se adaptaron perfectamente entre los suyos, el efecto del sueño era tan real, que parecía que de verdad lo estuviese besando. En un comienzo sus labios estaban temerosos, como la primera vez que nos besamos, pero poco a poco fueron cediendo ante la petición de los míos. De pronto aunque lenta y tiernamente se encargó de romper el beso, como lo hacía cada vez que sentía que estábamos sobrepasando los límites autoimpuestos por el.

Sentí como me rodeo con sus níveos brazos y me pidió que siguiera soñando, recuerdo que me aferré a el como si de eso dependiera mi vida y rogué que no fuera un sueño. Soñé que dormía entre sus brazos – como lo hice cada noche antes de su partida – y volví a sentirme completa, protegida… y amada. Pero al despertar comprobé que no había sido más que un sueño, uno como nunca había tenido… pero sueño al fin y al cabo.

Traje de nuevo a mi mente cada caricia, cada palabra, cada beso, implorando que algún día volviesen a ser realidad, pero yo mejor que nadie sabía que eso nunca volvería a suceder.

Tengo que haber estado sumida completamente en mi mundo ya que ni siquiera escuché la alarma del despertador, solo me di cuenta cuando Charlie entró en mi habitación, ya que desde el accidente me dijo que lo mejor sería que no le pusiera seguro, por si algo me ocurría de noche.

- Bella… ya me voy a trabajar – me dijo.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté un poco alarmada.

- Al parecer te quedaste dormida por que son las siete treinta, así que será mejor que llames a Jacob para que te espere – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¡ Me quedé dormida!! ¡¡Voy a llegar tarde!! – grité y Charlie solo asintió con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente antes de despedirse.

Tomé el teléfono y le marqué al móvil de Jake, su saludo me extrañó un poco ya que a pesar de que siempre era muy cariñoso y atento conmigo, era muy extraño que me dijera "amor", pero estaba tan apurada que no le di mayor importancia, le expliqué rápidamente que me había quedado dormida y le pedía que me pasara a buscar un poco más tarde, a lo cual el accedió sin problemas.

Me di una ducha lo más rápido que pude, saque unos vaqueros y una blusa del closet y me vestí, me puse mis zapatillas de siempre y traté de arreglar lo mejor posible la maraña que tenía en el pelo, aunque no conseguí muchos resultados. Estaba tomando desayuno cuando el sonido de un auto estacionándose frente a mi casa me indicó que el desayuno se acababa, miré por la ventana y era Jake, tomé mi bolso, me puse la cazadora y salí, abrí la puerta del copiloto y entré.

- Hola Bella – me dijo Jake mientras se acercaba para a saludarme, me dio un suave beso en los labios y sentí algo muy extraño, fue una sensación tan diferente a la que había tenido con el sueño de anoche… a pesar de que solo fue producto de mi subconsciente, hasta el más leve roce con los labio de Edward hacía que sintiera como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago… y lo que sentía al besar a Jake no se comparaba en lo absoluto.

- ¡¡Bella!! … te pregunté que como había pasado la noche – me dijo Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Eh... yo... bien Jake… bien – le respondí, y ni si quiera se imaginaba lo bien que dormí, aunque bien era quedarse corto.

El día en el instituto pasó de lo más normal.. bueno casi de lo más normal, ya que hoy correspondía gimnasia y para mi suerte el doctor que me operó me dijo que hasta nuevo aviso tenía licencia, lo cual me daba tiempo de graduarme sin tener que soportar ninguna peligrosa clase en la cual el ejercicio físico o deportes estuviesen de por medio.

Mis compañeros estaban jugando un partido de voleibol y cuando Mike saltó para bloquear, Tayler que estaba del orto lado de la malla también saltó y aunque no entiendo como, chocaron con sus cabezas y ambos cayeron de espalda al suelo, fue un golpe digno de recordar, primero un silencio muy tenso se apoderó de gimnasio, pero luego al ver las expresiones de Mike y Tayler no pudimos hacer otra cosa que echarnos a reír, tanto que por lo menos a mi me faltaba el aire para seguir riendo.

En la hora siguiente me correspondía Literatura, perola profesora nos pidió los trabajos y nos dijo que podíamos retirarnos ya que ella tenía algunos asuntos personales que atender, por lo cual todos salimos antes que el director o alguien entrara a la sala diciéndonos que iba a reemplazar a la profesora Moore.

Intenté llamara Jacob a su móvil para avisarle que mis clases se habían suspendido y me pudiera venir a buscar, puesto que Charlie aun se niega a dejarme conducir y Jake se ofreció a venirme a dejar a y a buscar al instituto, y a pesar que la idea de tener un novio-niñera no me agradaba mucho, lo prefería mil veces antes de que fuese Charlie el que me viniera a dejar y a buscar en su patrulla con esas lindas luces brillando en lo alto del auto.

Intenté varias veces con el móvil de Jacob pero no me contestó, por lo que supuse que otra vez se le olvidó cargar la batería, así que llamé a su casa pero luego de insistir e insistir nadie me contestó. Y a Charlie no lo podía llamar ya que dijo que estaría fuera de Forks durante todo el día, así que decidí caminar, mal que mal una caminata de vez en cuando no le viene mal a nadie, me puse los audífonos, encendí el I-pod y comencé a caminar.

El ir sola me dio tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas, entre ellas el sueño de anoche… bueno la verdad es que eso estuvo rondando todo el día por mi cabeza y cada vez que lo recordaba se me apretaba el estómago y sentía una mezcla extraña entre nerviosismo, tristeza… y alegría. No puedo negar que muchas veces me he puesto a soñar despierta, imaginando como sería mi vida si Edward aun siguiera a mi lado, me imagino caminando de su mano por los pasillos del instituto, sintiendo como la gran mayoría de la población femenina me odiaba por ser yo quien ocupaba ese lugar y no ellas; me imagino junto a el en el baile de graduación, no es que durante este tiempo me haya comenzado a agradar el hecho de bailar o que mis pies fuesen menos torpes al momento de hacerlo, pero la sensación d estar entre sus brazos y dejarme llevar por la melodía que nos acompañaba… era única. Imaginar todo lo que nunca podría realizarse hizo salir un gran y profundo suspiro cargado de dolor tristeza y porque negarlo, también de ilusión… ilusión de despertar algún día entre sus suaves brazos y me dijera que todo esto había sido un sueño… un mal sueño, pero lamentablemente eso no era así, yo no estaba viviendo un sueño, esta era una gran y dolorosa realidad.

Aunque de todos modos no puedo quejarme ya que Jake se a encargado de cuidarme y quererme durante todo este tiempo, sin importarle nada más que mi felicidad… obvio que lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, pero algún día me encantaría poder decirle mirándolo a los ojos que lo amo, que nunca he sido tan feliz como lo soy con el… pero si lo hiciera le estaría mintiendo a el y mintiéndome a mi, y eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Creo que fue a causa del sueño que tuve, pero hoy sentí algo muy extraño al besar a Jake, como que la tibieza de sus labios me incomodara, fue como si mis labios desearan encontrar otra temperatura… una que solo podrían encontrara en sueños. De verdad que durante todo este tiempo e sido muy feliz junto a Jake – bueno exceptuando lo de Leah – siempre es atento y detallista conmigo, siempre me saluda con una sonrisa y un beso, cualquiera se sentiría dichosa y feliz al lado de alguien como el… pero yo no, y no es que yo sea desagradecida, si no que es porque a pesar que lo quiera ocultar, y se lo niegue a todos – incluso a mi - hay solo una persona por la cual arriesgaría todo, sin importarme absolutamente nada… con el que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, me sentiría protegida y amada entre sus brazos… y completamente feliz.

Estaba cruzando la calle, cuando no se de donde, vi que una camioneta negra venía a toda velocidad en mi dirección, sentí como poco a poco todos mis músculos se congelaron y mi respiración se volvió cada vez más pesada, sabía perfectamente que de esta no me salvaba y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable.

Y de pronto lo único que pude sentir fue el suelo en mi espalda y algo firme que me mantenía en esa posición, pero para mi sorpresa y aún sin abrir los ojos producto del miedo que tenía, me dí cuenta que no sentía ningún dolor, ni el más mínimo dolor.

Inesperadamente sentí como la presión que estaba sobre mi se iba alivianando, para luego recibir un percibir como alguien rozaba mi mejilla apartándome los mechones de pelo que cubrían mi cara, pero ese no era cualquier roce, esas manos suaves como la seda yo las conocía a la perfección... abrí rápidamente mis ojos para encontrarme con una mirada que desde hace mucho solo veía en sueños...

- ¿Bella? ... respóndeme... ¿Bella estás bien? - me dijo con su voz aterciopelada cargada de preocupación y tristeza. Y esta vez si que mi mente se estaba pasando de la raya…

- Bella… por favor dime algo – volvió a hablar sin apartar su mirada de la mía, y sentí como una lágrima comenzó a rodar por mi mejilla.

- Ed... Edward... ¿Tú?... esto tiene que ser otro sueño ¿Cierto?... tú... tú no puedes estar aquí… - le dije con la voz entrecortada.

- No Bella... de verdad estoy aquí… ya no estas soñando – me dijo y no pude evitar paralizarme por completo, no podía ser… el se fue… me abandonó… ¿Por qué iba a regresar luego de tanto tiempo?... de pronto dejé de ser conciente de el, de mi y de todo, para serlo solo de la oscuridad que me comenzó a rodear.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Edward

Luego de la discusión con Jacob fue inevitable que sus palabras y recuerdos quedaran dando vueltas dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez, siempre he sido muy reservado en cuanto a mis sentimientos, todos los que me rodean o en los que puedo confiar tienen problemas suficientes como para más encima agobiarlos con los míos, pero en este momento desearía que Alice estuviese a mi lado, sé que ese pequeño duendecito tendría las palabras precisas para este momento, o Esme me abrazaría fuertemente hasta que mis ideas estuviesen un poco más claras… pero sabía que ellos no podían estar aquí, esto es algo que debo afrontar solo, porque yo fui el único causante de todo esto.

Di vueltas por el bosque pensando en mil cosas, hasta que llegué al único lugar en el que realmente me siento libre, en el cual puedo estar tranquilo y pensar relajadamente… este lugar lleno de recuerdos en el que por primera vez me atreví a mostrarme frente a mi ángel tal y como soy, sin tapujos, sin mentiras ni engaños… aquí por primera vez le demostré al real peligro que se exponía cada vez que yo estaba a su lado, aquí le demostré que no soy tan fuerte como aparento serlo ya que su cercanía me hace débil… débil a ella, a su piel, a su aroma, al sonido de su corazón al palpitar, a sus labios… no podía creer que hace tan solo un par de horas había vuelto a degustar el más dulce de los néctar, me deleité con la suavidad y calidez de sus besos, me era imposible no sonreír al recordar que hace tan poco la rodee con mis brazos y la acuné en mi pecho, en el cual durmió placidamente mientras le acariciaba la frente, sus mejillas, sus labios… aun no puedo entender lo imbecil que fui al alejarme, nunca pensé lo doloroso que me sería mantener la distancia, todo por mi estúpida idea de dejarla hacer su vida – como si yo no hubiese existido – como fui tan estúpido al decir algo así, yo sabía perfectamente que nunca la podría olvidar aunque pasaran cien años más, pero guardaba la esperanza que ella encontrara el amor de la mano de potra persona, alguien con la cual no corriera peligro como lo corría a mi lado… pero no soporto la idea de verla rodeada por otros brazos, todo esto es por mi culpa, yo mismo me encargué de empujarla a los brazos de Jacob y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

Es cierto que tengo toda la eternidad para esperarla, y usaré cada día de esta para recuperarla y aunque ella logre olvidar y perdonar todo el daño que le hice en sus últimos días de vida, encantado acepto volver a su lado y dedicaría cada minuto, cada segundo de de ellos en hacerla la mujer más feliz que puede existir, cumpliendo todas y cada una de sus peticiones, sin importar cuan descabelladas sean, la complacería en todo y la amaría como nunca… como nunca lo e dejado de hacer.

Pero pensar en la idea de que Jacob o cualquier otro hombre se encargue de acompañarla hasta el día que su perdón llegue, me aterra el que ella no me acepte, me aterra el que decida cumplir la petición que le hice… me aterra el recordar el que Jacob está con mi ángel en estos momentos.

Estuve en el claro durante muchas horas recordando cada detalle de mi pequeña, sus brazos, sus besos, sus penetrantes ojos, su aroma inconfundible, cada vez que dijo que me amaba, cada vez que se sonrojaba cuando yo le decía que la amaba.

Esta noche volvería a entrar por su ventana y necesitaba cazar ya que hace varios días que no lo hacía, y si iba a estar con mi pequeña tenía que tomar todas las precauciones necesarias. Después de unos minutos dí con un pequeño grupo de alces los cuales servirían piedra aminorar la sed, podía ver en los ojos del animal el terror que sentía ante mi cercanía, el miedo al verse acorralado, pero debía hacerlo ya que no podía permitirme estar cerca de Bella sin haber cazado, aunque sabía que nunca le haría daño.

Luego de haber cazado lo suficiente, comencé a caminar hacia casa pero algo me detuvo en mi camino, un aroma inconfundible y un palpitar que solo podía ser de una persona… mi Bella. Me acerqué cautelosamente, y ay estaba mi milagro personal, caminando tranquilamente y sola, sentí grandes deseos de hacer caso ala petición de Jacob justo en ese momento, y decirle a mi pequeña que estaba de vuelta y que había regresado por ella, para pedirle o implorarle perdón, para arrodillarme ante ella si fuese necesario para lograr que vuelva a amarme como alguna vez lo hizo… pero esta no era la forma ni el lugar para hacerlo, tenía que hacer las cosas correctamente si quería recuperar a la mujer que hizo aflorar al hombre que se esconde detrás del mounstro.

Pero al parecer el destino, Dios, o quien sea, no querían que esperara ni un minuto más, ya que en el preciso momento que Bella cruzó la calle, una camioneta venía a toda velocidad, y si no hacía algo… lo iba a lamentar para siempre.

Sin pensarlo si quiera corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin importarme si alguien lo notaba, y ántes que la camioneta si quiera rozara a Bella, la saqué del peligro, aunque por eso dimos de lleno en el suelo, aunque siempre me preocupé de que ella no recibiera ningún golpe ya que rápido pero suavemente la enrollé entre mis brazos para protegerla.

Cuando estuve seguro que el peligro había pasado, me percaté que todo el peso de mi cuerpo estaba sobre ella, así que rápidamente me puse a su lado para no causarle daño alguno. Mi pequeña mantenía los ojos cerrados, lo cual me preocupó en demasía, ya que a pesar que habían pasado varios segundos – los cuales me parecieron eternos – aún no los abría, comencé a rozar su mejilla levemente mientras apartaba los mechones de pelo de su rostro, ya que me ponía ansioso el no poder contemplarla en su totalidad.

Primero el roce fue tan solo con la yema de mis dedos, pero luego aunque lentamente me permití acariciarla con el dorso de mi mano, su respiración comenzó a volverse más pesada y pude sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido de lo habitual, y de un segundo a otro, y sin permitirme hacer nada, me encontré a Bella mirándome directamente a los ojos, y estoy seguro que si mi corazón latiera, en estos momentos estaría luchando por mantenerse en su lugar.

-¿Bella?... Respóndeme... ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté al sentir que su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.

- ¡¡Bella por favor dime algo!! – le imploré, ya que a pesar de que los segundos pasaban, no obtenía ninguna respuesta de su parte y eso me estaba desesperando.

- Ed... Edward… ¿Tú?... esto… esto es otro sueño ¿Cierto?... tú no puedes estar aquí…- me dijo con la voz entrecortada y casi en un susurro.

- No… de verdad estoy aquí Bella… ya no estas soñando - le dije muy suavemente mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

Pero poco a poco mi pequeña volvió a cerrar los ojos y por más que intenté reanimarla no pude… ¿Y que más podía esperar? Si me aparezco ante ella como si nada, después de casi un año y medio de haberla abandonado, y con lo frágil que es mi ángel era lógico que se desmayara, aunque a veces en ella no ay nada lógico.

Lentamente la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé a su casa lo más rápido que pude, pero siempre preocupándome de mantenerla cómoda y no moverla demasiado.

A pesar que no demoré mucho en llegara su casa, comenzó a llover torrencialmente – algo muy típico de Forks – así que tuve que apurar el paso sino quería que más encima Bella se enfermara por mi culpa, no fue difícil dar con la llave de la casa, ya que sabía perfectamente donde Charlie las escondía.

Una vez dentro de la casa, subí cuidadosamente la escalera para dirigirme hacia la habitación de Bella, una vez hay la recosté suavemente sobre su cama, luego de quitarle la cazadora, ya que producto de la lluvia estaba mojada, busqué una manta dentro del armario y la cubrí para que no sintiera frío.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y comencé a hablarle para que despertar, le hablé suavemente intentando no asustarla, pero no respondía.

- Bella por favor abre los ojos… no me prives de ellos… Mi pequeña por favor abre los ojos – le volvía a pedir mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

De pronto comenzó a parpadear lentamente, como lo hacía cada vez que me quedaba con ella toda la noche, estuvo bastante calmada hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se sentó rápidamente y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Me miraba de una forma que no me gustaba, ya que en sus ojos podía ver que sentía temor.

- Bella tranquila… no te voy a hacer daño – le dije intentando que confiara en mi.

- O sea que no estaba soñando… tú de verdad estás aquí… tú… tú volviste – me dijo mientras de sus ojos brotaban unas pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales me apresuré en secar.

- Mi niña intenta calmarte por favor… yo te puedo explicar todo…

-¿¡Explicar!?... ¿Qué me vas a explicar … que volviste luego de tanto tiempo… como si nada hubiese pasado… - me dijo mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

- No Bella... yo no quiero hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó nada… tengo más que claro el gran error que cometí al alejarme de ti, y volví por que no resistí un segundo más estar lejos de ti Bella… yo te amo, te amo como nunca e amado a nadie, tú eres…

- ¡¡No Edward Cállate!!... ¿No te das cuenta de todo el daño que me hiciste?... ¿No te das cuenta todo lo que me duele volverte a ver luego de tanto tiempo, como para que ahora te aparezcas de un día para otro y me digas que fue un error alejarte de mi? … ¡¿A que juego estás jugando?! ¿O acaso quieres volver a enamorar a la estúpida e ingenua humana para seguir divirtiéndote con ella hasta que te aburras y decidas alejarte de nuevo? … No Edward… yo no estoy para esos jueguitos… - me dijo lo más fuerte que las lágrimas le permitían, mientras se paraba de la cama para alejarse lo más posible de mi.

- Mi amor no es así… fui un imbecil al decirte que no te amaba, e irme sin darte mayores explicaciones… pero tu también creíste cada estúpida palabra que te dije, siempre te demostré cuanto te amaba… con palabras, con gestos, con actitudes, no entiendo como pudiste creerme bella.

- Ahora la culpa de todo la tengo yo… ¿Fue mi culpa creerte? … ¿fue mi culpa enamorarme de ti como una imbécil y creer cada una de tus palabras? – me dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a apoderarse de sus preciosos ojos.

Apoyó su espalda en la muralla y comenzó a dejarse caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de la habitación, dobló sus rodillas y apoyó su frente en ellas, para luego rodearlas con sus brazos, lo cual me hacía imposible verle el rostro, y si el no poder leer su mente me desesperaba, el no poder mirar sus ojos me enloquecía. Me fui acercando lentamente, para no asustarla y me arrodillé frente a ella mientras acariciaba suavemente la piel de sus brazos.

- Bella sé que no merezco nada de ti… merezco tu odio, tu desprecio, merezco que me maldigas de todas las formas que conoces… pero si tan solo me dejaras explicarte, si tan solo escucharas las razones por las que me fui, me entendería… Bella solo te pido una oportunidad para que me escuches… Bella necesito recuperar tu confianza…

Poco a poco comenzó a levantar la vista y comprobé cuanto daño le había causado, de verdad que yo era el peor mounstro que puede existir, ya que alguien que hace sufrir a un ángel de la forma en que yo lo hice, no puede tener otro nombre.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y se mantuvieron hay por varios segundos, a pesar que había recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración y notablemente estaba m,ás calmada, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos y me maldecía por cada una de ella, ya que yo era el causante de su tristeza.

Alcé mi mano y comencé a secar los pequeños cristales que rodaban sus mejillas, ante el primer contacto cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si le doliera, pero poco a poco comenzó relajarse pero aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero la verdad es que no me importaba, ya que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo podía volver a acercarme a mi pequeña sin necesidad de ocultarme. De pronto el fuerte sonido de un trueno quebró nuestra quietud, e instantáneamente y tomándome por desprevenido Bella me abrazó y ocultó su cara en mi cuello.

- Tranquila mi niña… nada malo te va a pasar… no mientras yo este para cuidarte – le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Bella levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, y el tenerla abrazada y sentir su mirada clavada en la mía, estaban logrando que lo único que me cruzara por la cabeza fuese acortar la distancia y besarla… besarla olvidándome de todo, besarla y demostrarle la falta que me a hecho… pero no podía hacer eso.

Pero de pronto y lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano a mi mejilla, la recorrió suavemente, su tacto hizo que miles de sensaciones me embargaran , alegría, euforia... deseo, pero debía controlarme, no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, así que solo cerré los ojos y me dediqué solamente a sentir sus delicadas y tibias caricias. Pero de un momento a otro y para mi sorpresa, Bella estaba mucho más cerca de lo que yo creía, suspiraba lentamente mientras se iba a cercando aún más, podía sentir su tibio y dulce aliento que golpeaba de lleno en mis labios, y lo único que pedía era besarla, acariciarla y no separarme nunca más de ella, pero cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los míos, Bella se separó rápidamente de mi, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al lado de su cama, por más que intenté no pude leer la expresión de su rostro… era algo demasiado confuso.

- ¿Hace cuanto volviste? – me preguntó, mientras miraba el suelo.

- Volví hace casi dos meses, apenas supe que habías tenido un accidente… no soporté la idea saber que estabas grave en ese maldito hospital. Te visité cada noche desde ese día… me aterraba la idea de perderte Bella – le dije y al parecer mi respuesta logró que algo calzara dentro de sus pensamientos.

- Fuiste tú… Siempre fuiste Tú… cada vez que soñé contigo… cada vez que creí verte…eras tú… y yo que creí que me estaba volviendo loca… pero no…

- Bella yo… yo no podía mantenerme alejado de ti, te e cuidado cada día y cada noche desde que tuviste ese… accidente, yo…

-¡¿Cada noche?! – me preguntó mientras volvía a mirarme.

- Si Bella… cada noche… - confesé.

- Lo de anoche no fue un sueño ¿Cierto?... ¿Anoche no estaba durmiendo? – me preguntó con la voz quebrada.

- No Bella… lo de anoche no fue un sueño… anoche nos besamos – le confesé aya que nunca más le volvería a mentir.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Bella

A pesar de haberlo visto, de haberlo acariciado, de haber sentido su tacto frío sobre mi piel, aún después de haber sentido como sus brazos me envolvían para darme protección… a pesar de tener la certeza que Edward había regresado, algo dentro de mi hacía que deseara que esto fuese otro sueño del que en algún momento tendría que despertar.

Luego que me confesara que todo lo que yo pensé que había sido un sueño, ocurrió de verdad, sentí como si un balde de agua muy fría me cayera encima, en ese momento no podía entender nada, por que nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido… así que solo le pedí que me dejara sola… que se fuera.

-Edward… por favor déjame sola – le pedí sin mirarlo a los ojos ya que sabía que si lo hacía me perdería en ellos, y eso es lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Pero Bella no puedo dejarte así… estas temblando - me dijo, y en realidad si el no lo hubiese dicho yo ni si quiera lo hubiese notado.

-¿Ahora te preocupa irte por que estoy temblando?.. que irónico… hace un tiempo atrás eso no te importó en lo absoluto al momento de dejarme sola en el bosque – le dije y hasta a mi me sorprendió la frialdad de mi voz y la seguridad con que lo dije… pero el no respondió y solo agachó la cabeza como si le avergonzara mirarme.

-Me voy… pero prométeme que hablaremos, no importa cuando…t ú sabes que te esperaría todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

-Claro… mal que mal tienes una larga vida para eso – le dije antes que continuara confundiéndome más con sus palabras, ya que el solo escuchar su voz me hacía las cosas muy difíciles y sentirlo tan cerca hacía que lo único en lo que pudiese pensar era en como llegar a sus brazos lo antes posible. Pero me aterraba la idea que el desapareciera otra vez, yo no quería volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

-Y sabes que esperaría cada día de ella, solo para recuperar tu confianza… Bella por favor dime que me escucharás… solo eso te pido – me dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

- ¡No!... no por favor – le dije al momento en que levanté mi mano en señal que se detuviera ya que si se acercaba aunque sea un poco más, yo ya no sería capaz de ocultar los deseos de correr y besarlo como tanto anhelo hacerlo.

-Te prometo que hablaremos…. Y escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme… pero no hoy… hoy no por favor – le dije sentándome en el borde de la cama ya que sentía que mis piernas comenzaban a fallar.

-Sé que todo es muy difícil de entender… sé que en estos momentos debes estar odiándome y es por eso mismo que te agradezco el que me permitas explicarte… no te voy a presionar a que hagas algo que no quieras o de lo que no estés segura… tómate todo el tiempo que sea necesario… yo esperaré por ti siempre – me dijo con un tono muy suave, pero cargado de algo que me hacía confiar ciegamente en sus palabras.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de mi habitación lentamente, y ante cada uno de sus pasos sentía terror a perderlo de nuevo, el ver que se alejaba era como volver a revivir todo lo ocurrido, sentía una presión horrible en el centro de mi pecho, la misma que me acompañó por tanto tiempo desde el día de su partida.

-Solo necesito unos cuantos días para pensar… pero también necesito entender… necesito saber y eso solo tú me lo puedes explicar… dame una semana o dos para ordenar mi cabeza – le dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, antes que abriera la puerta de mi habitación para salir.

- ¿Estás segura que es el tiempo que necesitas?... es verdad que lo que más anhelo es poder sincerarme contigo y explicarte todo… pero no es necesario que apresures las cosas, yo esperaré hasta que tú estés segura amor – pero yo solo asentí con la cabeza ya que otra vez las traicioneras lágrima me impedían hablar.

Cuando la puerta de mi habitación se cerró tras el, no pude contenerme más y sentí como las lágrimas recorrían mi mejilla sin compasión y ese dolor en mi pecho volvía a acrecentarse aún más, incluso cuando creía imposible que el dolor pudiese ser mayor.

Me tumbé en la cama y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas, todo esto era horrible, era el mismo dolor desgarrador que sentí cuando el dijo que no me amaba. No podía creer que el volviera después de tanto tiempo… tiempo en el que intenté ser feliz, tal como el me lo había pedido luego de haber sufrido hasta más no poder su partida.

Pero justo ahora que estaba comenzando a ser feliz, cuando creí que esta herida estaba sanando, cuando por fin había encontrado a alguien que me amaba y con el cual podía sentirme bien, querida, protegida y al cual quería cada vez más… Edward regresa y manda al suelo todo lo que creí haber construido al darme cuenta que a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, el amor que sentí por el sigue intacto como desde el primer día… como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que salí del instituto, y menos cuanto tiempo llevaba tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido, pero de pronto sentí que mi móvil comenzó a sonar y la verdad es que no tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie, pero el pensar que sonaría sin cesar hasta que contestara me hizo hacerlo de una buena vez.

-¡¡Mierda Jacob!! – dije al mirar el identificador de mi móvil, se me había olvidado por completo el que no le había dicho a Jacob que mis clases se habían suspendido.

-¿Bella estás estas bien? – me dijo con un tono preocupado apenas presioné el botón del móvil para aceptar la llamada.

-Si Jake… perdón por no avisarte, pero es que intenté llamarte a tu móvil, pero sonaba apagado - le dije intentando hablar tranquilamente y esperando que no notara mi voz extraña por estar llorando.

-Llevo mucho rato esperándote aquí en el instituto y como no salías me preocupé y te llamé… ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde estás? – me preguntó.

-Jake… no te preocupes, es solo que suspendieron unas clases y me vine antes a casa… pero estoy bien – le dije intentando ser convincente sobretodo en la última frase.

-¿Pero de verdad estás bien Bella?... se te escucha la voz extraña - me dijo.

-No… de verdad no pasa nada… es solo que estaba dormida, quizá por eso se me escucha la voz así – le dije rogando que me creyera.

-¿Te fuiste sola a casa, o tus amigas te fueron a dejar? Por que dudo que con esta lluvia te hayas ido caminando – me preguntó.

-Sí… Ángela…eee…Ángela vino a dejarme y luego se fue de inmediato… ya que tenemos mucha tardea por hacer… y mucho que estudiar, como se acercan los exámenes finales.

- Entonces creo que no será bueno que te valla a visitar hoy… lo primero es lo primero ¿no? – me dijo con un tono un poco triste.

-Si… la verdad es que tengo mucho que estudiar… Perdón – le dije aunque en realidad no sentía tanto el no verlo.

-No te preocupes Bella… yo entiendo, no te preocupes… bueno no te quito mas tiempo, un beso… te quiero.

- Ok…mmm… nos vemos mañana…cuídate – le dije luego de colgar.

Me sentía terrible por mentirle a Jacob, pero el no merecía ver en el estado en que me estoy, además no tenía ninguna escusa convincente para explicar mis repentinas ganas de llorar como una estúpida.

Jake no se merece esto, no merece que yo le mienta… pero tampoco merezco mentirme yo, no es justo para ninguno. No podría mirarlo a los ojos luego de que estuve a punto de besar a Edward, no después de todo lo que Jacob ha hecho por mi durante mi agonía en vida, no después que el se encargó de devolverme la alegría… y la esperanza de volver a amar.

Charlie llamó para avisar que llegaría de madrugada puesto que un gran choque había ocurrido a la mitad de la carretera y tendría que quedarse allá hasta que todos los papeleos quedaran listos, así que para mi suerte no tendría que verlo por lo menos hasta mañana, y no es que me disguste su presencia ni mucho menos, pero la verdad es que por lo menos hoy no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y a pesar que a Charlie se me hace muy fácil mentirle, aunque lo intentara no podría hacerlo hoy… y no sabría como explicar el por que de mis pocas ganas de sonreír.

No puedo decir que tuve un sueño reconfortante, o que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, por que cada vez que cerraba los ojos luego de conciliar el tan anhelado sueño, aparecían frente a mi sus hipnotizantes ojos mirándome fijamente, sentía la necesidad de correr y abrazarlo para no dejarlo ir nunca más, pero de pronto aparecía Jacob diciéndome que no lo podía abandonar por Edward, no después de todo lo que el hizo por mi, me decía que Edward me iba a hacer sufrir otra vez … por que si lo hizo una vez podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Yo le respondía que lo amaba y que solo con el podría ser feliz, pero de un momento a otro Edward desaparecía, yo lo llamaba desesperada y al darme cuenta que no estaba, rompía a llorar nuevamente.  
Jacob me miraba desde cierta distancia y lo único que me decía que el ahora no iba a estar para consolarme, que me las arreglara sola… que se aburrió de recibir las migajas que dejaba Edward.

Cuando Jake pasó por mí para llevarme en la mañana para llevarme al instituto intenté con todas mis fuerzas parecer tranquila y relajada, pero me costaba demasiado, sabía que para hacer lo que tenía que hacer no debía pensarlo mucho, ya que en muchas ocasiones y mucho antes que esto se enredara aún más, ya lo había pensado. Y si ahora tomaba la decisión de hablarlo con el, no era para correr y saltar desesperada en los brazos de Edward, aunque lo deseara con toda el alma. Pero silo hacía era por que no resistía seguir mintiéndole a Jacob, y no soportaba el dolor que me provocaba el estar al lado de alguien que a pesar de intentarlo no podía amar como el se merecía.

-¿Jake? – lo hablé antes que abriera la puerta de la camioneta para entrar.

-Si Bella… ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó con un tono casual y una sonrisa en los labios, la cual yo sería responsable de borrar.

-Jake… ¿Te molestaría si hablamos unos minutos? – le pregunté.

-Pero Bella, podemos hablar durante el camino, además si no nos apuramos vas a llegar atrasada y yo también – me respondió mientras habría la puerta del lado del conductor para entrar.

- Es que de verdad necesito hablar contigo… y necesito hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo… ¿Por favor?... además no será la primera vez que faltas a alguna clase – le dije esbozando algo que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-Bueno… después de todo prefiero mil veces estar contigo que ir al instituto – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, y comenzábamos a caminar y sus palabras me estaban poniendo las cosas mucho más difíciles.

Cuando estuvimos otra vez dentro de la casa, le pedí que se sentara, y luego de hacerlo palmeó el sofá para que me sentara a su lado. No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer esto, lo único que tenía claro es que lo quería demasiado y no quería hacerlo sufrir… pero tampoco seguiría engañándolo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? De verdad te ves muy nervios, ¿No habrás cometido algún crimen cierto? – me dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, y aunque no había matado a nadie, sentía como si lo hubiese hecho.

-Jake yo… esto de verdad me resulta muy complicado… nunca esperé tener que hablar de esto contigo… pero es necesario.

-Tranquila… tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea… ¿Dónde quedó la confianza con tu novio? – preguntó mientras tomaba mis manos, las cuales por inercia quité de entre las suyas, logrando que me mirara desconcertado.

-Jake… sé que lo que te voy a pedir no te va a agradar mucho, pero créeme que es lo mejor para los dos – le dije.

-Bella no te estoy entendiendo – me dijo y todo rastro de alegría se borró completamente de sur rostro.

-Déjame explicarte y vas a entender… pero por favor no me interrumpas ¿si? – le pedí y el asintió.  
-No sabes lo feliz que e sido durante todo este tiempo, de verdad que agradezco cada día el haberte conocido… eres una persona maravillosa, con la que cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de estar…. Te agradezco el quererme y como lo haces… pero…

-¿Pero que Bella?, no te estoy siguiendo – me dijo confundido.

-Jake… yo... ¡¿Mierda por que tiene que ser tan difícil?!... – dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza, pero Jake no dijo nada y siguió esperando a que yo hablara.

-Yo creo que es mejor que nos distanciemos por un tiempo… - le dije luego de haber respirado unas cuantas veces.

Esperé la respuesta de Jake o alguna reacción, pero a pesar que seguían pasando los segundos no hizo ni dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirar el suelo por largo rato, hasta que de pronto se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos dándome la espalda.

-¡¿Es por el cierto?! – me dijo fuertemente al momento de voltearse a mirarme.

+No te entiendo Jake… yo... Yo necesito un tiempo para mí… para pensar...

-¡Claro… para pensar en el! …para pensar en la forma más rápida de tirarte a sus brazos ¿cierto?... quizá con que discursito barato te salió y claro que tú caíste otra vez en sus engaños y mentiras – me dijo y nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado.

-¿Jake de que estás hablando? – le pregunté, ya que era imposible que el supiera de su regreso.

-¡¡por favor Bella!! Ya no sigas con la mentira… y dime de una buena vez que estás terminando conmigo para poder tirarte encima de ese vampiro sin ningún remordimiento - me dijo o más bien me gritó y ahí recién caí en cuenta que Jacob realmente lo sabía… sabía que Edward había regresado.

-¿Tú lo sabías?... sabías que Edward había regresado – le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Claro… lo supe desde un principio o a caso crees que era fácil ignorar el hedor que quedaba en tu habitación luego de sus visitas nocturnas, en las que quizá cuantas cosas pasaron – me dijo, pero antes de que siguiera hablando y ni si quiera pensando en el dolor que sentiría, le di una cachetada que estoy segura me dolió mucho más a mi que a el.

-Nunca más… vuelvas a decirme algo así… no puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo me hayas mentido…tú sabías que Edward había vuelto y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo… ¿Qué otra cosa nunca me contaste? - le grité.

-Por favor Bella… no me salgas con el cuentecito que no sabias que Edward había regresado… si el te visitó cada noche desde que entraste al hospital ¿Tan estúpido me crees Bella?.

-Para que sepas me enteré recién ayer… pero ya no es de tu incumbencia… y lo que haya pasado o no, desde ahora tampoco lo es…

-Claro que no lo es… si yo solo fui tu entretención hasta que tu sanguijuela volvía - me dijo, y a pesar que la mano aún me dolía, no me hubiese importado haberlo duplicado al darle una nueva cachetada, pero apreté las manos y caminé hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla.

- ¡Sal de aquí Jacob!... sal ahora y no vuelvas – le dije tratando de mantener el ritmo de mi respiración, mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que saliera.

-No te preocupes Bella… que no tengo la menor intención de volver – me dijo antes de abandonar mi casa, y en cuanto lo hizo di un gran portazo, haciéndole notar que cuando dije que no volviera, estaba hablando muy en serio.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Bella

Ahora menos que nunca sabía en quien podía y en quien no podía confiar. Siempre creí que Jacob era cien por ciento sincero conmigo, después de lo que pasó con Leah nos prometimos que pasara lo que pasara siempre nos diríamos la verdad, y que nunca nos ocultaríamos nada que pudiese afectar nuestra relación de pareja o que dañara la confianza que nos teníamos.

Es cierto que el regreso de Edward fue lo que gatilló el que yo le pidiera un tiempo a Jacob, pero lo hice solo por que sentía que le estaba mintiendo al estar con el, por que por más que intentara amarlo como debería hacerlo, simplemente no podía.

No hay nada que quiera más que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder arrancar de mi cabeza, pero por sobretodo de mi corazón a Edward, y amar a Jacob como el se lo merece, peo no puedo, por que cada vez que recuerdo el suave y aterciopelado tono de su voz, siento que mis fuerzas flaquean, cuando hace tan solo unos días pude sentir como sus frías pero suaves manos recorrían mi piel, y ante ese contacto mi piel se erizaba por cada lugar en el que sus manos rozaban.

No puedo seguir mintiéndome a mi misma e intentar convencerme que Edward ya no me importa, por que a pesar que me cueste y no quiera reconocerlo, el es el primer y el único hombre al cual e amado en mi vida… y el único que creo podré amar.

Sería fácil correr a sus brazos y confesarle todo lo que e tenido que guardarme durante todo este tiempo, sería fácil besarlo como e ansiado desde hace tanto tiempo y no alejarme de su lado nunca más, pero a pesar que muero por hacerlo y que cada mañana que ha pasado desde el día que se mostró ante mí, despierto con unos deseos inmensos de hacer lo que anhelo… no puedo, por que me aterra la idea que el se vuelva a alejar de mi, me aterra el que un día me diga que fue un error el haber vuelto… me aterra el que de un día para otro despierte y el ya no esté.

Los días siguieron pasando con lentitud, en el instituto se respiraban las ansias por dar por terminada esta etapa, pero también se sentía el nerviosismo y el temor ante lo que nos esperaba fuera de el, y a pesar que ese nerviosismo también se estaba haciendo presente en mí, había muchas otras cosas que lo acrecentaban.

Seguían pasando los días y Charlie intentó convencerme en varias ocasiones que hablara con Jacob, que le diera una nueva oportunidad, que no podía ser tan egoísta al no hacerlo, después de todo lo que el hizo por mi. Pero Charlie no estaba la tanto de lo que Jacob y yo sabíamos, para Charlie solo era una pelea sin sentido, pero para mi era mi bienestar y felicidad.

Cada noche antes de dormir era inevitable mirar mi ventana, implorando que mi ángel apareciera en ella, se recostar junto a mi y me comprobara que cuando dijo que había vuelto por que me amaba era cierto, pero eso no pasó ya que al parecer había tomado muy enserio cuando le dije que necesitaba tiempo… pero nunca imaginé que el tiempo pasara tan lento cuando anhelas que algo pase.

Era viernes, y todos corrían desesperados de un lugar hacia otro, pero yo no tenía apuros ya que el solo hecho de llegar a mi casa significaba que estaría sola y por ende todos los recuerdos y sentimientos se apoderarían de mi otra vez haciéndome perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.  
Estaba por salir hacia el estacionamiento, cuando los grititos chillones de Jessica me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

-¡¡Bella te lo tenias bien guardadito!! – me dijo mientras me codeaba en las costillas.

-¿A que te refieres Jessica? … ¿Qué se supone que me tenía tan guardadito? – le pregunté imitando su molesto tono de voz.

-Bella por favor… dime que no te has dado cuenta de quien es el auto que está allá afuera – me dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta ahí muchos autos allá afuera como para detenerme a mirar uno en específico… ¿No crees? – le dije sin ganas de seguir escuchándola.

-Si… pero no todos los días tu ex novio, se instala frente al instituto con su flamante volvo ¡O si? - me dijo y en ese momento sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal, algo que solo podía causar el.

-¿Cuándo nos ibas a contar que Edward había vuelto al pueblo?... ¿Qué más no nos has contado Bella?.. ¿Volvieron? - y así comenzó Jessica con una avalancha de preguntas que no tenía la menor intención de responder.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme a Edward parado junto a su volvo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, sentía las miradas de todos los alumnos de instituto viajando rápidamente desde mi hasta Edward y viceversa, sentía mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latir como hace mucho no la hacía.

Comencé a caminar abriéndome paso entre la multitud que se agolpaba en el estacionamiento, y era imposible no escuchar todos los comentarios y teorías acerca del regreso de Edward…pero la verdad es que no me importaba lo que dijeran, solo quería llegar lo antes posible a su lado, pero claramente debía guardar las apariencias tanto por mis compañeros como por Edward.

Cuando por fin pude caminar con mayor libertad, Edward a un paso demasiado lento incluso para un simple humano. No necesitaba poder leerle la mente para saber cuan nervioso estaba, y creo que a el debería estar pasándole exactamente lo mismo conmigo. Pero debía disimular, no se de donde sacaría la fuerza necesaria para controlar y mantener al margen mis sentimientos y mis deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando por fin nos encontramos, instintivamente busqué su mirada y eso fue un grave error ya que sus penetrantes ojos hicieron que cualquier indicio de cordura que me quedara se fuera al tacho de la basura, y no sé en que momento comencé a dar unos pequeños pasos acercándome cada vez más a el. Pero de pronto una ligera y salvatoria voz, trajo de vuelta mi cordura y mi razón.

-¿Bella?... ¿Hoy no te voy a dejara tu casa cierto? – me preguntó Ángela, con un tono un poco serio, ya que ella sabía que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado nunca había podido olvidar a Edward a pesar que lo intenté, y estaba consiente del dolor que causó en mi su partida.

-Mmm… yo... yo creo que…

-Hola Ángela… No te preocupes yo me encargo de dejar a Bella sana y salva en su casa – dijo Edward tranquilamente regalándole una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que el estuviese parado a la mitad del estacionamiento conmigo…como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Estás segura Bella?... Tú sabes que me ofrecí a traerte y llevarte todos los días y para mi no es ninguna molestia hacerlo hoy también… si quieres te espero - me dijo intentando que no me quedara con Edward.

-Sí Ángela, no te preocupes… Edward después me lleva a la casa, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo… luego te llamo – le dije implorando que no insistiera en que la acompañara, y no es que me molestara su compañía, al contrario ella era mi mejor amiga… pero yo sabía que este momento llegaría algún día y necesitaba escuchar todo lo que Edward tenía que decirme… lo necesitaba.

-Bueno… si tú lo dices… Nos vemos el lunes… cuídate – me dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

-No sabes cuanto me desprecia Ángela por todo lo que te hice… y no sabes cuanto me desprecio yo… - me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Creo que este no es el lugar para hablar de esto – le dije muy bajito, cuando logré articular alguna palabra luego de ver la expresión de sufrimiento de su cara, pero tenía que mantenerme firme, no podía ceder ante el así como así, aunque supiera que estaba sufriendo… o que intentara demostrarlo.

-Si… tienes razón, creo que ahí otro lugar que es perfecto para conversar… y para contarte toda la verdad – me dijo con tranquilidad mientras me miraba directo a los ojos, como si algo se escondiera tras de sus palabras.

-¿Vamos? – me preguntó mientras me quitaba la mochila para cargarla el.

Los pocos metros que nos separaban de su auto se hicieron eternos, y no precisamente por que no disfrutara de la compañía, si no que por que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al llegar el abrió como en tantas ocasiones la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara, y la verdad es que ya había perdido la costumbre ante tal gesto…pero me encantaba volver a recuperarlo.

Una vez que entró al auto, suspiró profundamente luego de voltear a verme, y guardó silencio antes de hablar como intentando encontrar las palabras precisas.

-Bella… sé que venir de improviso a buscarte no es para nada correcto… sé que debí haberte llamado antes…pero la verdad es que tenía miedo a que no quisieras hablar conmigo y no me contestaras el móvil…Perdón – me dijo para volver a bajar la mirada.

-No… no te disculpes… yo te dije que me dieras un par de semanas para… entender todo esto, y tú respetaste ese tiempo, además yo... yo también quería verte – dije sin mirarlo a la cara, ya que me costaba aceptar en su compañía que lo extrañaba.

Todo quedó en silencio ante mi repentina confesión, no era necesario mirarlo para saber que estaba con sus ojos fijos en mí, intentando descifrar el significado de mis palabras para no mal interpretarlas. Acercó lentamente su mano hacia mi mentón y con una suavidad solo digna de un ángel como el, giró mi cara para hacerme chocar con su mirada.

-Por favor… he pasado mucho tiempo sin poder mirare a los ojos…por favor no me prives de eso, aunque sé que no lo merezco – me dijo mientras recorría mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Nos... Nos vamos? – pregunté para poder romper la preciada burbuja que yo misma me había encargado de crear, no lo hice por gusto, si no que para recuperar las fuerzas que el me hacía perder.

-Si… perdón - me dijo al retirar su mano de mi rostro, y no podía negar que al segundo que su piel abandonó la mía, la necesidad p0or volver a sentirla se acrecentaba cada vez más.

Hecho a andar el auto y salió del estacionamiento. Llevábamos unos cuantos minutos viajando sin decirnos absolutamente nada, cada vez que podía lo miraba de reojo, convenciéndome que su presencia ya no era un sueño, si no que era la más bella realidad.

-Edward… no me has dicho donde vamos – le recordé rompiendo nuevamente nuestra burbuja.

-No te preocupes Bella…ya falta poco – me dijo con una suave sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

El resto del camino siguió en silencio, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido del motor del volvo, intenté descubrir hacia dónde íbamos pero recién lo logré cuando se detuvo al llegara a una senda.

-¿El calo?... me trajiste al claro – le dije con un hilo de voz producto de la sorpresa, y Edward solo asintió antes de bajarse del coche, para en menos de un segundo tenerlo a mi lado con la puerta abierta y su mano extendida para recibir la mía para ayudarme a bajar.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, pero la verdad es que no avanzábamos prácticamente nada, y yo lo único que quería era llegar pronto para poder aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

- Edward… yo… no se si te has dado cuenta pero… no hemos avanzado mucho que digamos…tú... te molestaría cargarme…digo para legar más rápido – dije intentando no parecer nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura?... ¿No te molesta? – me preguntó y obviamente que no me molestaba, al contrario, era lo que más quería.

-No...No me molesta… solo creo que esta vez debería recordar cerrar los ojos – le dije con una sonrisa, para que tanto el como yo nos relajáramos, y al parecer lo conseguí por que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que creí no volver a encontrar nunca.

Se acercó un poco más a mí,. Pro para mi sorpresa no me pidió que me debiera a su espalda, si no que en un movimiento lento pero decidido, pasó una de sus manos por mi espalda y la otra por debajo de mis rodillas, mientras que las mías instintivamente lo rodearon por el cuello.

-Creo que será más cómodo para tío d este modo – me dijo esperando algún reproche de mi parte, pero verme entre sus brazos provocaba que las palabras no pudieran salir de mi boca, así que solo me limité a asentir.

No pude evitar hundir mi cara en su cuello e intoxicarme con su exquisita y dulce esencia, sabía que esta era una actitud que no me ayudaba en lo absoluto a calmar el dolor de mi pecho, pero como cualquier adicto, a pesar de saber cual es el grado de dependencia ante la droga, al tenerla cerca es imposible negarse al placer que ofrece el poder deleitarse con ella, sin importar tener que sufrir luego por su ausencia.

Mucho antes de lo que yo hubiese querido Edward liberó sus manos de mi cuerpo, logrando que mis pies tocaran el suelo, y lentamente fui separando mis manos de su cuello. Fue inevitable no mirar sus ojos, eran del color miel más precioso que pude haber visto algún día, incluso más perfecto que con el que me deleitó el primer día que tuvo el valor de hablarme en clase.

Sabía que si en ese momento no cortaba el contacto que mantenían nuestras miradas, las cosas se me iban a escapar de las manos, y a pesar de tener la certeza que lo que más quería era que eso pasara, la poca lógica que me quedaba me hacía entender que el dolor después podría ser mayor.

Giré mi cuerpo y voté todo el aire que había en mis pulmones, para intentar hablar con calma sin que se notara el temblor que de seguro se haría presente al poder hablar.

Comencé a recorrer con la vista el hermoso e inolvidable lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, inhalando el aroma que inundaba este lugar que mezclado con la esencia de Edward era el más exquisito perfume que alguien podría sentir.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?... la verdad es que no pensé que volvería a este lugar – mencioné sin voltearme.

-Yo pensé… que este era el mejor lugar para poder hablar… recuerdas que aquí fue donde te demostré lo que realmente era… aquí fue donde dejé la conciencia de lado y dejé salir al hombre que se encontraba tras el monstruo…aquí fue donde terminé por aceptar que no podía vivir sin ti – me dijo luego de acercarse lo suficiente hacia mí, como para sentir la suave y pequeña brisa que salía de sus labios al hablar.

-Pero a pesar de eso, no te importó dejarme sola en medio del bosque… no te importó mandar al diablo todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, sin detenerte a pensar ni un solo segundo en lo que yo podría querer o sentir en ese momento – le grité luego de voltear para poder mirarlo a la cara cuando le dijera todo lo que me tuve que guardar durante tanto tiempo.

-No Bella, las cosas no fueron así… yo tenía que irme… irme por ti, por tu bienestar – me dijo alzando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla, pero quedó con ella en el aire lego que comenzara a caminar nuevamente.

-¡¿Por mi bienestar Edward?! Como puedes decir que lo hiciste por mi bienestar, si te fuiste de un día para otro, sin darme mayores explicaciones y logrando que la vida y que mi alegría se desvanecieran. Como puedes hablar de mi bienestar cuando pasé más de un año lamentándome día tras día y maldiciéndome por haberme enamorado como una imbécil de ti… tú no sabes, ni si quiera te imaginas todo lo que pasé – dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas con insistencia.

-Bella… yo no podía permitir que mi propia familia si quiera intentara hacerte daño… nunca me perdonaría el que por mi culpa tu sufrieras o te dañaran…

- Y tu crees que al haberte alejado no me dañaste… ¿Tú crees que mis días después que tu te fuiste fueron color de rosa?... No Edward, si bien físicamente me encontraba en excelentes condiciones, por dentro me sentía destruida, sentía que ya nada tenía sentido… no sabes cuantas noches me quedé en vela esperando que entraras por mi ventana y me demostraras que todo eso había sido solo un mal sueño, y que me abrazaras para confirmar que todo estaba bien…pero no… nada de eso pasó… y tuve que aprender a vivir con la angustia y el dolor, manteniendo una maldita máscara para convencer a Charlie, a mis amigos y a mi misma que yo podía con esto… que podría hacer de cuenta que nunca exististe.

-Bella yo… - me interrumpió, pero no tenía la menor intención de dejarlo hablar antes que le dijera todo lo que necesitaba decir.

-No Edward déjame hablara mi, me he guardado todo esto por meses, por largos y horribles meses, logrando que me pudriera por dentro… y ya no quiero tener que seguir haciéndolo… como pensaste que podría hacer de cuenta que no te conocí, como pudiste si quiera pensar que olvidaría todo lo que vivimos… ¿o tu crees que era muy fácil ignorar el dolor que sentía cada vez que recordaba tus palabras, tus caricias o cuando miraba la media luna de mi muñeca?...como creíste que podría olvidarte si fuiste mi más grande alegría y mis más grande tristeza – literalmente susurré estas palabras ya que la fuerza que supuestamente había adquirido durante todo este tiempo se me vino al suelo, dejándome expuesta y débil.

Los brazos de Edward no tardaron en rodearme, y yo no pude evitar sentirme protegida ante ese hecho. Mi parte consiente me rogaba que me alejara, pero no quería hacerlo. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos como si de dos pequeños ríos se tratara, nunca antes había llorado de esta forma, ya que no eran lágrimas de tristeza, si no que eran lágrimas de alivio, ya que por fin pude decirle todo lo que necesitaba decirle.

-Bella… nunca me perdonaré el haber sido el causante de tanto dolor… desde el día en que me fui, mi vida si es que la puedo llamara sí, se volvió monótona, sin sentido… Bella cada día que pasaba sentía unos deseos casi incontrolables por mandara al diablo mi promesa auto impuesta y volver para prometerte que nunca más me alejaría… pero te había prometido que te dejaría hacer tu vida, yo necesitaba que tú pudieras tener todo lo que yo no podría darte nunca… yo solo te privaría de ellas – susurró en mi oído sin liberarme de la más perfecta prisión que formaban sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Mi vida…Mi Bella… seré tu esclavo de por vida solo para conseguir tu perdón… pero si no es así y me pides que me valla te prometo que lo haré y dejaré que sigas con tu vida tal y como lo hiciste ante mi partida… pero si me pides que me quede aunque sea para entregarme solo tu amistad, dichoso me quedo… no imagino un día más sin estará a tu lado Bella… seré lo que tu desees mi ángel… tu amigo, tu confidente, tu novio …o simplemente nada… estoy en tus manos Bella…si es que tengo un corazón desde el primer día en que te vi se rindió ante ti … y aún lo está – Continuó luego de separarse lo suficiente de mi como para que quedáramos uno al frente del otro, imnotizándome con su mirada.

Mandé al diablo la conciencia, la razón, la decencia y todo lo que pudiese interponerse en ese momento entre nosotros y acorté la pequeña distancia separaba mis labios de los suyos. Uniéndolos en un beso que añoré por demasiado tiempo. Cuando lo vi parado en el estacionamiento del instituto me prometía a mi misma que mantendría las distancias entre nosotros, que está sería solo una conversación para aclarar todo lo ocurrido, pero es en situaciones como esta que no manda la cabeza si no que el corazón.

Fue el beso más suave, pero apasionado que podía haber recibido nunca. Nuestros labios se unieron de forma tortuosa y se volvieron a descubrir mutuamente como la primera vez que nos besamos. Sus manos recorrían suavemente mis mejillas como si intentaran guardar cada detalle de ella, y las mías se aferraban a su camisa temiendo que ante cualquier movimiento mi ángel desapareciera con el viento.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi invención, solo la trama me pertenece el resto es de S. Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20:**

**Bella**

Sentir que por fin estaba entre los brazos de mi ángel, era la sensación más gloriosa que alguien siquiera por asomo podría llegar a sentir. En ningún momento dejó de abrazarme, de acariciarme o besarme, lo cual yo agradecía inmensamente ya que no quería separarme ni si quiera un centímetro de su piel.

Ya no era necesario tener que mantener la máscara que me vi obligada a llevar durante tanto tiempo, sentía que por primera vez podía volver a ser yo misma, la sonrisa que se vio obligada a desaparecer había vuelto a su lugar original y el profundo dolor que sentía en el centro de mi pecho estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

Podía sentir el frio que de un momento a otro nos acompañó, pero no quería separarme de Edward... tenía miedo a despertar como tantas noches lo hice, para encontrarme en mi cama y sola. Intenté ocultar lo más posible el castañeo de mis dientes, pero sabía que esto no le pasaría inadvertido.

-Bella será mejor que te valla a dejar a tu casa... no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa – susurró en mi oído con esa dulce y aterciopelada voz con la que hacía que me olvidara hasta de mi nombre.

- No quiero irme de aquí... hemos pasado mucho tiempo distanciados... no quiero alejarme de ti – dije mientras lo rodeaba aún más fuerte por la cintura...como si eso fuese posible.

-Te prometo que apenas Charlie se duerma entro por tu ventana y me quedo contigo toda la noche... yo tampoco estoy dispuesto alejarme de ti amor...no te imaginas la falta que me has hecho.

-Y estoy segura que tu tampoco te puedes imaginar cuanto te he extrañado – dicho esto nuestros labios se buscaron por inercia, nunca me cansaría de embriagarme del elixir que me propinaban sus labios.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie aún no llegaba, por lo que lo invité a pasar, pero Edward dijo que no sería correcto que cuando llegara se encontrara con un volvo estacionado frente a la casa. Y aunque no quería que se fuera tuve que dejarlo, ya que tenía razón, no le agradaría para nada a Charlie la idea de que Edward estuviese conmigo... menos después de todo lo que pasé a causa de su partida y además que el no tenía idea de su regreso.

Antes de irse me abrazó fuertemente para luego besarme de una forma que debiera estar prohibida, solo el podía alterar mi respiración de esa forma y dejarme con el pulso a mil por hora.

-Te amo Isabella Swan... te amo... y cada día de ahora en adelante me encargaré de demostrártelo para que nunca lo pongas en duda...

Con estas palabras se marchó, no sin antes prometerme que volvería... no habían pasado ni si quiera unos segundos y ya lo extrañaba, ansiaba sentir su cercanía y me ponía más ansiosa que nunca el hecho de que en tan solo un par de horas el entraría por mi ventana como en tantas otras oportunidades lo había hecho, para quedarse conmigo toda la noche.

Tanto el como yo sabíamos que aún quedaban muchas cosas que decirnos y que preguntarnos, sabíamos que muchas de esas cosas no serían agradables, ya que nos prometimos que de ahora en adelante nunca más habrían secretos entre nosotros, y esto incluía las cosas que habían pasado en todo el tiempo que estuvimos alejados... pero era algo que era necesario, ya que no habrían más mentiras de por medio.

Alcancé a terminar la cena cuando Charlie estacionó la patrulla en frente de la casa - el mismo lugar que hace una hora atrás estaba ocupada por otro auto – por lo que me apresuré en poner los platos sobre la mesa, para que cenáramos lo más pronto posible.

No podía ocultar que me sentía muy feliz, pero a la vez sentía miedo... miedo a que desapareciera otra vez, como tantas noches pasó en mis sueños... sentía miedo a despertar y no tenerlo a mi lado.

-Hola hija... ¿Que tal tu día? – saludó apenas entró en la cocina.

-Muy bien papá ¿y el tuyo? – pregunté intentando hablar con la mayor calma posible.

-Bastante tranquilo, todo igual que siempre...tú sabes que nunca pasa nada en Forks – respondió, pero yo más que nadie podía poner en duda sus palabras, ya que al parecer todas las cosas extrañas ocurrían en Forks, o por lo menos me ocurrían a mi.

La cena fue tranquila, ya que para mi suerte estaban transmitiendo un partido de futbol americano en la televisión, por lo cual Charlie ni si quiera se percató que casi no pasé bocado. Una vez que terminamos de comer – o que el terminó de hacerlo – levanté la mesa lo mas rápido posible y comencé a lavar los platos sucios.

-¿Alguien va a venir a verte Bella? – preguntó de pronto, haciendo que sintiera como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima.

-No papá... ¿Por qué preguntas? - respondí luego de tomar aire para parecer relajada.

-Es que te notas bastante apurada... o nerviosa por algo... ¿Está todo bien?

-Si... todo perfecto... es solo que estoy un poco cansada y aún tengo que estudiar para mañana... solo es eso – dije sin apartar la mirada de los platos, que de un momento a otro llamaron enormemente mi atención.

-Pero si tienes que estudiar y se te está haciendo tarde, deja los platos ahí y yo los lavo apenas termine el partido

-No te preocupes... si ya casi termino – dije obligándome a apurar mis manos con su labor, ya que el nerviosismo me estaba ganando la partida, y si no salía pronto de la vista de Charlie, terminaría sospechando que algo me pasaba.

Una vez que terminé, me despedí y subí a mi habitación, sabía que Edward no estaría ahí ya que me dijo que apenas mi papá se durmiera llegaría, así que me apresuré en terminar unos deberes del instituto, los que me tomaron más tiempo del que tenía planeado, ya que aún estaba con ellos cuando Charlie golpeo mi puerta para decirme que se iría a dormir, lo que significaba que faltaba muy poco para que Edward apareciera.

Sin terminar mis deberes, arrojé los cuadernos dentro de la mochila para después tomar un pijama e ir a darme una ducha con agua muy caliente... ya que necesitaba relajarme, pero no lo conseguí del todo ya que aún podía sentir la tensión en los músculos de mi espalada. Me cepillé el pelo y me alisté para salir del baño, no sin antes verme varias veces en el espejo para revisar que todo estuviese bien.

Giré el pomo de la puerta lentamente luego de inhalar y exhalar un par de veces, para luego abrirla completamente, luego de entrar en mi habitación mis ojos se fueron directamente desde mi ventana hacia mi cama y viceversa , pero la primera estaba cerrada tal como yo la había dejado y la segunda estaba solo con mi mochila encima.

Debo reconocer que sentí algo muy extraño al no ver a Edward dentro mi habitación, era una mezcla entre decepción, ansiedad... y miedo. Caminé lentamente hacia la ventana sin apartar los ojos de ella, y sin importarme el frio que había afuera la abrí completamente, esperando que los minutos pasaran rápido y mi ángel llegara.

-Creo que deberías cerrar la ventana si no quieres resfriarte, ¿O esperas a alguien más? – escuché un suave susurro detrás de mí y sentí como todo el miedo desaparecía.

-¡Edward!...Pensé que no ibas a venir – dije luego de voltearme y rodearlo con mis brazos.

-Te prometí que estaría aquí apenas Charlie se durmiera... y te juré que de ahora en adelante no habrían más mentiras... así que aquí me tienes por todo el tiempo que me quieras a tu lado – susurró cada palabra en mi oído mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos luego de haberse sentado en el borde de mi cama.

-Te querré por siempre Edward... no estoy dispuesta a alejarme de ti nunca más.

-Entonces así será mi Bella... por que no tengo intenciones de ir a ningún lado si no es contigo... sé lo que significa estar alejado de ti y no estoy dispuesto a pasar de nuevo por lo mismo – dijo mientras repartía suaves caricias a lo largo de mi espalda para luego deleitarme con un suave y casto beso en los labios.

Sin terminar en lo absoluto nuestro tan esperado abrazo, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos tal como un novio carga a su novia en la noche de bodas y me recostó sobre la cama para luego cubrirme con el edredón y recostarse junto a mi, como en tantas otras noches había hecho. Me acurruque entre sus brazos aspirando su embriagante esencia, intentando convencerme que el de verdad estaba a mi lado, acariciando mi rostro sin cesar y dejando suaves besos en mi frente.

-Bella... me odio por tener que hacer esto – dijo luego de unos minutos mientras se sentaba a mi lado, rompiendo nuestro contacto –pero creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente – concluyó mientras mantenía una expresión difícil de interpretar en el rostro.

-¿Realmente es necesario?... o sea creo que ya me contaste a grandes rasgos todo lo que pasó... y creo que sé lo que debería saber– Intenté que esa inminente conversación dejara de serlo, pero a pesar que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, no obtuve muchos resultados.

-Mi pequeña no sabes cuanto me gustaría abrazarte durante toda la noche, acariciarte y besarte en compensación a todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti... pero los dos sabemos que tenemos que hablar del tema, yo necesito que sepas todo lo que ocurrió no quiero que después esto vuelva a ser una piedra que nos haga tropezar... Además prácticamente fui yo quien habló... yo también necesito saber todo sobre ti durante ese tiempo...Todo – yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería con ese "todo" y estaba segura que muchas cosas de ese todo no le gustarían.

Recordamos, aunque no con gusto, todo lo ocurrido desde el ataque de Jasper, cada palabra dicha, cada pensamiento, cada lágrima derramada...todo. Me pidió que le contara sobre mi pseudo-noviazgo con Jacob, me dijo que no redujera nada de lo que había pasado, le advertí que muchas cosas no las querría escuchar, pero me dijo que necesitaba saberlas.

Todo fue relativamente tranquilo – dentro de lo que se podía –hasta que le conté lo que casi pasa con Jacob en el picnic que preparó para nuestro segundo mes de aniversario, se notaba lo tenso que estaba ya que mantenía la mandíbula apretada mientras enrollaba el edredón bajo sus manos, apretándolo lo más que podía, para intentar contener las palabras – agradecí que no quedaran huellas en el – pero cuando le dije que no había pasado nada, se relajó un poco. Con vergüenza le confesé que si le había dicho a Jacob que nos detuviéramos, fue por que nunca había podido sacarme de la mente sus recuerdos, sus besos, sus palabras, sus caricias.

Muy por el contrario a lo que yo creía, mis palabras no terminaron de alegrarlo, ya que me dijo que el nunca pensó que el seguiría siendo una traba en mi felicidad, a pesar que el no estuviera junto a mi.

-No sabes lo dichoso que me pone que tu relación con Jacob no haya llegado a más... pero me hace odiarme aún más, por que aún estando lejos de ti por mi culpa tu no pudiste llevar una vida normal, por mi culpa pasaste meses sin sonreír, por mi culpa no te permitiste ser feliz junto a alguien que te quería... y a pesar que me sienta feliz por que eso significa que nunca dejaste de amarme... me desprecio aún más por causarte tanto dolor, le faltaran días a mi vida para pedir que me perdones por causarte tanto daño... te prometo por mi alma si es que la poseo, que de ahora en adelante ocuparé cada segundo de cada día en hacerte feliz, en colmar tu vida de felicidad y compensar cada lágrima que derramaste por mi culpa.

Fueron las palabras que me dijo luego que con una mano apresara la mía y con la otra dejara suaves caricias sobre mi mejilla, cada palabra la dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, en los cuales se reflejaba claramente toda la angustia y rabia que sentía ante todo lo que pasé luego de su partida.

Hablamos sobre mi accidente, el que logró que el volviera, tuve que explicarle todo lo ocurrido con Leah, y el entendió que Jacob nunca me engañó, que solo había sido un mal entendido, y dijo que le debía unas disculpas ya que lo había acusado de haberme engañado con Leah, y que también tenía la necesidad de agradecerle por no haberme dejado sola en ningún momento desde ese funesto día.

Fue una larga noche llena de confesiones, aclaraciones, lágrimas y promesas.

-¿Volverás esta noche? – pregunté antes que saliera por mi ventana ya que faltaba poco para que Charlie despertara.

- Creo que volveré antes que eso... ¿te molesta si te voy a buscar al instituto otra vez? – dijo mirándome con algo extraño en la mirada.

-Pero... no es que me moleste que lo hagas, por mi pasaría todo el día contigo... pero creo que si nos ven mucho juntos alguien le podría decir a Charlie que tu volviste... ya me parece raro que no lo sepa por que ayer todo el instituto se dio cuenta queme fui junto a ti.

-Precisamente por eso es que quiero ir a buscarte al instituto... Bella sé que no te agrada la idea que Charlie se entere, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien... sé que no será una conversación agradable y que lo más lógico es que tu papá me eche a patadas de aquí o desenfunde la pistola y me dispare...

-Edward eso no es gracioso... sé que no te causaría el menor daño... pero aún no me causa gracia, además no se si sea buena idea... ¿Por que no dejamos pasar unos días?... así puedo intentar persuadir a Charlie en relación a ti... no quiero tener que explicar el por que no te mueres tras un disparo – intenté convencerlo, pero cuando Edward quería ser terco buscaba mil y una escusas.

-Tú misma me has dicho que te sorprende que aún no sepa de mi regreso ya que todo el alumnado me ha visto ayer, y es mejor que lo sepa de primera fuente...Bella voy a aceptar cada palabra de tu padre, cada grito, cada reclamo... simplemente por que me los merezco, necesito enmendar todo lo que hice... no quiero tener que esconderme para estar junto a ti – dijo con la voz la voz más dulce que alguien pudiese tener, la voz que usaba cada vez que quería deslumbrar a alguien.

-Sé que tienes razón, pero no por eso me relajo ante todo esto... –dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos – Pero salgo a las seis de la tarde, creo que te veo ahí – contesté de mala gana ya que sabía todo lo que nos esperaría en cuando Charlie se enterara que había perdonado a Edward.

Antes de irse me besó por última vez y me dijo que no me preocupara por la inminente conversación por que todo iba a salir bien y además por que eso nos permitiría estar juntos sin tener que mentirle a nadie, pero aún así no lograba relajarme y estaba segura que esa sensación no mejoraría a lo largo del día.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Si alguien sabe el significado real de estar nervioso podía entenderme, cada vez que miraba el reloj parecía que las agujas giraban más a prisa cada vez. Justo ahora que necesitaba que el tiempo se detuviera avanzaba cada vez más y más rápido.

Prometo que lo intenté, pero me fue absolutamente imposible poner atención en clase y por lo mismo me lleve más de una llamada de atención de parte de los profesores, que al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejarme como blanco de todas sus preguntas, incluso la profesora de literatura me hizo quedarme al final de la clase para preguntarme sobre mi sorpresiva falta de atención, a lo cual solo me limité a contestar que no había podido dormir bien en la noche ya que estaba un poco enferma.

Toda la mañana sentí las insistentes miradas y cotilleos de parte de todos los alumnos del instituto por la inesperada aparición de Edward, por lo cual me mantuve lo bastante alejada de todos las que sabía eran capaces de hacerme frente para obtener la información de primera fuente.

Durante el almuerzo como de costumbre me senté junto a Ángela, pero obviamente ella no estaba con la mejor cara después de lo ocurrido ayer, durante las clases me hablaba lo justo y lo necesario, ni una palabra más ni una palabra menos. Yo entendía que estuviese molesta conmigo porque me fui con Edward, pero ella también sabía todo lo que yo sentía... lo que nunca dejé de sentir, tenía muy claro todo lo que sufrí tras su partida, pero si yo fui capaz de perdonar a Edward ¿Por qué Ángela no lo iba a hacer?

_-Ángela... si tienes algo que decirme ¿Por que no lo haces de una vez?, tú sabes que odio estar enojada contigo_ – Hablé fuerte y claro ya que tanto silencio entre nosotras me estaba incomodando.

_-No estoy enojada contigo... mal que mal es tú vida y tú sabes lo que haces con ella, pero lo que me da rabia y aun no logro entender es como de buenas a primeras Edward aparece y tú te vas con el como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y todo entre ustedes siguiera mejor que nunca... de verdad me sorprendes Bella, después de todo lo que pasaste por su culpa... ¡Te faltó poco para lanzarte a sus brazos!_ – nunca había escuchado tan molesta a Ángela.

_-No todo es como tu piensas, si ayer Edward vino a buscarme es porque hace un par de semanas atrás el habló conmigo, me explicó el por que se fue, me dijo muchas cosas... tu sabes que yo nunca dejé de quererlo, le pedí un tiempo y lo respetó a cabalidad, no me llamó ni me buscó...hasta ayer_ – dije intentando bajar el tono de voz solo para que Ángela me escuchara ya que sabía que muchos oídos estarían al pendiente de mi conversación.

_-Claro... y tu creíste cada palabra que te dijo... Bella yo entiendo que lo único que quieras es estar con el y hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó nada, sé que estas enamorada y que estando así somos capaces de perdonar todo, sé que no logro nada con pelear contigo, hemos hablado este tema un millón de veces y ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto... pero si tu estas feliz con el, no tengo otra opción que apoyarte en las decisiones que tomes, mal que mal eso hacen las amigas._

Después de escucharla lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla, ya que me importaba mucho lo que Ángela pensara, ella nunca me dejó sola y me acompañó en cada uno de mis ataques de angustia, estuvo a mi lado cada vez que necesitaba hablar con alguien, estuvo conmigo para subirme el ánimo aunque esa tarea pareciera imposible.

-_Gracias, de verdad no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí saber que me apoyas._

-_Pero por favor prométeme que me mantendrás al tanto de todo, y que serás lo suficientemente inteligente para apartarte de su lado antes que te haga sufrir... de verdad no quiero que pases otra vez por lo mismo –_ dijo luego que nos separamos.

_-Te lo prometo, todo lo que pase te lo contaré...  
_  
_-Bueno en realidad no necesito saber todo lo que pase entre ustedes, creo que ahí algunas cosas que no necesito saber_ – por su tono de voz y su sonrisa supe que los ánimos estaban mejorando, ya que hasta se dio tiempo de molestarme un poco, logrando que para variar me sonrojara.

_-¿Y hoy te va a venir a buscar otra vez? No encuentro razones para seguir ocultándose, ayer todos los vieron irse juntos_ – preguntó.

_-Si va a venir en cuanto terminen las clases...pero preferiría que no lo_ hiciera – suspiré bajito imaginando lo que me esperaba.

_-¿Por qué lo dices? Deberías estar saltando en un pie por que el venga por ti.  
_  
_- Y me encanta que lo haga, pasaría todo el día a su lado si fuese posible... pero el problema es que quiere hablar con mi papá y estoy aterrada... me asusta la reacción que tendrá Charlie cuando sepa que volvió y que yo lo perdoné...solo espero que mantenga su arma lo bastante alejada de Edward en cuanto comencemos a hablar_ – tirité de solo pensar en eso.

Luego de conversar con Ángela me sentí un poco más relajada ya que ella se encargó de repetirme a cada momento que todo saldría bien, y yo necesitaba creer eso. Más rápido de lo que quisiera el sonido del timbre me indicó que la hora de hablar había llegado, guardé mis cuadernos y libros en la mochila, tomé y boté todo el aire que pude y me encaminé hacia la salida.

Las miradas y cotilleos comenzaron otra vez –¿Es que a caso nunca se cansarían de meterse en la vida de los demás?– caminé rápidamente sin mirar a nadie, para cuando llegué al estacionamiento, levanté la mirada y me encontré con el dueño de todos mis pensamientos apoyado en su flamante Volvo, al darse cuenta que yo también lo miraba comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mi y sentí como el pulso se me aceleraba, caminé intentando poner un pie delante del otro para no tropezar, y lo logré ya que llegué a su encuentro sin si quiera una caída.

_-Hola... otra vez – _dijo mientras esbozaba una de sus sexys e irresistibles sonrisas, para luego darme un corto beso en los labios.

_-¿Lista para irnos?_ – preguntó mientras miraba por sobre mis hombros, ya que los murmullos tras nuestro casi imperceptible beso -para mi gusto- se habían hecho cada vez más audibles.

-_Para nada... pero vámonos pronto_ – señalé mientras tomaba su mano para que saliéramos lo antes posible del estacionamiento ya que las voces de mis compañeros lo único que lograban era que me pusiera cada vez más nerviosa.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara y lo hice rápidamente, al instante el asiento junto a mí estuvo ocupado, Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se besó el dorso de mi mano suavemente haciéndome sentir como si miles de mariposas se apoderaran de mi estómago.

_-Tranquila amor... te prometo que todo va a salir bien, sabes que esta conversación es necesaria si queremos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos._

-_Lo sé, de lo contrario hubiese hecho lo imposible para hacerte cambiar de opinión... pero prométeme que ante la más mínima idea que tenga Charlie de sacar su arma, de golpearte o de lo que sea, me lo vas a hacer saber... no sé, me apretas la mano o lo que sea... ¿Lo harías cierto?_ – le pregunté muy nerviosa, pero al parecer esto le causó gracia, ya que rió bajito y luego meneó la cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

_-Mi pequeña...tú sabes que Charlie no podría hacerme daño alguno y sabes que no dejaría que el se diera cuenta de que algo raro anda conmigo... pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, te prometo que ante cualquier pensamiento que tenga te lo haré saber... pero tienes que relajarte no pasara nada malo... Confía en mi – _Dijo manteniendo sus bajo mi mentón para evitar que yo bajara la mirada y luego me dio un suave beso en los labios, para después arrancar el auto hacia nuestro inevitable destino.

Una vez que estacionó el auto en frente de la casa, no pude evitar ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. A pesar de todo, confiaba en Edward, y sabía que el hablaría con Charlie y que todo se aclararía. Pero tenía que ser realista también, ya que mi padre no nos lo pondría fácil, pero yo sería capaz de todo por no separarme nunca más de Edward, pasé demasiado tiempo alejada de el, y no tengo intenciones de repetirlo. Además falta muy poco para que el año escolar termine y me tenga que ir a la universidad, lo cual facilitaría mucho las cosas si es que Charlie se pone difícil.

Una vez dentro de la casa Edward se sentó en el sillón y palmeó a su lado para que me sentara junto a el, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo me tomó entre sus suaves y fuertes brazos y me sentó en su regazó, lo cual agradecí inmensamente ya que sentirlo cerca ayudaba a estar un poco más relajada, o por lo menos hacia que lo intentara.

_-Bella tienes que calmarte...tu corazón parece que se va a salir de su lugar de tan rápido que late_ – Susurró bajito mientras acercaba suavemente la palma de su mano hacia mi corazón... algo que hacia que este latiera más a prisa y no precisamente por el nerviosismo de la conversación.

_-Te prometo que lo intento...pero si supieras todo lo que Charlie decía acerca de ti me entenderías, sé que el no sería capaz de hacerte nada...de todos modos no lo conseguiría., pero aún así no logro tranquilizarme –_ Declaré mientras me acurrucaba aún más entre sus brazos.

_-Si yo fuera tu padre estaría odiando al imbécil que fue capaz de abandonar a tan precioso e inigualable ángel... así que créeme que te entiendo –_ Podía sentir como su voz cambiaba ante cada palabra dicha, había variado desde el tono más dulce a una voz cargada de dolor y rabia.

No pasó mucho hasta que Edward me levantó suavemente de su regazo para hacer que me sentara a su lado, lo cual indicaba que faltaba poco para que Charlie llegara. Y efectivamente, no pasó más de un minuto hasta que se sintieron las llantas de la patrulla chirriar sobre el pavimento.

Ahora si que podía sentir como si el corazón se me fuera a salir dl pecho, incluso Edward se notaba nervioso, pero intentaba controlarlo. Ambos nos pusimos de pie al instante en que sentimos el cerrojo de la puerta ceder ante las llaves, mi ángel entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me dio un fugaz beso en la frente antes que el tan esperado pero aterrador momento llegara.

_-¡¿Bella?!...¡¿Dónde estás?!_ – Al escuchar la voz de Charlie cerré los ojos y apreté aún más fuerte la mano de Edward, ya que por el tono de voz con el que habló, me dejaba más que claro que ya había notado el auto estacionado frente a la casa... y obviamente había reconocido al dueño.

-_Aquí...Aquí estoy papá_ - Fueron las únicas palabras que logré juntar en una oración coherente.

Instantáneamente sentí las fuertes pisadas de Charlie cada vez más cerca, Edward respiró profundamente varias veces, aunque ambos sabíamos que no lo necesitaba.

-_¡¿Isabella, me puedes explicar que hace el aquí?! _– Dijo con el seño fruncido, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Edward.

-_Jefe Swan... Si me permite hablar podré explicarle todo _– Habló con un tono tan calmado, que yo ni siquiera con todos sus años de práctica hubiese logrado tener.

_-¿Y que me vas a explicar?...Que abandonaste a mi hija de un día para otro sin mayores explicaciones, sin importarte lo que podía o no llegara sentir con tu partida _– No puedo decir que habló, ya que cada palabra la decía en un tono más alto que la anterior.

-_Jefe Swan, yo sé que fui un estúpido al dejara Bella de ese modo, pero créame que cada día que estuve lejos de ella fue un infierno... anhelaba el día de poder volver a verla, usted ni se imagina cuanto amo a su hija _– Rebatió firmemente, pero yo sabía que eso no convencería a mi padre, aunque a mi sus palabras me tuviesen alucinando.

-_Y si la amas tanto como dices... ¿por que volviste hasta ahora? ¿O a caso querías que ella corriera a buscarte, a implorarte de rodillas que volvieras?... Tú no sabes todo lo que sufrió Bella por tu culpa, ni te imaginas cuantas noches despertaba llorando y gritando a causa de tu estupidez...¡¡Maldición!!No quería comer, no hacía absolutamente nada, no salía, no quería ir al instituto, por que todo le recordaba a ti... y ahora tienes el descaro de regresar y mantener la mano de mi hija entrelazada con la tuya...No puedo creer Isabella que caigas otra vez en sus mentiras_

-_Mira papá... entiendo que estés molesto, y que no comprendas el por que Edward está aquí conmigo, pero como tu miso dijiste cuando el se fue no sentía las ganas de hacer absolutamente nada... por que desde el día que el se cruzó en mi camino pasó a ser parte fundamental de mi vida...Ya lo perdí una vez y conversamos al respecto, lo entendí y lo perdoné... por que lo amo papá y nunca dejé de hacerlo... y no estoy dispuesta a alejarme otra vez de el _– Dije con las fuerzas que nunca creí tener, pero estaban discutiendo frente a mi, como si yo no hubiese tenido elección respecto a Edward, como si el me hubiese obligado a volver a su lado.

_- No entiendo Isabella...juro que no te entiendo, hace tan solo un par de semanas Jacob era tu novio...y te veías feliz a su lado y ahora como si nada aparece Edward y corres a sus brazos como si nada...  
_  
- _Lo que sentí por Jacob nunca fue amor... por lo menos no ese tipo de amor que tú crees, me he enamorado solo una vez, y ese hombre está frente a ti papá... No te pido que me des tu autorización para estar con Edward, por que créeme que voy a estar con el aunque tu te niegues _– dije intentando mantener una postura firme y decidida, pero pronto mi fuerza comenzaba a flaquear.

_-Tú sabes lo feliz que era cada día al verlo y ahora que ha regresado siento que mi vida ha vuelto a ser completa, que lo que me faltaba para ser feliz ya lo recuperé...Papá por favor intenta comprenderme, sé que es difícil hacerlo... pero es importante para mi que por último lo intentes –_ Dije esto último con la voz entrecortada ya que estaba siendo completamente sincera, ya que no podría ser feliz completamente si Charlie se oponía.

Charlie no apartaba la vista de nosotros, su mirada dolía así que solo pude ocultar mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, mientras el pasaba sus brazos por mi espalda y me abrazaba fuertemente, el cielo podría estar cayéndose a pedazos, pero estando en los brazos de mi ángel cualquier cosa era posible de soportar.

-_Jefe Swan le prometo que nunca más permitiré que Bella derrame una lágrima por mi causa... la amo como nunca e amado a nadie, volví a penas supe lo de su accidente y desde ese día no he regresado con mi familia, sentía que si desaparecía aunque sea un día podría perder a Bella definitivamente, pero mucho tiempo antes tuve los deseos de volver e implorarle de rodillas si fuese necesario para que me perdonara... pero ella se veía alegre junto a Jacob... y yo no iba a destrozar nuevamente su felicidad _– habló mientras con el dorso dejaba suaves caricias en mi rostro.

_-Créame q sé lo mucho que debe odiarme... nadie debería hacer sufrir a alguien como yo lo hice con Bella... pero le pido solo un oportunidad para demostrarle cuan importante es ella para mi...daría mi vida, mi alma si fuese necesario por verla sonriendo, por recuperar a la mujer que me robó la razón _– Habló con calma, y ante cada palabra me fue inevitable sentir como las mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, nunca antes había hablado de mi de ese modo frente a alguien que no fuese de su familia.

Volví mi cara hacia Charlie sin soltar el agarre de mis brazos en torno a la cintura de Edward, su rostro denotaba confusión, miraba a Edward con rabia pero cuando fijó sus ojos en los míos, pude ver claramente como su mirada se endulzó tras escuchar mi petición luego que pude hablar.

-_Por favor Papá... Edward es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida, no me pidas que me aleje de su lado _– dije sintiendo como el pecho se me oprimía ante cada palabra, estaba hablando con el corazón frente a Charlie como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-_No puedo negarme cuando me pides algo de esa forma... cuando veo que la alegría que nunca creí volver a ver en tus ojos, de un día para otro vuelve a iluminarte...sé lo testaruda que eres y aunque yo me oponga harás hasta lo imposible por estar con el... te quiero hija y solo deseo tu felicidad, y después de esto me has dejado muy claro al lado de quien logras estar de ese modo _– dijo con un suave tono de voz mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros, hasta llegara tan solo un par de pasos de distancia.

-_Pero estaré al pendiente Edward, la confianza que te tenía se perdió y deberás ganártela nuevamente... te prometo que se me va a olvidar que soy el jefe de policía si vuelves a dañar a Bella y solo seré su padre, y te juro que eso no te va a gustar _– declaró con el ceño fruncido, observando cada gesto de Edward.

_-Le juro que me preocuparé día a día de recuperar su confianza y de hacer que Bella sea la mujer más feliz que esté parada en la faz de la tierra... nunca más la verá llorar, se lo prometo.  
_  
Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver que Charlie le extendió la mano a Edward para que este la estrechara.

-_De verdad chico deberías pedirle a tu padre que te haga un chequeo, pareces una piedra de lo frió que estás _- Dijo Charlie un poco preocupado.

-_No se preocupe Charlie, se lo pediré a Carlisle _– Edward sonrió ante las palabras de mi padre, y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

De pronto el terror que se había apoderado de mi desapareció completamente, y podía sentir como la tranquilidad volvía a reinar, si no supiera que Jasper se encontraba lejos de aquí juraría que estaba encargándose de relajarme.

Por fin todo estaba volviendo a ser como cada noche soñé, por fin podía sostener la mano del hombre que amo frente a mi padre y sentir que todo estaba bien... bueno casi todo, ya que Jacob de seguro no querría volver a saber de mi al enterarse de las buenas nuevas, pero por ahora solo me encargaría de disfrutar el maravilloso momento que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo que llegara.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22:**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Charlie se enteró que Edward y yo estamos juntos otra vez, en un comienzo cada vez que Edward venía a verme por las tardes, la expresión de Charlie no era de las mejores, pero intentaba comportarse ya que en muchas noches de serias conversaciones de padre e hija – algo muy raro entre nosotros – le dejé muy en claro todo lo que Edward significa para mi , pero solo se terminó de convencer tras conversar a solas una tarde con mi novio, conversación de la cual hasta el día de hoy no sé absolutamente nada, ya que tanto Charlie como Edward se han negado completamente a contarme detalles, lo que me hace pensar que de verdad tuvo que ser bastante...difícil.

El viernes una vez que llegamos a la casa – ya que Edward cada día iba a dejarme y a recogerme luego del instituto – su móvil comenzó a sonar, por lo que asumí que era algún miembro de su familia, ya que su vida social era bastante limitada como para recibir llamadas de otras personas.

Tomó el móvil entre sus manos, presionó la tecla para contestar y me lo pasó.

-Contesta... es para ti – Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de mis favoritas y ladeaba la cabeza, estudiando la confusión que de un momento a otro se apoderó de mi rostro.

-¿Aló? – Contesté temerosa.

-Bella por Dios que bueno escuchar tu voz nuevamente, llevo semanas rogándole a Edward que me deje hablar contigo pero se negaba rotundamente a autorizarme, incluso me amenazó con quemar toda mi ropa si intentaba llamarte sin su autorización ¿Puedes creerlo?...tuve que amenazarlo con destrozar su piano para que me dejara y recién anoche luego de rogarle y rogarle me dio tu número de teléfono ya que cuando nos mudamos de Forks tomó mi móvil y borró tu número de el y de cualquier parte donde pudiese tenerlo guardado...¿te das cuenta al estúpido que tienes como novio?...¿Bella tienes que contarme todo lo que has hecho hasta el día de hoy? Claro que no necesito y tantos detalles escabrosos de tu reconciliación con Edward soy su hermana y ahí cosas que de verdad no quiero saber – No podía dejar de sonreír ante cada palabra de Alice que se atropellaban en su boca por salir, gracias al cielo no necesitaba respirar para poder hacerlo, por que estoy segura que si lo necesitase estaría tosiendo en estos momentos.

-Tranquila Alice...a mi también me da mucho gusto escucharte... de verdad te e extrañado mucho, ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunté mientras sentía los brazos de Edward rodearme por la cintura y esconder su rostro en mi cuello, provocando que la piel se me erizara al sentir su gélido y dulce aliento.

-Bien Bella, extrañándote a mares, de verdad Edward es muy terco ¿lo sabias?, ni te imaginas cuantas veces le pedí que volviéramos pero me prohibió hurgar en tu fututo, me hizo prometerle que nunca más lo haría – Habló con la voz apagada.

- Pero no te preocupes Alice, de ahora en adelante tienes toda mi autorización y la de Edward para hurgar en "nuestro" futuro...incluso Edward dice que para compensarte puedes renovar todo su guardarropa para que puedas perdonarlo y dice que no reclamara ante ninguna decisión que tomes ya que encantado vestirá todo lo que le digas – Apenas lo dije, Edward se separó un poco y me miró directo a los ojos.

-Pero si lo renovó antes que viniera acá – Dijo muy bajito con voz de súplica, procurando que tan solo yo escuchara

-¿De verdad Bella?...dile a mi hermanito que haré maravillas con su guardarropa, que no se arrepentirá – Estaba segura que si tuviese a Edward al lado estaría abrazándolo y dando saltitos a su alrededor.

Estuvimos conversando por largo rato, me hizo contarle todo lo que Edward me había dicho para lograr que lo perdonara, y cada cierto tiempo me decía de forma casi imperceptible lo estúpido que era Edward, para que el no pudiese escuchar.

Me puso al día de todas las actividades en las que estaban inmersos el resto de los Cullen. Emmett y Rosalie estaban de viaje en una nueva Luna de miel, Carlisle estaba dedicándose completamente junto a Jasper a un proyecto que habían iniciado en el hospital, con el cual ayudaban a las personas a controlar sus emociones y temperamento.

Por otro lado ella y Esme, estaban a cargo de la reparación de las piezas de un museo que se había incendiado.

Me dio la noticia que tanto estaba esperando, que los Cullen en pleno, volverían dentro de una semana de forma definitiva a Forks, ya que no querían estar más tiempo alejados de Edward y tenían ganas de verme, lo cual me ponía completamente feliz.

Luego de eso se despidió por que tenía que ir al museo ya que había quedado con Esme de juntarse ahí, así que luego de prometerme que volvería a llamarme cada día y que pronto nos veríamos, colgó.

De pronto sentí que todo en mi vida volvía a estar en su lugar, todo con Charlie andaba de las mil maravillas, estaba a punto de graduarme del instituto, mi futura familia estaba por regresar y tenía a mi lado al ser más hermoso, tierno, amable... al más perfecto acunándome en sus brazos.

Tal y como lo prometió mi ángel, cada día a su lado era distinto al anterior. Los días que no tenía examen los pasábamos juntos en el claro, en su casa o simplemente caminando, riendo de cualquier cosa, besándonos en cada oportunidad que tuviésemos o simplemente disfrutando del perfecto y hermoso silencio que se formaba entre nosotros.

Podría decir que todo marchaba a la perfección, pero yo sabía que eso no era completamente cierto.

-Después de todo no estaba tan equivocado... no tardaste absolutamente nada en correr desesperada a las garras de este chupasangre...ahora soy el cornudo número uno de Forks – dijo Jacob, que estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Habíamos decidido salir a dar un paseo y Edward al percatarse de la presencia de Jacob me lo hizo saber, así que decidimos tomar otro camino, pero al parecer esa conversación era inminente.

-¡¡Cállate Jacob!!... Sabes perfectamente que mientras fui tu novia no estuve con nadie más – Me defendí e intenté acercarme para dejarle muy en claro que no me iba a quedar callada ante sus acusaciones, pero Edward mantenía sus brazos tan firmes a mí alrededor que me fue imposible.

-¡¡Si claro!!...¡ ¿Tú crees que soy imbécil?! O crees que me trago el cuentecito de que esta sanguijuela solo se limitaba a verte dormir... Apestabas a el, no quiero imaginar cuantas veces te revolcas......

-¡¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, por que te prometo que te cerraré la boca antes que puedas si quiera puedas pensar en las palabras que dirás!! – Gritó Edward mientras se acercó tan rápidamente hacia el que ni siquiera pude notarlo, solo vi como lo tenía contra el árbol.

-¡¡Edward no para por favor!! – Le pedí mientras intentaba sacar su mano del cuello de Jake, pero por lógica me fue imposible lograrlo.

-Tranquila Bella...soy capaz de defenderme, tu vampirito no podría si quiera tocarme un solo pelo si yo me defiendo – Dijo mientras tomaba por la muñeca la mano de Edward y la sacaba de su cuello.

-No es por eso que se lo pido, si lo hago es porque no quiero que Edward discuta contigo, todo ha ido de maravilla como para arruinarlo por tu culpa – Le dije mientras me abrazaba a Edward y lo hacia caminar fuera de la vista de Jacob.

De verdad estaba muy dolida con Jacob por todas las cosas que habían pasado, lo único que le faltaba a mi vida para que fuera completa era su amistad, y de verdad la extrañaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar que cada vez que nos viéramos, encontrara la forma de que discutiéramos.

A pesar de ese pequeño percance con Jacob, el resto de la semana estuvo bastante bien, había ayudado a Edward a ordenar la casa para dar una mini bienvenida a su familia. Sabía que no podía hacerles una cena así que solo me limité a poner todo en su lugar y dejar arreglos florales y velas aromáticas donde fuese posible. Quería recibirlos de la mejor manera posible

No se cual de los dos estaba más nervioso, pero cada dos segundos mirábamos el reloj para saber cuanto faltaba. Edward caminaba de una esquina hacia otra por la amplia sala de la casa, mientras yo miraba detenidamente por la ventana para identificar cualquier movimiento extraño o auto que se acercara.

-¡¡Ahí vienen!! – fueron las palabras de Edward antes de tomarme la mano y llevarme hacia la puerta de entrada de la forma más rápida que mis torpes pies me lo permitían.

Yo no veía ni escuchaba absolutamente nada, pero obviamente Edward si lo hacía. Sentía como el corazón me latía más rápido que nunca, ya que faltaban solo un par de minutos o segundos para poder volver a verlos, luego de más de un año de lejanía. Realmente no sabría decir quien de los dos estaba más ansioso, ya que Edward cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de pierna a la otra de forma casi maniática a pesar de no necesitarlo.

De pronto un mercedes negro y un yeep aparecieron en la entrada de la Casa.

-¡¡Bella!!...¡¡Edward!! ...No saben cuanto los e extrañado– fueron los grititos que se escucharon antes de sentirme envuelta por dos delgados pero fuertes brazos.

De pronto los brazos de Alice fueron sustituidos por otros suaves brazos y un delicado beso en la frente.

-Hasta que pudimos convencer al tero que tengo como hijo... Gracias Bella por perdonarlo, de verdad nos devolviste al Edward de siempre – Decía Esme mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho de mi ángel.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando la linda escena, cuando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones salió de golpe.

-Hermanita...por fin te puedo ver, te prometo que si pasaba un día más le arrancaba la cabeza al estúpido que tienes como novio...de verdad te extrañaba – hablaba mientras me mecía de un lado hacia otro sin soltar ni siquiera un poco sus brazos de mi.

-Emmett yo...yo también te extrañé...pero no me estás dejando respirar – Dicho esto, me soltó suavemente para dejarme con mis dos pies bien puestos en el suelo.

Luego de eso vino el saludo – aunque no tan amigable – de Rosalie, quien solo se limitó a darme un beso en la mejilla y esbozar una sonrisa, creo que nunca entenderé el porque de tanto odio hacia mi parte, pero pondría todo de mi para intentar que nos lleváramos bien.

Carlisle - aunque de forma tranquila- nos saludó y abrazó a ambos, de una forma que solo un padre puede hacerlo, miraba a Edward con admiración, supuse que estaba diciéndole algo con el pensamiento ya que Edward de un momento a otro lo volvió a abrazar y le dijo un suave "Gracias".

Luego de saludar a cada uno y abrazarnos en recompensa por el tiempo de ausencia, un titubeante Jasper dio un par de pasos hacia mi, debo reconocer que me sentí un poco extraña... no asustada, pero si muy nerviosa.

-Bella... ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó muy nervioso, algo muy raro en el, mientras Alice le ponía las manos en la espalda demostrándole su confianza.

-Bien... ¿y tu? – dije sin poder apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-Bien también... tratando de encontrar la forma de pedirte que me perdones, yo sé que no lo merezco porque por mi culpa tuviste que alejarte de Edward y yo.....

No se que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero necesitaba demostrarle que todo estaba bien, y que no guardaba rencor por todo lo que había pasado, así que acorté la distancia que nos separaba y lo abracé, sentí como todos los músculos de su espalda se tensaron, estaba consciente que quizá no fue muy inteligente mi reacción, sobretodo con Jasper, pero cuando estaba por separarme, sus brazos tímida y suavemente comenzaron a rodearme.

-Gracias Bella... no te imaginas cuanto significa esto para mi – Nunca e sido buena con las palabras así que solo me limité a abrazarlo más fuerte.

Es verdad que si el no me hubiese intentado atacar para la noche de la celebración de mi cumpleaño, las cosas serían muy distintas, pero lo único que quería era que todo volviera a la normalidad, y para ser sincera no tenía resentimientos con el ni con nadie, es verdad que me dolió cuando se alejaron sin siquiera despedirse...pero los entendía.

Los días seguían pasando y sin darme cuenta había llegado el día de mi graduación, me sentía muy nerviosa, ya que el próximo año tendría que mudarme para poder ir a la universidad, tendría que alejarme de Charlie y de Forks. Teníamos todo planeado con Edward, ya que iríamos a estudiar a Alaska, para no tener que separarnos y al estar ahí las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para mi ángel, ya que no tendría que ocultarse por el sol, lo único que no le agradaba mucho era la idea de tener que cazar pingüinos.

La ceremonia estuvo realmente emocionante, nunca pensé que me costaría tanto separarme de mis compañeros, de los buenos y los malos.

Charlie tenía sus ojos vidriosos, en el momento que se acercó para felicitarme, sabía que su reacción no era tan solo porque había logrado graduarme con honores, si no que era por que la finalización del instituto, marcaba el comienzo de nuestra separación.

Cené con Charlie en casa a pesar que el se había empeñado en que me fuera con Edward, debo reconocer que la idea era bastante tentadora, pero este momento quería compartirlo con mi padre, mal que mal uno se gradúa del instituto solo una vez en la vida.... pero guardaba las esperanzas de graduarme un par de veces más, y para esto solo debía convencer de un par de cosas a Edward.

Estaba recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados asimilando todo lo que había pasado durante el día, y pensando en lo diferente que sería mi vida de hoy en adelante, cuando de pronto un suave beso en la frente me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Mi vida por tus pensamientos – Dijo seductoramente mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

-Creo que con un beso sería suficiente – Dicho esto me tomó entre sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo, para lentamente acercar sus labios a los míos.

Nunca me acostumbraría a la forma perfecta en que nuestros labios se acoplaban, era como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar unidos. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar – por lo menos a mí – lentamente Edward comenzó a culminar ese deleitante y extasiante roce, con el que te olvidabas del mundo.

-Todos en casa quieren verte, y creo que si seguimos así, no podré alejarte de mí en toda la noche – Susurró con sus suaves labios en la base de mi cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna en su totalidad.

-Y yo...yo creo que deberíamos salir antes que yo... aprovechando que Charlie ya se durmió.

Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y de un salto llegamos al sueño, sin emitir el más leve sonido.

-¿Preparada? – Preguntó, mientras hacía que me aferrara a su espalda.

-Contigo, siempre – Respondí, para luego aferrarme a la espada de Edward lo más fuerte que mis brazos me permitían.

Cerré los ojos casi de forma automática, mientras hundía mi rostro en su cuello inhalando su dulce aroma, no pasó mucho tiempo antes que los brazos de Edward hicieran que aflojara mi agarre.

-Mmm...Hemos llegado – dijo sin mirarme, lo cual era muy extraño.

Miré a mí alrededor, y a pesar que había una casa frente a nosotros, definitivamente no era la casa de los Cullen.

-Edward...esta no es tu casa... ¿Donde estamos? – pregunté.

-Bueno... técnicamente también es mi casa... en realidad es nuestra casa, tuya y mía, fue un regalo de Esme...ella pensó que querríamos un lugar para... para estar juntos sin tener... que preocuparnos por Charlie – Dijo muy nervioso, lo cual obviamente hacia que yo también me encontrara en las mismas condiciones, ya era bastante difícil intentar comportarme cuando estaba con Edward en mi casa ya que Charlie estaba cerca, pero ahora que no lo estaría... de verdad que esto sería una hazaña.

-Es tu regalo de graduación... ¿no te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta...es solo que es una casa Edward... no es como si me dieran un libro de regalo... esto es diferente, pero me encanta – dije mientras instintivamente me puse de puntitas para darle un leve beso en los labios.

-Esme estará muy contenta por tu reacción, sobretodo por que sabes que eres reacia a recibir regalos...Vamos adentro para que te muestre el resto.

La casa era maravillosa, realmente parecía salir de un cuento de hadas, el piso estaba aplanado por una suave cubierta de piedras, las paredes tenían una cálida madera en algunos lugares y mosaicos de piedra en otras.

Había una chimenea en la sala, y en ella había madera quemándose, la suficiente como para mantener una temperatura agradable. Edward me guió de la mano hacia ella, en ese momento reparé en que habían un par de mantas en el suelo, algunos cojines esparcidos en distintos lugares y distintos platos con trozitos de fruta picados en ellos.

-No quería llevarte a cenar a cualquier parte, además ya lo había hecho con tu padre... así que pensé que esto no estaría tan mal – Me explicó algo confundido, mientras se pasaba la mano libre por su cabello ya bastante despeinado.

-Gracias... es perfecto – Dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

Luego de esto nos sentamos cerca del fuego, no nos molestamos en encender las luces ya que las llamas de la chimenea se encargaba de darnos la luz necesaria, Edward puso todos los cojines a mi disposición para que yo estuviera cómoda, pero aunque sabía que al usarlos lo estaría, prefería mil veces apoyarme en el esculpido pecho de mi ángel y dejarme envolver por sus brazos.

Cada cierto tiempo Edward dejaba suaves besos en mi frente, en mi mejilla, en mis ojos o en cualquier lugar donde la posición en la que se encontraba se lo permitiera, la cual por lo menos para mi era bastante cómoda.

Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados, solo dedicándome a escuchar sus palabras y a sentir sus suaves caricias, de pronto liberó uno de sus brazos y sentí como se estiraba para alcanzar algo, a lo cual no le tomé mayor importancia.

-Mientras venia de camino aquí antes de ir a buscarte, encontré esta rosa, la más hermosa que e visto en toda mi vida, me dediqué a contemplar su belleza por largos minutos, sus pétalos son del rojo más perfecto que cualquier otra puede poseer, la suavidad en ella y su aroma son algo incomparable... dudé en cortarla ya que eso significaba que privaría al resto de su belleza, pero de todos modos lo hice, la tomé de forma egoísta sin pensar en nadie más que en mi... la encontré de la misma forma en que te encontré a ti, y al igual que esta rosa, te tomé y te reclamé para mi aún sabiendo que no tenía ningún derecho al hacerlo...pero no me arrepiento y lo haría una y mil veces si fuese necesario... no estoy dispuesto a alejarme nunca más de ti Isabella Swan...Nunca más – Sentía que los ojos me ardían ante las palabras de Edward, no sabía como responder a tan hermosa declaración, si el no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de mi...yo tampoco, y haría lo que fuera para estará a su lado por siempre.

-Te amo – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, para luego tomar la rosa que el me estaba entregando, no fui consciente de eso, pero sentí que una espina atravesaba la delgada piel de mi dedo.

Dejé la rosa en el suelo, y miré mi dedo para comprobar que tan malo había sido. Al momento, comprobé como una delgada hilera de sangre corría a lo largo de el – Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo – pensé.

Levanté la vista y vi como Edward me miraba sin pestañear, estaba segura que había dejado de respirar. Solo a mi me podría pasar algo así, solo yo podría arruinar un momento tan maravilloso...solo yo.

No quería que el siguiera viéndome de esa forma, así que en un intento por ocultar la evidencia – y aunque no me agradara en lo absoluto – me lleve el dedo a la boca y me encargué de borrar todo rastro de sangre de el.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con la voz un poco más ronca que de costumbre.

-¿Yo?.. Claro que estoy bien... pero tú...tú ¿como estás?...si quieres puedo alejarme un poco mientras esto pasa – Dije mientras intentaba separarme.

-No... Te prometo que estoy bien...no te voy a hacer daño...creo que puedo soportar bastante bien esto, e pasado mucho tiempo alejado de ti como para querer hacerte daño Bella...Por favor no me temas – Pidió.

-Claro que no te temo...nunca podría – En ese momento me percaté que mi dedo seguía sangrando así que me lo llevé a la boca nuevamente, y algo en mi cabeza hizo clic dándome una pequeña idea... solo para comprobar mi suerte y su autocontrol.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia el, y posé suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos, sabía que en ellos aun quedaban restos de mi sangre ya que me había encargado de eso, al instante pude sentir como las manos de Edward se ceñían fuertemente a mi cintura.

Eran muy pocas las veces que Edward me había besado de esa forma, no era un beso tierno, todo lo contrario estaba cargado de pasión y... ¿nerviosismo?, una de sus manos viajaban a lo largo de mi espalda sin descansar, mientras que la otra estaba detrás de mi cuello.

-Bella... tus labios...el sabor de tus labios...– dijo mientras comenzó a hacer que me recostar en las mantas.

Yo no podía decir absolutamente nada, pero algo dentro de mi me hacía sentirme victoriosa, por una vez en la vida, la que estaba ganando era yo.

No fui consiente del momento, pero Edward estaba recostado sobre mi, mientras repartía caricias y besos por mis labios, mi cuello o cualquier parte de mi piel a la que tuviese alcancé.

Mientras yo envolvía mis manos tras su cuello, para luego comenzar a descender por las solapas de su camisa hasta llegar al primer botón de esta, el cual desabroché lo más rápido y de la forma más hábil que mis temblorosos dedos me lo permitían.

Pero de pronto todas mis intenciones se vinieron al suelo, ya que Edward me detuvo.

-Bella no...Por favor no... Tú sabes que no podemos dejarnos llevar, es demasiado peligroso para ti... Yo... yo podría matarte - Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Pero sé que no lo harás...por que no lo deseas... Edward confió en ti... ¿Por favor? – pedí mientras intentaba acercarme aún más a el, ya que sabía que el en cualquier momento se alejaría.

-No puedo... no sé que tan fuerte es esto... no quiero lastimarte, pero podría pasar... Te deseo no sabes cuanto...pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte por mi egoísmo, e vivido un infierno alejado de ti y no quiero pensar lo que significaría ver tu cuerpo sin vida por mi culpa.

-Edward...por favor... sé que no me harás daño... intentémoslo, si no funciona no importa...Pero por favor... solo intentémoslo – Dije mientras dejaba un beso en su cuello.

-Bella...yo...yo no sé si pueda... Y que pasa si no puedo controlarme, que pasa si te daño – preguntó con la voz muy débil y agitada.

-Yo sé que podrás...estoy segura de eso – dije para luego acercarme a sus labios para volverlo a besar, estaba esperando que se alejara o que me dijera que no nuevamente, pero eso no pasó. Por el contario, el beso comenzó a tornarse cada vez más desesperado, con su lengua delineó los bordes de mis labios como pidiendo permiso, el cual obviamente fue concedido.

-Serás mi perdición Bella – pude escuchar mientras me separé para tomar aire.

Me sentía nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero yo quería esto y no echaría pie atrás. Es verdad que no tenía idea como ser seductora, pero lo intentaría.

Edward en ningún momento dejó de besarme, lo cual agradecí, una de sus manos estaba aferrada a mi cintura acercándome lo más posible a su gélido cuerpo, lentamente intentando ser lo más cautelosa posible, comencé a soltar los botones de su camisa, lo cual para mi sorpresa fue bastante fácil, luego de eso intenté sacarla ya que en realidad en estos momentos no quería que nada nos separara, afortunadamente para mi, Edward comprendió mi intención y la sacó por el mismo.

Sus manos se posaron en mi vientre y podía sentir como sus dedos jugaban temblorosos con los botones de mi blusa.

-¿Bella...yo...Puedo? – preguntó temeroso muy cerca de mi oído, a lo cual solo contesté con un débil "si".

No pasó mucho hasta que ambos estábamos cubiertos tan solo por nuestra ropa interior, nunca Edward había dejado que llegáramos tan lejos, los dos estábamos igual de nerviosos, ninguno tenía experiencia en esto, cada caricia era una sensación del todo nueva y distinta, sus manos viajaban a lo largo de mi cuerpo sin dudar, mientras yo repartía delicados besos a lo largo de su cuello y pecho.

-Eres tan suave y frágil...Bella prométeme que si hago algo mal...si yo te lastimo me lo dirás...prométemelo – Susurró con su frente recargada en la mía, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No tengas miedo... te juro que si algo pasa te lo diré... no va a pasar nada malo...

-Te amo... te amo como nunca pensé llegar a hacerlo... te querré por siempre sin importar lo que suceda de ahora en adelante... pero te prometo que nunca más me alejaré de ti...Nunca

Dicho esto podía sentir como su cuerpo y el mío, comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más – como si eso fuese posible – Sus manos recorrieron suavemente hasta el más mínimo lugar de mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde la base de mi cuello hasta mi hombro, haciendo a un lado la tira de mi sujetador, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro lado, haciendo que la cima de mis pechos estuviese al descubierto.

Recorrió con la punta de los dedos de forma sutil sobre el sujetador, procurando tocar solo la tela que me cubría, llevó las manos hasta mi espalda y soltó el broche de este, dejándome del todo expuesta ante sus ojos, sentía mi rostro arder de la vergüenza e instintivamente llevé una de mis manos hasta mi pecho y me cubrí.

-Eres hermosa, de eso no tengas duda... no ahí nada más perfecto, hasta Venus estaría celosa de tu belleza – Dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las apartaba.

El resto de la noche fue maravillosa, cada toque era perfecto, el miedo que en un comienzo fue sustituido por placer, nunca había estado más segura en toda mi vida al sentirme entre los brazos de mi ángel, era increíble la forma en que mi cuerpo se adaptaba al suyo.

Es cierto que sentía miedo, no sabía si era verdad el dolor que siempre me habían dicho que se sentía, y era cierto... pero Edward se encargó de hacerme olvidar de el besándome y acariciándome como nunca antes lo había hecho, deleitándome con palabras de amor en el oído, mientras nuestras pieles se fundían en una sola.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Verla dormida entre mis brazos era la viva expresión de un ángel en la tierra, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a pesar de estar dormida y sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña pero perfecta sonrisa. Sabía que su piel era suave, cálida y extasiante, pero nunca llegué si quiera a imaginar que me embriagaría a tal grado con su esencia, que llegaría al punto que me hiciera perder la poca de cordura que me quedaba.

Había leído en muchos libros durante cada noche a lo largo de mi existencia, noches que iniciaban y acababan pensando, en si alguna vez encontraría a la mujer que hiciera volver a latir el corazón frio y muerto que se encontraba en mi pecho, muchas veces tanto mis hermanos como mi padre me hablaron de lo poderoso que llega a ser la sensación de tener entre tus brazos a la mujer que amas, pero ningún libro o el más experimentado de los hombres – incluso Emmett – podría llegar a explicar de forma real lo que todo esto significa.

Sentía terror de herirla, ya la había dañado demasiado como para seguir haciéndolo, pero a pesar de lo que creía el amor y la idolatría que siento hacia ella fue más fuerte que hasta mi propia naturaleza.

Era increíble la forma en que su cuerpo y el mío se adaptaban de forma magistral, como si hubiesen sido creados para estar juntos, es cierto que tuve que ser cauteloso, conteniéndome en ciertos momentos procurando que cada movimiento y cada roce, fuesen suaves caricias. Ambos éramos inexpertos en este arte de amar, pero al estar juntos esta limitación pasaba inadvertida, ya que fue como si supiéramos a la perfección donde y cuando tocar, el momento perfecto para besar, las palabras a decir o el paso siguiente a dar.

Nunca me cansaría de acariciarla, besarla o incluso mientras se encontraba vagando en ese mundo que a mí me era prohibido, decirle cuanto la amaba y lo perfecto que pasó a ser mi andar por este mundo desde el día que esta pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate irrumpió en ese salón de biología. Logrando que toda la fuerza y autocontrol que había sido capaz de obtener durante casi cien años se fueran al tacho de la basura, producto de ese extraño sentimiento que se alojó dentro de mi ya muerto corazón.

Si fuese por mi, me quedaría junto a ella acunándola entre mis brazos disfrutando del perfecto amanecer que estaba haciéndose presente, pero lamentablemente no podía llevar a cabo mi cometido, ya que faltaban tan solo un par de horas para que Charlie despertara, y dudo que su reacción fuese muy pacífica si descubre que si hija, quien debería estar en su cama disfrutando de los cálidos brazos de Morfeo, se encontraba a los pies de la chimenea de su nueva casa envuelto en los pétreos brazos de su novio.

De forma pausada y delicada, recorrí con mis dedos desde su pelo acariciándolos lentamente, para luego descender por sus mejillas, quería que su despertar fuese tranquilo y el mejor que pudiese entregarle.

-Bella...despierta amor – Musité bajito contra su oído, pero lo único que conseguí fue que acercara aún más su delicado cuerpo al mío, y pusiera sus finas manos sobre mi pecho.

-Amor debemos irnos...debes despertar - Susurré contra sus labios, luego de haber puesto mi rostro a la altura del suyo.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, adaptándose a la poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas, como lo hacía cada mañana al despertar, pero hoy claramente la situación no era la misma. Sus labios tenían una tonalidad aún más rojiza, que hacían el jugo perfecto con sus mejillas y su pelo era una maraña igual que cualquier otro día. Aunque hoy yo era el responsable de aquello.

Parpadeó un par de veces de forma rápida y pasó sus manos por sus hermosos ojos, debido a la incomodidad de abrirlos luego de unas largas horas de sueño.

-Hola – Fueron sus palabras.

-Buenos días señorita – Dije para luego depositar un suave y casto beso sobre sus labios, lo cual me pareció de lo más gracioso luego de la forma en que sus labios y los míos se buscaban de forma casi desesperada hace tan poco tiempo atrás.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Preguntó intrigada frunciendo el seño.

-Nada amor... es solo que nunca imaginé estar juntos de la forma en que lo estamos, si hay algo bueno que rescatar de i existencia, es que te hayas cruzado en mi camino.

-El que hayas aparecido en mi vida es lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado, creo que después de todo valió la pena pasar por tantas cosas... mal que mal gracias a eso nos dimos cuenta que no podemos ni debemos estar separados...Te amo Edward Cullen – Habló de forma clara luego de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos haciéndome que la mirara directamente a los ojos, para lo cual elementalmente no pude negarme.

-Y yo a ti mi frágil y loca humana – Dije antes de dejarme envolver nuevamente por el exquisito roce de nuestros labios, si fuese por mi estaría besándola siempre, pero aunque no quisiera, debía romper nuestra perfecta burbuja y volver a la realidad. Así que lentamente comencé a culminar con el beso.

-Debemos volver a tu casa antes que Charlie despierte, no creo que esté de muy buen humor si no te encuentra en casa al despertar.

-En realidad lo que menos me importa en estos momentos es Charlie, feliz me quedaría aquí para siempre, solos tu y yo... pero tienes razón, se iría directamente a t casa si no me encuentra y no quiero ser la causante de más problemas, menos ahora que está todo tan bien.

- Yo también me quedaría aquí por siempre, pero sería demasiado sospechoso si ambos desapareciéramos de un día para otro... aunque la idea de tomarte como prisionera es de lo más tentadora.

-Saca los grilletes...soy tu esclava – Dijo mientras reía y me ofrecía sus muñecas tal y como lo había hecho yo hace un tiempo.

-Hey!! Eso lo dije yo, no es justo – Le recriminé, logrando que riera aun con más ganas.

Me vestí rápidamente para poder darle tiempo, espacio y algo de privacidad para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Es verdad que era un poco estúpido el mantener la vista lejos de su cuerpo desnudo, luego de haber recorrido cada centímetro de su piel, pero debía comportarme como un caballero – si es que todavía lo era – para no incomodarla en lo absoluto.

Debía faltar pocos minutos para que el amanecer culminara, ya que a pesar de estar el cielo completamente cubierto de grandes y pomposas nubes, la claridad del día ya estaba haciéndose presente.

-Estoy lista – Dijo mi pequeña con voz tímida, mientras se mordía los labios y jugaba con sus manos, no había que ser un gran lector de mente o un adivino para saber que estaba nerviosa y un tanto incómoda.

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y tomé su rostro entre mis anos logrando que un hermoso suspiro brotara de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Tú... tu estas arrepentida? - Pregunté con temor ante su respuesta.

-¡¡No!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?... yo te pedí que pasara esto, y fue lo más hermoso que me puede haber ocurrido, con la única persona que he pensado estar de la forma en que nosotros lo estuvimos... es contigo, y eso es lo que me avergüenza... me siento de una forma completamente diferente a cuando llegamos hace un par de horas...sé que los motivos son obvios pero va mucho más allá del aspecto físico... y no se que es.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso, yo sabía que no era correcto dejar que pasara esto...pero para serte sincero no me arrepiento, cada experiencia contigo me hace pensar que la inmortalidad después de todo no ha sido tan mala, ya que sin ella no hubiese podido conocerte.

Dicho esto la acuné entre mis brazos y la besé como si no hubiese un mañana, no fue necesario que pasara demasiado tiempo para que la falta de aire por parte de mi pequeña se hiciera presente, así que me separé lo suficiente de ella para poder besar su frente y tomarla en brazos para emprender el camino a su casa.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, quería disfrutar al máximo cada segundo en la compañía de mi pequeña, si fuese por mi me hubiese quedado junto a ella por siempre en la casa del bosque, pero sabia perfectamente que no podía hacerlo.

De forma sumamente cuidadosa la aferré aun más a mi cuerpo y entré por su ventana. Una vez en el interior de su habitación me senté a los pies de su cama con ella sentada en mi regazo, sintiendo como cono sus finos y delicados dedos trazaba círculos en el sector de mi pecho donde debiera latir mi corazón.

-No puedo creer que todo esto sea cierto... Nunca imagine que mudarme a Forks me haría conocerte – Susurró mi pequeña mientras se acomodaba entre mis brazos.

-Es bastante difícil imaginar que al mudarte con tu padre, un vampiro lograría que cedieras ante sus encantos – Contesté con una de esas sonrisas que sabía tanto le gustaban.

-Engreído – dijo mientras me daba un suave golpeen el pecho – Pero es cierto, y no me arrepiento, el haberte conocido es lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado y ahora que te tengo nunca más permitiré que nos alejemos...no podría intentar vivir nuevamente sin ti – Susurró contra mi cuello.

Me separé un poco de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro y con mis dedos lo alcé para que no pudiera bajar la vista, lo cual estaba seguro que haría si retiraba mi mano de su mentón.  
-Nunca más me alejaré de ti, sin importar lo que pase... solo lo haría si en algún momento tú me lo pidieras, pero si fuese necesario te imploraría de rodillas para que reconsideraras tu petición... Te amo son dos palabras cuyo significado no logra abarcar lo que siento por ti – Musité lentamente sin apartar mi vista de la suya.

-Creo que no será necesario que te arrodilles, por que nunca te pediré que te alejes de mi... te quiero eternamente a mi lado Edward, quiero estar contigo el resto de tu existencia, quiero acompañarte siempre – Dijo de forma cautelosa, a sabiendas de cual sería mi reacción.

-Bella... tú sabes que en lo único que pienso es en estar contigo siempre. Te amo y por eso mismo no puedo hacer que vivas de la forma en que yo lo hago... Esto es algo en lo que no hay vuelta atrás, te prometo que estaré siempre contigo...pero no de esa forma Bella, tu eres lo más valioso que tengo y no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar tu alma por mi egoísmo, quiero que cuando sea el día vallas al cielo y lo ángeles te acunen entre sus brazos...yo no puedo obligarte a vivir en un infierno permanente

-Edward escúchame, tú no me estarías obligando a nada, es lo que yo quiero, sé que no será fácil la transformación, ni los primeros años como neófita, pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para estar a tu lado siempre...gustosa lo pago y por favor no me salgas con el cuento de mi alma, por que sabes perfectamente que es lo que pienso acerca de eso, y cuando llegue ese día que tu tanto dices no seré solo yo a quien los ángeles acunen entre sus brazos ...seremos los dos - Concluyó mi pequeña con voz suave pero decidida.

-No quiero discutir contigo respecto a eso, no hoy...ya llegará el momento de hacerlo...pero ahora quiero disfrutar de los pocos minutos que me quedan antes que Charlie despierte – Dije contra sus labios antes de recostarla suavemente sobre el edredón.

Lentamente me dejé caer sobre ella, siempre al pendiente de que mi peso no la incomodara. Sus delgados brazos se cruzaron tras mi cuello para atraerme aun más hacia su glorioso cuerpo. Nos besamos de una forma como pocas veces ocurría, una forma que me hizo rememorar lo ocurrido hace tan poco. En esa danza no había desesperación ni apuro a pesar que sabíamos que nos quedaba poco tiempo para estar juntos antes que Charlie despertara, disfrutamos cada roce con calma, degustando y acariciando cada lugar de los labios del otro.

Definitivamente si tenía algo que agradecer de ser el monstruo que soy, es haber conocido a esta hermosa castaña de ojos chocolate que hizo renacer al hombre que alguna vez tuvo un corazón.

**POV Bella**

No se cuantos minutos estuvimos besándonos, solo estaba consiente que estaba entre sus brazos y ese era el lugar preciso en el cual me quería quedar para siempre.

-Charlie esta a punto de despertar, así que lo mejor será es que me valla, por que dudo que se lleve una muy buena impresión si me encuentra aquí, contigo y a solas – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tienes razón, aunque la verdad no me importaría lo que pensara... de todos modos estaría en lo correcto – Sonreí ante eso, al recordar lo vivido la noche que estaba terminando.

-A mi tampoco me importaría, de todos modos mis hermanos ya tienen que saberlo, dudo que Alice se haya quedado callada, pero no creo que sea buena idea que Charlie se entere...no por ahora – Habló de forma calmada mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Volverás pronto? – pregunté.

-Tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme... Te amo Isabella...Nunca lo olvides – Dijo antes de darme un último beso.

-Yo también te amo y espero que tampoco lo olvides... te querré siempre Edward...Siempre – dije antes deberlo desaparecer por mi ventana.

Me recosté en la cama nuevamente, asimilando los hechos recientes. Había escuchado de la boca de muchas personas lo que se sentía al estar con la persona amada, pero nunca pensé que fuese tal grado de placer el que se sentía, bueno dejando de lado el malestar inicial.

Me encargué de rememorar cada detalle, cada palabra dicha, cada beso, absolutamente todo. En un comienzo creí que Edward se negaría y haría hasta lo imposible por convencerme que era muy arriesgado para mí, pero cuando comenzó a ceder ante mis peticiones me sentí victoriosa, sentí que por el momento no podía pedir absolutamente nada más.

Ahora solo queda algo de que hablar con Edward, sé que no será una conversación grata...pero estamos hablando de mi vida y creo que tengo derecho a decidir que es lo que quiero para ella.

Sin ganas de seguir recostada, ya que por más que lo intentara sabía que no conseguiría dormir, me levanté y tomé mis cosas para meterme a la ducha, ya que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo y a decir verdad la necesitaba.

Abrí la puerta del closet para ver que ropa me pondría, cuando sentí una mano suave y fría reposando de improviso en mi hombro.

Sonreí antes de girarme para enfrentar a mi visitante matutino, pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo la mano que no estaba en mi hombro, viajó a mi boca de forma brusca impidiéndome hablar, lo cual hizo que la felicidad que sentí en un comienzo se desvaneciera por completo.

El agarre en mi hombro se volvió cada vez más fuerte, lo cual me indicaba que no podía ser Edward quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Pensaste que me iba olvidar de ti Bella – Susurró en mi oído -Creíste que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de demostrarle al estúpido de Edward que en cualquier momento que te dejara sola yo podría volver a buscarte – Continuó sin permitirme verla a la cara.

De un momento a otro me volteó rápidamente, permitiéndome mirarla de lleno a los ojos, esos que tantas noches se aparecieron en mis pesadillas.

-Ahora es el momento en que Edward pague lo que hizo... ya sabes pareja por pareja... y no me gusta dejar deudas sin saldar – Dijo Victoria antes de tomarme entre sus brazos y sacarme rápidamente de mi habitación.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Edward

Luego de dejarla en su habitación y salir antes que Charlie despertara, abandoné su casa no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a pesar que sabía que en pocas horas más la volvería a ver.

Caminé lentamente por el bosque, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo – mal que mal lo tenía – caminé entre los árboles y flores disfrutando por primera vez en mi vida de tal maravilla. A pesar de llevar más de un siglo caminando en este mundo nunca antes me había percatado del maravilloso aroma de las flores, de las maravillosas figuras que se forman en el cielo con las nubes.

Sabía que en cuanto llegara a casa, Emmett se encargaría de molestarme por lo sucedido hace tan solo unas horas, ya que estaba seguro que un acontecimiento como este Alice no podría guardárselo, y no era que me relajara el hecho que mi hermana tuviese visiones de lo acontecido, pero era algo que no puede evitarlo, auque agradecería inmensamente que hubiese intentado bloquear sus visiones en relación a Bella y a mi.

Perderme en el aroma de su piel, la dulzura de sus besos, la sensación inexplicable que su piel en contacto con la mía provocaba, era algo en lo cual me era imposible no pensar. Sabía que había sido el ser más egoísta al haber tomado la inocencia de mi ángel de esa forma, no sin antes haber rodeado su dedo con un anillo, pero eso era algo que tarde o temprano haría ya que no estaba dispuesto a que se alejara de mi, ahora menos que nunca.

Odiaba tener que discutir con ella acerca de su transformación, sabía que eso era lo que ella realmente quería y sería el mayor de los mentirosos si dijera que tan solo imaginarla convertida en uno de los nuestros y tenerla conmigo para el resto de la eternidad era algo que no me hacía ilusión, pero esta su alma de por medio y aunque ella no crea en mi teoría al respecto, y se empeñe en intentar convencerme que aun después de la transformación ella seguirá teniéndola, es algo que nunca dejará de preocuparme.

Estaba recostado en el suelo mirando el cielo, contando las horas y minutos que faltaban para poder volver a tenerla entre mis manos, cuando escuché que alguien venía corriendo de forma rauda a través de los árboles quebrando ramas y cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

Corrí a su encuentro intentando poner toda mi atención en los pensamientos que tenía Jasper ya que por su forma de correr y su efluvio, me era fácil reconocerlo.

A medida que la distancia se hacia menor comencé a desesperarme, ya que lo único que podía leer en la mente de mi hermano era "Bella" , así que corrí de una forma que solo lo había hecho para ir al encuentro de James hace un par de meses cuando la vida de mi ángel estaba en peligro.

-¡¡Jasper dime que pasa!! – Demandé cuando aun faltaban un par de metros para llegar a su lado.

-Primero que nada tienes que calmarte hermano, estar así de alterado no te va a ayudar en nada – Respondió mientras mandaba ondas de tranquilidad a mi alrededor.

-¡¡Deja de usar tus poderes conmigo y dime de una maldita vez que es lo que pasó con Bella!! – Grité mientras sacaba su mano de mi hombro.

-Alice estaba bloqueando tanto tu futuro como el de Bella cuando tuvo visiones de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, mantuvo el bloqueo hasta que vio que era la hora en que tu la dejabas sola en su habitación, pero cuando lo hizo vio que Bella no estaba sola… vio a Victoria junto a ella, Alice Salió en el Jeep con Emmett hacia la casa de Bella, pero cuando pidieron hablar con ella y Alice subió a su habitación para despertarla por que Charlie les dijo que aún estaba dormida, se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba vacía y que el efluvio de Victoria estaba por todas partes y en estos momentos no sabemos donde esta.

No esperé a que Jasper terminara de contarme lo que había pasado y me eché a correr hacia la casa de Bella para comprobar por mi mismo lo que ya sabía. Subí a su habitación de forma presurosa sin preocuparme de se silencioso ya que sabía que la casa estaba vacía ya que no escuchaba los pensamientos de Charlie por ninguna parte y la patrulla tampoco estaba estacionada en el antejardín de la casa.

Recorrí hasta el lugar más escondido de la casa y los alrededores en busca de Bella, pero no obtuve resultados, su habitación además de su dulce esencia tenía el efluvio repugnante de Victoria.

-Edward será mejor que volvamos a la casa y planeemos algo para poder buscarla entre todos, Alice me acaba de llamara para que te lleve para allá ya que tu al parecer perdiste tu móvil, por que desde que tuvo esas visiones no contestas.

Palmee mis bolsillos en busca de mi móvil y no le encontré, por lo que asumí que quedó en la casa del bosque esta madrugada. Emprendimos el camino hacia la casa de la forma más rápida que podíamos, ya que aunque quisiera seguir con mi búsqueda debía reconocer que Jasper tenía razón y necesitaba ir a la casa para poder hablar con Alice para poder recibir algún indicio del lugar al cual Victoria había llevado a Bella.

En unos cuantos minutos llegamos a la casa, y lo primero recibí fue un fuerte abrazo de parte de Esme y la mirada compasiva de Carlisle, los pensamientos de todos los integrantes de mi familia eran de los más confusos y eso me estaba desesperando aun más de lo que estaba.

Le había prometido a bella que nunca más me alejaría de ella y que no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera que la protegería con mi vida, y había roto todo lo que había jurado.

-Alice dime que es lo que viste, necesito saber cualquier cosa que me lleve a Bella, por favor tienes que concentrarte… necesito encontrarla, no me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara y Victoria no es alguien en quien podamos confiar – Dije mientras la tomaba por los hombros ya que a pesar que todos me pedían que me calmara era algo que no podía lograr, no cuando pensaba en lo que Bella podría estar pasando.

-Perdón Edward, yo estaba bloqueando mis visiones en relación a ustedes y cuando dejé de hacerlo, lo primero que vi fue que Victoria que estaba con Bella en su habitación, le tapó la boca para que no gritara y luego la sacó de ahí, se fue corriendo por el bosque sin un rumbo en particular, ha estado cambiando de decisiones permanentemente… solo sé que esta en el bosque, pero aun no decide el lugar en el que se quedará, lo único que tiene claro… es que va matar a Bella – Dijo esto último en un tono más bajo mientras me abrazaba.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, el único culpable soy yo por haberla dejado sola, dejé de pensar en Victoria no pensé que ella estaría a la espera de cualquier error mío para atacar… si algo le pasa a Bella yo… yo dudaría en seguirla… no podría vivir sin ella – Dije mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro.

-¡¡Eso no va a pasar!! Nada malo le va a ocurrir a Bella – Habló Carlisle fuertemente – Nos vamos a dividir y vamos a recorrer el bosque de punta a punta, acabo de hablar con Billy Black ya que si hay un vampiro con intenciones de atacar a algún humano es algo que a los licántropos también les compete y si Victoria tiene intenciones de cruzar la línea del tratado ellos nos podrán ayudar, en unos cuantos minutos nos vamos a reunir en el bosque para ponernos de acuerdo, así que lo mejor será es que nos pongamos en marcha – Continuó, y a pesar que el hecho de tener que trabajar junto a Jacob y su manada no era algo que me diera gusto, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por recuperar sana y salva a Bella.

Salimos raudamente de la casa en dirección al bosque, en ese momento lo único que se me cruzaba por la mente era la forma más dolorosa de acabar con Victoria luego de recuperar a mi ángel, ya que no estaba dispuesto a poner su vida nuevamente en peligro. Faltaban unos metros para encontrarnos con los licántropos, pero su olor era más que perceptible ya que al estar cerca de solo uno podíamos reparar en su presencia aunque la distancia fuese grande, al estar la manada en pleno era mucho más fácil.

-Paul y Embry se quedaron en nuestras tierras por si esa sanguijuela intenta cruzar la línea – nos informó Sam a penas no encontramos, ya que lo que menos teníamos era tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en saludos sin sentido.

-¡¡Ella era tu responsabilidad!! – Me gritó Jacob mientras se acercaba a mí y me golpeaba el pecho - ¡¡Tú eras quien debía cuidarla y protegerla de todo y ahora por tu culpa Bella está en peligro!!

-¡¡Jacob es suficiente!! No vinimos para pelear contra ellos, si no con ellos… ¿O quieres seguir dándole tiempo a esa vampiro para que cumpla con lo que se propone? – Dijo Sam mientras tomaba por el brazo a Jacob y lo alejaba de mí.

-Nos dividiremos y buscaremos a Bella, y el primero que tenga algún indicio del lugar en el que puede encontrarse le avisa al resto e iremos en su ayuda, hasta que la encontremos y acabemos con esa sanguijuela tienen autorización para cruzar la línea que dividen nuestras tierras, mal que mal esto es algo que nos compete tanto a ustedes como a nosotros – Siguió hablando Sam como alfa de la manada.

Nos dividimos y comenzamos a buscar por todas partes, Yo pedí quedarme con Alice ya que ante la más mínima visión que tuviese quería ser el primero que la supiera, ya que correría a su encuentro sin importarme absolutamente nada.

El tiempo seguía pasando y por más que lo intentaba Alice seguía sin tener visiones, y aunque seguíamos examinando el bosque de punta a punta no encontrábamos ningún rastro que nos pudiese llevar al lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Edward…están en el claro…Corre, por favor corre – Habló de forma agitada Alice mientras dejaba de correr.

No espere a que lo volviese a decir y corrí, ya que lo poco que alcancé a ver en la mente de Alice no era algo a lo que pudiese dar ni si quiera un minuto.

Iba de camino cuando un gran lobo que reconocí como Jacob se me unió. Sabía que la relación entre ambos nunca fue buena sobretodo después que regresé, pero ahora lo que menos importaban eran nuestras diferencias, habría tiempo suficiente para seguir discutiendo cuando tuviese a Bella entre mis brazos.

-Tú…tú sabes que James fue quien comenzó con todo esto… por favor déjame ir…te prometo que nadie te seguirá… pero por favor déjame ir – Escuché la voz de Bella, que entre sollozos pedía que la liberaran, en ese momento reparé en el intenso aroma que embargaba el lugar, un aroma que reconocerá en cualquier parte… la sangre de Bella.

- Ahora menos que nunca te liberaré… no cuando tu querido Edward ha venido a intentar salvarte – Habló Victoria en cuanto reparó en mi presencia.

-¡¡Suéltala!! Aquí el problema no lo tienes con ella si no que conmigo, si quieres matar a alguien… mátame, pero libera a Bella, sabes perfectamente que si le haces algo no descansaré hasta acabar contigo – Hablé sin poder acercarme ya que tenía la espalda de Bella contra su pecho, mientras su boca estaba a pocos centímetros de cuello, reparé en sus muñecas y tenía unos cuantos cortes de los cuales corrían líneas de sangre.

-No Edward, tu lo sabes perfectamente… Pareja por pareja… me condenaste a una existencia sin James y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacerte a ti, no me interesa acabar contigo, quiero que sufras tanto como yo lo hice, además la sangre de tu mascota es bastante apetecible, ahora comprendo por que la proteges tanto… es una sustancia extasiante, un elixir digno de querer beber, no entiendo como puedes esas tan cerca de ella sin querer probarla, a mi me ha costado demasiado ver como su sangre corre y corre y no seguir probándola - Habló mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por los cortes que le había hecho a Bella y lo empapaba con su sangre para luego enseñármelo.

En ese momento el resto de mi familia llego al claro acompañado de algunos licántropos.

-Por favor Victoria, te daré lo que quieras a cambio que dejes libre a Bella… Por favor, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que yo hice – Seguí intentando convencerla, ya que podía ver cuanta sangra había perdido Bella y era bastante.

-Por favor Victoria sé razonable, James no volverá a la vida si matas a Bella… además tienes más que claro lo que ocurrirá si lo haces, somos demasiados contra ti… No tienes escapatoria – Habló Carlisle mientras se ponía a mi lado.

-Tengo muy claro cuales son mis opciones, pero por lo menos moriré sabiendo que Edward será infeliz el resto de su existencia – Dicho esto clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Bella y luego tiró de el, arrancando un trozo de el.

Corrí hacia ella y la aparte de un solo golpe haciéndola chocar contra un árbol que estaba cerca, acuné entre mis manos a Bella siendo consciente de su real estado, ya que brotaba la sangre de su cuello sin cesar.

-Bella por favor resiste, tienes que mantener tus ojos abiertos…por favor amor – Le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Edward… llegaste… pensé que no te vería otra vez… te amo y yo……yo te voy a estar esperando siempre… algún día nos…nos volveremos a encontrar – Dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi rostro.

-Bella esto no es una despedida, vamos a salir de esto tal y como le hemos hecho siempre… Tú no vas a morir…no ahora… tienes muchas cosas que hacer aún… tienes una larga vida por delante amor… por favor mantén tus ojos abiertos, no me dejes - Le rogué mientras posaba mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Fuiste… lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida… te amo Edward eso nunca lo olvides – Dijo mientras sonreía contra mis labios y acariciaba lentamente mi mejilla.

-Carlisle por favor…dime que puedo hacer… ¡¡Maldición tiene que haber algo!! – Lo hablé sabiendo que se encontraba tras de mi – Bella por favor… si es necesario te convertiré, cumpliré tus deseos pero por favor mantente conmigo... mírame por favor.

-Hijo… ya no hay mucho que puedas hacer, a perdido demasiada sangre como para que logre cumplir con el proceso de transformación… Bella ya no tiene fuerzas y si la muerdes ahora solo apresuraras el momento.

-Bella… No… te e esperado durante mas de cien años y ahora que te encontré no puedo dejarte ir, sé que fui un imbecil al alejarme cuando lo hice, pero quería que tuvieras una vida normal, una vida que yo nunca podría darte, pero sé que sin ti no puedo vivir…Bella haré lo que quieras pero mantente conmigo… Te amo mi Bella… No me dejes por favor.

-Ya no puedo… pero te esperaré siempre… lo juro… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.  
-¿Bella? Amor por favor respóndeme…¡¡Bella!! ¡¡Bella!!

Lo intenté nuevamente, rogando que respondiera a mi llamado, pero por más que esperé no obtuve resultados. Puse mi mano sobre su corazón pidiéndole a Dios – si es que existe uno – que me permitiera sentir sus latidos, pero al parecer ese todopoderoso al que adulan tanto no existe para nosotros.

Aferré su cuerpo lo más posible al mío, mientras llenaba su rostro de suaves besos y caricias, y pidiéndole que me escuchara y me permitiera perderme en sus ojos una vez más, que me deleitara con el suave tono de su voz, rogando que sus labios respondieran a las caricias propinadas por los míos… pero no corría con tanta suerte, ya que los besos, las caricias, ni los te amo fueron correspondidos, solo podía escuchar mis súplicas, los sollozos del resto de mi familia y a lo lejos el desgarrador aullar de un lobo.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece ya q son obra y gracia de S. Meyer…yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos un poquito.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**POV Edward**_

_-¡¡Hey hermano!! Jasper me dijo que vio unos cuantos pumas cerca de donde el fue a cazar esta mañana ¿Te animas a venir?...Hace mucho que no salimos juntos _– Preguntó Emmett con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-_No Emmett… No quiero ir, no tengo sed, ni ganas de salir… además voy a ir a visitar a Bella, hoy no e ido __–_Contesté con voz neutral mientras me levantaba del banquillo del piano.

-_Pero Edward… Necesitas despejar tu mente, entiendo que no quieras hacer nada más que pensar en ella, pero eso no te hace bien…_

_-¡¡Lo que no me hace bien es saber que nunca más la tendré entre mis brazos Que nunca más podré escuchar su risa o su voz!! … Eso es lo que me hace mal Emmett y si voy al parque cada día desde que ella está ahí, es porque no quiero ni voy a dejarla sola...Cuando regresé, le prometí que nunca más me alejaría de su lado y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer __–_Dije antes de pasar por el lado de mi hermano y dirigirme al garaje para ir en busca de mi auto.

Salí de la casa rápidamente, solo con un destino en mi cabeza, el mismo que he tenido estos últimos cinco días.

Desde que el primer atisbo de luz cruzaba el cielo, salía de la casa para ir al encuentro de la única persona que logró que ese inerte músculo que se aloja en mi pecho quisiera volver a latir como alguna vez lo hizo, la única persona que con solo respirar me daba el aliciente necesario para continuar con esta extraña y paupérrima forma de vida.

Cada día desde su partida, he tratado de cumplir a cabalidad la última promesa que le hice… Nunca más la dejaría sola, permanecería a su lado cada segundo que me fuese posible. No me alejaría de ella nunca más.

Es por eso que desde que el cantar de su corazón cesó e ido a velar su sueño día y noche, como siempre lotice, hablándole, susurrándole las palabras de amor que solo para ella mis labios son capaces de pronunciar, tarareando la canción que solo alguien como ella fue capaz que llegara a mi cabeza y que mis manos la transformaran en música.

El par de horas que no estaba a su lado, eran las más largas que se pudiesen sentir, era como compararlas con los meses que me mantuve – por estúpido- alejado de ella, claro que ese tiempo fue completamente diferente, ya que sabía que a pesar de no poder acunarla entre mis brazos o verla sonreír… ella lo hacia de todos modos, sabía que su corazón aún latía, que cada mañana oía el trinar de las aves, sabía que aún mantenía al lado de su cama cumbres borrascosas, por el cual nunca pude comprender su afición, pero ahora las cosas son distintas ya que sé que eso nunca volverá a ocurrir…nunca volverá a oír ni disfrutar del cantar de las aves, o de los pocos días soleados de Forks, sé que por más que espere, por más que los segundos pasen, la única forma de volver a verla sonreír es cerrando mis ojos y rememorando su encantadora risa, uno de los más gloriosos sonidos con el cual nunca más me volveré a maravillar.

Era lógico que el parque estuviese cerrado a estas horas de la madrugada, y que nadie rondara los alrededores, salvo el par de guardias que se encontraban dormidos en la pequeña oficina que estaba en la entrada del lugar, pero eso no era ningún impedimento para mi, no me iba a sentara a esperar a que el guardia se dignara a abrir la dichosa cerradura que permitía el ingreso al resto de los visitantes, no mientras el cuerpo de mi ángel reposaba sola en un lugar como este.

Con suma rapidez y cuidado, llegué al lado de la fría placa que indicaba el nombre del ser más maravilloso que llegó a pisarla faz de la tierra.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó mi rostro ante lo ilógico de la situación, ya que quien no poseía corazón se encontraba de pie junto a la tumba de aquella persona que hasta hace un par de días irradiaba vitalidad y alegría por doquier, pero que ahora solo guardaba silencio…un silencio eterno que yo estaba dispuesto a acompañar.

Como de costumbre me senté aun costado de mi pequeña, sosteniendo entre mis dedos una rosa roja, tan roja como sus labios, con pétalos tan suaves como su piel, de aroma tan extasiante como su esencia, pero de una belleza que ni por asomo llegaba a igualar a la de Mi Bella.

Besé la flor pensado que eran sus labios, y la dejé son cautela al lado de las dos palabras más hermosas que algún día llegaron a unirse "Isabella Swan".

Le repetí como cada día lo hice cuanto la amaba y que nunca, pasara lo que pasara, lo dejaría de hacer. Volví a confesarle mi amor eterno y mi agradecimiento por haber posado sus ojos en mí y haberme permitido disfrutar de su amor.

Formulé preguntas para las cuales sabía no obtendría respuesta, lloré sin derramar lágrimas y me maldije por no haber actuado cono rapidez y haberla dejado sola esa mañana.

Le reiteré cada una de las frases de amor que solo ella inspiraba y rememoré cada promesa que le hice, las cuales estaba dispuesto a cumplir sin mirar atrás y sin pensar en nada más que no fuese ella.

Bella alguna vez me había dicho que no podría estar en un lugar en el que yo no estuviese, intentó convencerme de una y otra forma que a pesar de ser un monstruo yo también tenía alma.

Ella era un ángel y estaba completamente seguro que en estos momentos se encontraba en el cielo o donde sea que las personas con alma iban, y si su teoría era cierta, en menos de lo que esperaba podríamos volver a encontrarnos…Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-_Prometo que estaré contigo siempre, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar quien se interponga, te seguiré sonde vallas…aunque ni yo crea que ese lugar existe para mi…Te amo Isabella… Te amo mi Isabella __–_Susurré como si lo estuviese diciendo en su oído, no pretendía ni me interesaba que nadi excepto ella escuchara mis palabras.

Me levanté de su lado, miré por última vez aquel lugar con detenimiento, recorriendo con lentitud mis ojos por cada letra que componía su nombre, guardando las esperanzas que lo próximo que vuelva a ver de ella sea algo más que su nombre escrito en una fría loza puesta en el suelo.

Corrí de una forma que solo a alguien de mi clase le era permitido hasta llegar a mi auto – esta era una de esas veces en que agradecía ser un monstruo – lo hice sin importarme quien pudiese ver o quien estuviese cerca. Lo hice con un solo objetivo en mi mente, al cual llegaría sin importarme lo que tuviese que hacer, padecer, o con quien tuviese que enfrentarme… no iba a estar en un lugar donde ella no lo estuviese.

Sabía que mi familia sufriría con mi cometido, habíamos estado juntos siempre, en todo momento disfrutando de los buenos momentos y acompañándonos en los de dificultades… pero este era uno de esos en los que prefería afrontarlo solo.

Ellos fueron mi único apoyo desde que Victoria le arrebató la vida a mi ángel, ya que solo ellos podían comprender a cabalidad que es lo que significaba todo esto para mí creo que solo Charlie se sentía de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía, pero su sufrimiento iría menguando con el tiempo, y quizá solo durara unas cuantas décadas más, pero mi sufrimiento duraría eternamente.

Me despreciaba por el hecho de causarles daño, pero no iba a soportar pasar el resto de mi maldita existencia obligándolos a vivir un calvario del cual solo yo era responsable. Ellos tarde o temprano se resignarían ante la idea de no tenerme entre los suyos, se refugiarían en los brazos de sus amados y con el tiempo olvidarían, o por lo menos cada vez recordarían con menos frecuencia que alguna vez tuvieron un hermano, mal que mal somos seres que nos distraemos con facilidad y teniéndose los unos a los otros estoy seguro que eso ocurriría con mayor rapidez.

De camino al aeropuerto la idea de encontrarme con Carlisle y el resto de mi familia me atemorizaba, ya que sabía que eran capaces de cualquier cosa para evitar que llegase a mi lugar de destino, pero para mi suerte no fue así, había un tumulto de personas en el recinto pero ninguno de ellos eran quienes pretendía no encontrar.

Una vez dentro del avión encendí mi móvil por unos instantes, solo para ser consciente del centenar de llamadas y mensajes de texto provenientes de mi familia, en los cuales me pedían que regresara, que no hiciera nada de lo que tenía pensado, que juntos como la familia que éramos seríamos capaces de sobreponernos ante todo esto… bueno eso decían los primeros mensajes que recibí ya que los últimos no estaban escritos con tanto amor, si no que con desesperación, decían que harían cualquier cosa que fuese necesario para traer mi trasero de vuelta a Forks y que si no regresaba mi piano y mi volvo pagarían las consecuencias… pero en realidad lo que menos me importaba en estos momentos eran las cosas materiales que dejaba atrás, lo único que me haría retroceder ya me lo habían arrebatado.

A unos cuantos asientos del mío se encontraba una joven pareja tomados de la mano y susurrándose palabras de amor al oído entre cada dulce beso que se daban, según lo que sus pensamientos me permitían ver, iban de camino a su luna de miel ya que hace unas cuantas horas habían unido sus vidas para siempre, cerré mis ojos imaginando que quienes ocupaban esos dos asientos éramos Bella y yo, que quienes habían dicho sus votos frente a un sacerdote habíamos sido nosotros, que nuestras familias nos habían acompañado en nuestra unión y nos habían dado su bendición por haberlo hecho y ahora éramos nosotros quienes estábamos en esos asientos de avión demostrándonos y demostrándoles a todo el mundo cuanto nos amábamos y cuan felices y dichosos éramos el uno al lado del otro…pero eso solo lo podía imaginar.

Cada segundo que pasaba lograba ponerme más ansioso, ya que significaba un segundo menos para confirmar su teoría, un segundo menos para volver a estrecharla entre mis brazos, para besarla una y otra vez y decir que pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a la única mujer que logró darle sentido a mi vida, por la única que era capaz de perder la vida por segunda vez.

En mi cabeza se repetían de forma incesante el rostro de cada uno de mis hermanos de mis padres como si se tratase de la cinta de una película sin fin. Me dolía la forma presurosa en que me alejé ya que no pude abrazarlos por última vez, darles un beso de despedida o decirles cuan importantes eran para mí. Ahora solo me quedaban los recuerdos de cada vez que hice todo lo que ahora añoraba tan solo por que en ese momento lo deseaba.

Anhelaba escuchar sus voces por última vez, pero sabía que si lo hacía mis fuerzas flaquearían, al escuchar la voz de Alice o de Esme pedirme q desista de mi idea, pero necesitaba comunicarme de algún modo con ellos, aunque fuese por intermedio de un tercero, necesitaba pedirles que respetaran mi decisión y no tomaran catas en el asunto.

-_Disculpa… ¿Tú…harías algo por mí? – _Le pregunté a la azafata q iba pasando junto a mi en ese momento.

-_Claro…dígame en que…en que puedo ayudarle – _Respondió al instante que cientos de imágenes se colaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas si quiera se asemejaban a lo que pediría.

_-Necesito con suma urgencia, que en cuanto bajes del avión llames al número que te daré, tienes que decirles que hablas de parte de Edward y repitas exactamente cada palabra del papel que te entregaré… ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso por mi? –_ Pregunté usando ese tono de voz y esa mirada con la que según Bella conseguía deslumbrarla… y al parecer surgió efecto.

_- Si…lo que sea – _Logró decir entre cortos pero sonoros suspiros.

- _No sabes cuanto te lo agradecería… en cuanto aterricemos y lo halas hecho, te buscaré para compensarte – _Susurré muy cerca de su oído intentando que el aire exhalado por mi boca diese de lleno en ese lugar de su cuerpo.

Me resultaba asombrosa la forma en como con unas cuantas palabras sutiles y un tono de voz sugestivo los humanos eran capaces hasta de entregarte su alma en bandeja de plata si se la pidiéramos… alma que en estos momentos encantado aceptaría.

Solicité que me facilitara una hoja y un lápiz para poder escribirle mi mensaje.

"_Siento todo esto, pero ustedes mejor que nadie comprenden mi posición ante todo esto. Por e amor que les tengo y que ustedes me profesan, les imploro que no intervengan en nada, es mi decisión y espero que la respeten._

_Los amo como nunca nadie lo hará y les pido perdón por causarles tanto daño y hacerlos pasar por esto…pero no puedo existir sin verla sonreír o sentirla junto a mí._

_Los ama Edward Cullen"_

Le entregué la nota doblada a la azafata con sumo cuidado para evitar que mi piel tocara la suya, reiterándole lo importante de que cumpliera con lo que le había solicitado, ya que yo no podía realizarlo… y tampoco tenía el valor para ello.

Intentaba no prestar atención al lento correr de las horas, pero eso se volvía una tarea cada vez más ardua, sobretodo al recordar cada momento vivido en la compañía de mi pequeña.

Me dejé embargar por sus recuerdos, por su sonrisa, su encantador sonrojo, sus cabellos meciéndose al compás del viento, me dejé embargar por todo lo que anhelaba de ella… de esa forma el tiempo parecía avanzar un poco más a prisa.

Cuando descendimos del avión para hacer el trasbordo, seguí con cautela a la joven que llamaría a Carlisle y suspiré tranquilo al escuchar que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que le pedí, así que con un poco más de calma rápidamente me dirigí al siguiente vuelo, el cual me llevaría a Italia, no quería ni tenía tiempo que perder.

Este trayecto se volvió más angustiante que el anterior, nunca hubiese pensado que estaría tan ansioso por ponerle fina mi vida, o por lo menos a la que llevaba en la tierra vagando entre humanos por más de un siglo, siendo consciente del lento pasar de los días, esos que cambiaron al encontrarme con esa frágil humana de ojos café, por ella intentaría cambiar una vida por otra, un tipo de eternidad por otro completamente distinto.

Si sus creencias eran ciertas, el monstruo que soy desaparecería para siempre y le daría el paso a tan solo un alma que va en busca de su par.

Al aterrizar en Italia renté un automóvil, el más veloz que pudiese encontrar, y me monté rápidamente en el sintiendo como la ansiedad me comía por dentro.

_-__Cada vez falta menos amor…si corro con suerte, en un par de horas nos volveremos a encontrar, pero ahora para siempre._

Fue el pensamiento que ocupó mi mente durante todo el trayecto hacia Volterra.

Al parecer todas las cosas estaban jugando en mi favor, era como si ese Dios que permitió que me arrebataran a Bella, se hubiese apiadado de mí y me regalara un gran y reluciente sol en lo alto del cielo, ninguna nube ni siquiera la más diminuta lo cubría u opacaba. El dueño y señor del cielo se estaba haciendo cargo de su reino por completo.

Una sonrisa se alojó en mi rostro al vislumbrar esos antiguos y algo arruinados muros de color siena, esas torres y columnas que hacían sentirse pequeño e intimidado a cualquiera que las observara aunque fuese a la distancia, pero que a mi me hacían sentir dichoso y esperanzado.

Como de costumbre, bastantes personas merodeaban las inclinadas calles del lugar, tomaban fotografías con grandes sonrisas enmarcando sus rostros emocionados por estar en tan hermoso lugar, recorrían cada construcción, cada calle de manera incesante, pero el mayor punto de conglomeración era en las afueras del Palazzo dei Priori…el preciso lugar en el que me encontraba en estos momentos.

Aparqué el automóvil en las afueras de un callejón que se encontraba al norte de la plaza, la cual estaba atiborrada de turistas, los cuales jugarían un papel fundamental en mi plan ya que me entregarían – aunque sin saberlo – la llave que abre mi salida a este martirio.

Apagué el motor, reposé mis manos en el volante durante unos cuantos segundos, sintiendo como los rayos de sol parecían rebotar en el empedrado que cubría el suelo.

Muy por el contrario a lo que cualquiera podía creer la preocupación, el nerviosismo y el temor no eran acompañantes para mí el día de hoy, si no que la ansiedad y la desesperanza eran quienes guiaban mis pasos. Si no supiera que es algo completamente imposible, estaría seguro que sentía la adrenalina hacer estragos en mi interior.

Los vidrios polarizados del auto impedían que quienes pasaban por delante de mi me viera, pero eso pronto tendría solución.

Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces, aun a sabiendas que era algo innecesario. Cerré mis ojos dejándome embargar por cada recuerdo de mi amada, cada sonrisa, cada suspiro, cada detalle que estaba seguro solo yo era consciente, cada lunar y pequeñas pecas q cubrían su rostro las que podía indicar el lugar preciso en el q se encontraban sin si quiera abrir los ojos y por último esa noche maravillosa en la que fuimos solo un cuerpo compartiendo la misma alma, noche en la cual la reclamé mía para siempre, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a ir en su búsqueda sin importar el lugar en el que se hallara… o si me era imposible llegar a el.

Aún sin separar mis párpados llevé mis manos hasta los botones de mi camisa, los cuales lentamente fueron abiertos, dejé caer la prenda de mis hombros, para luego quitármela por completo.

Eché un rápido vistazo a mí alrededor para comprobar que alredor de sesenta a setenta personas se encontraban a escasos metros de mí, no era una gran cifra, pero definitivamente serviría para mis propósitos.

Quité el seguro de la puerta que me separaba de mi destino y con calma puse un pie en la acera, para Lugo en un rápido movimiento quedar completamente expuesto ante la mirada atónita de todos mis espectadores que al instante comenzaron a comentar asombrados, el brillo proveniente de mi piel.

Los niños pequeños se sentían maravillados ante tal espectáculo, sus mentes viajaban a un mundo en el cual solo ellos podían imaginar q existía, y en el por este momento yo era el personaje principal, entre ellos cotilleaban que esto era magia e intentaban acercarse a mi, pero sus padres con temor y aprensión se los impedían.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, las personas se aglomeraron aún más, me detuve a observar sus expresiones con cautela, había miedo, incomprensión, sorpresa, deslumbramiento, y un sin fin de otras expresiones, pero en el mío no había otra cosa más que esperanza.

Esperanza por poder estrechar pronto entre mis brazos a la mujer que me llevó a hacer todo esto y por la cual lo haría una y mil veces nuevamente.

No pude evitar sonreír, cuando de pronto una tela oscura me cubrió por completo, privándome de los rayos del sol.

-_No debiste haber echo esto… no sabes lo que harán contigo ahora – _Me recriminó una voz masculina, mientras me guiaba por un camino desconocido.

-_Créeme que lo sé… y es lo que más quiero_ – Respondí sintiendo que al fin todo estaba tomando su curso definitivo.

Me guiaron por un largo camino, sin despojarme de la tela que me cubría, mis dos acompañantes se rieron y burlaron durante todo el recorrido acerca de mi, debatiendo cual sería la forma en que acabarían conmigo.

Me repetían una y mil veces lo estúpido que había sido al poner al descubierto nuestra naturaleza. Me maldecían por haberlos expuesto a ellos mismos, pero la verdad es que poco o nada me importaban sus palabras, a pesar que estaban junto a mi, se sentía como si lo estuviesen a metros o kilómetros de distancia, ya que mi mente y todos mis sentidos evocaban otra esencia, otra voz, otra piel.

Cuando por fin me permitieron ver el lugar al cual me llevaban, vislumbré una amplia habitación con paredes de color hueso, mientras que el suelo estaba cubierto por espesas pero suaves alfombras grises.

Cualquiera que entrase hay sentiría que era un lugar relativamente acogedor, incluso dirían que tenía un toque especial, pero ninguno de ellos si quiera imaginaría, la clase de monstruos que se encontraban en alguna de las tantas habitaciones de ese palacio.

A punta de empujones y cada vez apretando más el agarre en mis brazos y espalda, me condujeron por los amplios y largos pasillos del lugar.

Cuando pasamos por frente a la recepcionista que respondía al nombre de Gianna, sentí su mirada de compasión clavada en mi, ya que sabía perfectamente que era lo que me esperaba al llegar a mi destino. Ella era tan humana como lo había sido Bella, y al igual que mi pequeña guardaba la esperanza de algún día convertirse en uno de los nuestros.

De pronto se detuvieron a la mitad de uno de los pasillos, donde deslizaron unos paneles para permitirnos ver unas grandes puertas de madera, antes de hacerme cruzarlas, Felix y Demetri – _mis acompañantes_ – se miraron de una forma cómplice para después girarse nuevamente hacia mi.

-_¿Sabes Edward?... Me compadezco de ti, en cuanto cruces esta puerta todo para ti va a llegara su fin… y te aseguro que no será nada agradable – _Me dijo Felix con tono burlesco incitándome a responderle, pero yo solo guardé silencio, para después acortar el pequeño tramo que me separaba de la puerta.

Bufaron al darse cuenta de mi poca atención a sus comentarios, y abrieron la amplia puerta para mostrarme un lugar muy espacioso e iluminado.

Al final del salón, se encontraban tres grandes y pomposos sitiales, los cuales servían como una especie de tronos para aquellos tres fuertes y poderosos vampiros que se encontraban sentados en ellos.

En cuanto avanzaba a su encuentro y a pocos metros de llegar afrente a ellos, Aro – _el líder de esta pseudo realeza –_ se levantó de su lugar y avanzó un par de paso hacia mí, mientras que Marco y Cayo seguían en sus posiciones originales, sin si quiera inmutarse ante mi presencia.

-_Edward…Edward…Edward… Querido Edward, no logro comprender, por más que lo intento el por que de llegar a cometer tamaña estupidez… Estoy seguro que sabes de primera fuente, ya que Carlisle fue testigo directo, de la forma en que acaba todo aquel que intente quebrantar nuestras leyes, y tú acabas de romperlas al ponerte al descubierto frente a todos esos humanos… ¿Podrías decirme cual s el motivo por el cual hiciste todo esto? – _Habló con tono sutil pero a la vez demandante, mientras que en su cara no era posible distinguir la menor expresión, solo la frialdad característica.

_-Con todo el respeto que te mereces, creo que eso no te incumbe Aro, lo que hice hace unos minutos, lo llevé a cabo de forma totalmente consciente, teniendo muy claro cuales serían las consecuencias de ello, así que aquí me tienes… esperando que cumplas tus propias reglas, no es necesario seguir aplazando lo inevitable – _Hablé sin apartar mi vista de su rostro, y con la voz más dura y firme que pude utilizar, ya que lo que menos quería demostrar era flaqueza en mis palabras.

-_Veo que tienes carácter muchacho…no lo digo tan solo por tus palabras, si no que también por tu actuar... me asombra tu valentía al hacer lo que hiciste aunque no llego si quiera a imaginar que es lo que te orilló a realizar un acto tan estúpido como ese._

_-Y no tengo la menor intención de revelártelo, vine hasta ustedes por que estoy sal tanto de sus leyes y de la forma dura y rigurosa con la que actúan cuando alguien las quebranta, tal y como lo he hecho yo…Vamos Aro, demuéstrame tu poder del que tanto me han hablado, o me convenceré que toda esa admiración y respeto con el que se dirigen cada vez que hablan de ti, es una gran y absoluta blasfemia – _Dije al momento que avancé un par de pasos hacia el, hasta que Félix y Demetri me sujetaron por los brazos haciéndome retroceder, para luego hacerme caer de rodillas ate su amo y señor.

_-Yo en tu lugar estaría horrorizado, pero tú solo quieres que acaben contigo lo antes posible… Me asombras Edward…Tú valentía, coraje y por supuesto tu gran y especial don, serían gratamente bienvenidos si te sumaras a nuestra familia…quizá con el tiempo podrías encontrar algún tipo de…distracción que te haga olvidar el por que te encuentras aquí – _Musitó mientras daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

_- ¡Yo solo tengo una familia! Y es junto a la que viví __prácticamente toda mi vida después que me convertí en lo que soy… nunca me uniría a ustedes, su forma de sobrevivir es despreciable y si yo los imitara traicionaría a mi familia y a todos lo valores que ellos me inculcaron, traicionaría a la única familia que tendré_ – Alcé la voz ya que me estaba desesperando su retardo al actuar.

- _Acaba de una vez con el, no entiendo cual es el afán de mantenerlo con vida si sabes perfectamente cual es el proceder en estos casos – _Habló Cayo desde su posición dirigiéndose a Aro.

_- Solo intento persuadirlo, no puedes negar que como le hice saber a el, su don es algo maravilloso ya que serviría para completar el mío…lo cual sería completamente útil…pero este jovencito es un hueso duro de roer y a decir verdad me está poniendo la tarea bastante complicada – _Habló mientras se puso de pie a mi lado y alternaba su mirada de Marco hacia mi y viceversa.

-_No creo que quieras tenerme entre los tuyos, ya que aunque me obligaran a hacerlo, hallaría la forma de ponerme al descubierto… ya que no pretendo seguir viviendo un día más – _Sonreía ante mi declaración.

-_¡¡Basta!! Me harté de todo esto – _Habló Marco al momento que llegaba frente a mi rápidamente.

-_Es cierto que su don nos sería útil, pero quebrantó la ley más importante, no se puso al descubierto solo el, si no que a todos los de nuestra clase…por sus palabras tienes más que claro que lo haría nuevamente si tuviese la posibilidad, y si no eres tú quien tome el control de la situación, lo haré yo – _Demandó mientras sus manos se posicionaban con firmeza a ambos lados de mi cabeza, mientras que tanto Feliz como Demetri aumentaban la firmeza de su agarre en mis extremidades, al puto que sentía como sus dedos se clavaban en mi piel.

_-__¡¡Detente!! … Yo lo haré Marco, sé que no podré persuadirlo y aunque no quiera acabar con el, me intriga el por que de su decisión, no comprendo que es lo tan grave como para llegar a esto y una vez muerto ya no podré averiguarlo - _Dijo mientras las manos de Marco eran sustituidas por las suyas.

De un segundo a otro, todas mis vivencias, pensamientos y sentimientos pasaron a ser suyos, cada risa que compartí junto a mis padres y hermanos, los escasos y vagos recuerdos de mi padre y madre biológicos, cada caricia y beso repartidos en la suave piel de Bella, cada momento en su compañía. Todo lo que supuestamente era nuestro, todo pasaba a ser de Aro, intenté bloquear mi mente pero sabía que era imposible.

-_¡¡Anda…acaba de una maldita vez con todo esto!! _ - Grité y gruñí al momento que intenté safar mis brazos del firme agarre del que estaba siendo preso para poder abalanzarme sobre Aro, pero sus dedos hicieron mayor presión en mi cabeza, tanta que podía oír como los huesos de mi cráneo crujían.

El dolor era inmenso, uno que nunca llegué a pensar sentir, pero yo quería y necesitaba esto y no iba a echar pie atrás.

Evoqué el rostro de Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice por última vez y les pedí perdón por hacerlos pasar por eso, para luego rememorar con mayor fuerza y ahínco el rostro de mi Isabella, profesándole mi amor con el pensamiento, a pesar que estos quizá no fuesen oídos por quien yo esperaba.

-¿_Algunas últimas palabras mi querido Romeo?_ - -Escuché la voz de Aro tras unos cuantos segundos, mezclada con una burlesca risa, al momento que comenzaba a girar mi cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha.

-_Te amo…Isabella – _musité casi de forma inaudible, al momento que apretaba mis párpados aún más fuerte, para luego sentir sus manos con mayor fuerza cerrándose en torno a mi rostro, y mi cuello ser girado de forma brisca y certera.

Nunca podría existir en un lugar donde ella no estuviese, vagué siendo humano y vampiro por las calles de distintas cuidades siendo consciente como la soledad era mi única compañera, resistiendo día a día el amor profesado entre las parejas que me rodeaban, mientras mi único consuelo era esperar mi momento para ser amado y amar.

Si sus creencias y las de Carlisle eran ciertas, esa alma que todos poseíamos me permitiría reencontrarme con la única mujer que logró que mi corazón congelado y muerto volviese a latir, todo lo que estaba en mis manos para lograr reencontrarme con ella ya estaba echo…ahora solo me quedaba esperar que ella se encontrara en el mismo lugar al que yo iría… aunque el camino de los ángeles y los demonios nunca se vuelven a cruzar después de la muerte.

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

_**Fin**_

_**.-.-.**__

* * *

_

_**Hola…. ¿Cómo están?**_

_**No sé si decirles q espero que les guste el final…. Ya q es bastante difícil q así sea…ya q como verán no es una final feliz como el que todos esperaríamos, aunque si es muy romántico y eso nadie lo puede negar. **__**xD**_

_**Pero para q no me maten les digo que aún falta el epílogo…así q tranquilas ¿si?**_

_**Besitos y millones de gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fanfic…**_

_**..-.**_


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Una inesperada tranquilidad y paz se apoderaba del ambiente en el cual ahora reposaba el adormilado cuerpo de aquel joven.

Se removía de forma inquieta en la mullida y suave superficie en la cual estaba recostado, ya que si bien su cuerpo no respondía, su mente barajaba mil y un escenarios distintos.

El vampiro había actuado de forma precipitada y desesperada solo con la ilusión de ir al encuentro de la única mujer que le dio sentido a su vacía eternidad.

Actuó sin pensar con la lógica que lo caracterizaba, y solo dejó que su corazón carente de latidos perceptibles, comenzara a actuar por él.

Luego de vagar entre los humanos por casi un centenar de años y luego de creer que la posibilidad de amar le había sido negada, una pequeña y frágil humana logró botar al tacho de la basura todas sus convicciones y temores.

Intentó luchar contra lo que sentía y escapar de aquello, pero a pesar de sentirse fuerte, su corazón y el destino tenían designado otra cosa para él.

Amó y sigue amando de una forma que quizá ningún humano hubiese podido hacerlo, y como voto de confianza ciega ante las creencias de su amada, sacrificó su vida creyendo en la posibilidad que su alma, a pesar de todo lo vivido y a pesar de todos sus errores, aun lo acompañara y le permitiera entrar a ese lugar en el cual estaba seguro, su amada Isabella se encontraba en estos momentos.

Pero los temores se hacían cada vez más presentes en su mente, ya que sus oídos le imposibilitaban el oír, sus ojos se negaban a abrirse y sus labios no querían pronunciar palabra alguna.

Solo sentía, y era esto lo que le estaba poniendo más ansioso y temeroso, ya que una extraña calidez se estaba apoderando por completo de su cuerpo, una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido… una calidez que solo podría significar que estaba cerca de las puertas del infierno… o eso creía él.

Pensó que si ese era el precio que debía pagar por haber sido el causante de arrebatarle la vida a Isabella, e impedirle llevar una vida como cualquier otra adolescente hubiese tenido, privándola de la posibilidad de formar una familia y llevar una vida completa y absolutamente normal, el en silencio lo pagaría; ya que se decía a si mismo que sería un gran mentiroso si dijera que si tuviese la posibilidad de hacer que las cosas fuesen de otro modo, sabiendo que con eso no podría disfrutar ni de su cercanía, ni de sus caricias… si tuviese esa posibilidad de retroceder el tiempo, estaba seguro que actuaría de la misma forma, solo que en ese caso hubiese llegado a tiempo para evitar que la llama de vitalidad de Isabella se apagara.

Sabía que si volviese a encontrarse con esa chica de ojos marrón en la cafetería del instituto, le sería imposible apartar su mirada de la joven y aun más alejarse de ella... aunque lo intentara como ya lo había hecho alguna vez.

_-¿No crees que ya sería bueno que abrieras los ojos y dejaras de pensar en todo aquello?_ – Escucho de pronto Edward, mientras sentía como unas suaves caricias eran repartidas por su rostro y un inconfundible aroma llegaba hasta el.

Tras oír esto, comenzó a sentir nuevamente hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo, y de forma lenta este empezó a responder ante sus intentos de moverse.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse más pesada, pero solo por la ansiedad que lo embargaba, ya que como era costumbre… no necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando las manos que acariciaban su rostro se detuvieron en sus mejillas, Edward en un movimiento algo atolondrado –_ ya que sentía su cuerpo extraño – _guió su mano derecha hasta llegar a posicionarse sobre la pequeña y delicada piel que cubría sus mejillas.

Aun sin abrir los ojos, una sonrisa enorme se apoderó de los labios del joven, y tan solo una palabra pudo salir de ellos, una palabra que estuvo en su cabeza durante ese largo y extenuante camino hacia Volterra, esa palabra que fue pronunciada por última vez antes que Aro cumpliera con sus leyes… Esa palabra que lo hacía vibrar de tan solo pensar… _Isabella._

_- __Estaba pensando que te quedarías dormido para siempre… como hace tantos años que no lo hacías – _Fue lo que Isabella alcanzo a decir antes que Edward se sentara de golpe y ahora el acunara entre sus manos el rostro de de la joven.

-_Isabella…Mi Bella - _ Susurró Edward mientras contemplaba el rostro de su amada, mientras se acercaba sutilmente hacia esos labios, a sus dulces labios para dejar en ellos un casto y muy dulce beso.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, mientras que sus frentes descansaban una unida a la otra.

-_Estas aquí… puedo sentirte – _Musito Edward sin abrir los ojos.

-_Claro que estoy aquí, junto a ti… te dije que luego de la vida terrenal habría un cielo para ti, un ser tan maravilloso y bondadoso como tú no podía haber perdido su alma así como así… No tú._

_-Después de todo tenias razón, ese cielo si existía… bueno, cielo o lo que sea, no me importa el nombre ni el lugar, solo me importa que __estás conmigo._

_-Claro que estamos juntos… y aunque eso me hace inmensamente feliz, no puedo estar tranquila al saber que si estás aquí, es por la tamaña estupidez que hiciste, no debiste haber hecho eso… No pensaste en Carlisle, Esme tus hermanos… Alice debe estar histérica al darse cuenta de…._

Pero Edward a pesar de saber que se merecía esas palabras por haberle causado tanto sufrimiento a su familia, silenció a Bella posando delicadamente su dedo índice sobre sus cálidos y dulces labios.

-¿_Y no crees que les cause mucho más dolor al darse cuenta que desde tu partida, mi alegría y ganas de seguir existiendo se habían ido contigo? No podía ni quería vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estuvieras Bella y si existía la vaga posibilidad que por hacer lo que hice me volviese a encontrar contigo en un lugar que ni si quiera sabía si yo tenía acceso… tu sabes que lo iba a intentar, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, me devolviste la vida y no te iba a dejar escapar así como así._

_Respondió el joven amante antes que sus labios y los de su eterna compañera se unieran en un profundo beso y comenzaran a reconocer nuevamente sus cuerpos entre suaves caricias y sinceros te amo._

_El dolor que dejó la perdida entre los cercanos a esta pareja era evidente, el silencio se había apoderado de sus hogares, las risas y la alegría eran cosas que se veían lejanas y perdidas._

_Jacob sin poder seguir en Forks a sabiendas que cada rincón de este lugar le recordaría a su mejor amiga y a la persona a la cual más amó, emprendió un viaje sin rumbo, prometiéndoles tanto a su padre como al resto de la manada que regresaría pero que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y entender que ella nunca más estaría junto a él._

_Charlie lloró en silencio la partida de su hija, asistió al funeral y no se despegó del frio ataúd que llevaba el cuerpo carente de tibieza de su pequeña. _

_Aunque tarde, se dio cuenta al fin del inmenso amor que Edward le profesaba a Bella, las dos noches en las cuales tanto él, como Edward se negaron a dejarla sola y se quedaron a velar su eterno sueño, se dijeron cara a cara todo lo que debían decirse, Charlie le confesó el real porque del rechazo que sentía hacia su persona, y tras escuchar a Edward hablar de Bella con tanta devoción y un amor casi inexplicable, terminó por alegrarse de que ese joven de tan puros sentimientos haya amado a su hija como lo hacía._

_Por lo mismo tras enterarse que Edward en un inexplicable choque automovilístico, y posterior incendio del auto, había perdido la vida no dudo ni un segundo en ir al encuentro del resto de Los Cullen y hacerles sentir que ahora más que nunca un lazo de amor más fuerte que ninguno, los unía eternamente, idea de la cual la familia del joven vampiro comprendía y compartía de forma total y absoluta._

_Alice fue una de las más afectadas con todo esto ya que se decía que por su culpa y sus visiones tardías no habían logrado actuar a tiempo y ser capaces de evitar todo lo ocurrido. La repentina visita de Charlie fue una de las cosas que más la descompuso luego de todo lo ocurrido, y al no ser capaz de mantener una máscara de tranquilidad en el rostro se disculpó y salió rápidamente de la sala hacia el jardín de la casa._

_Jasper quiso seguirla, pero Carlisle con una sutil seña, le dijo que no lo hiciera ya que estaba seguro que en estos momentos Alice no necesitaba que sus emociones fuesen controladas, si no que necesitaba sacar de su interior todo lo que sentía._

_La pequeña duende como la llamaba su adorado hermano, se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín posterior en silencio mirando fijamente los últimos y prácticamente imperceptibles rayos de sol que ese fatídico día les entregaba._

_Carlisle se sentó junto a ella, y tal como lo hace un padre con sus hijos, la acunó entre sus brazos en silencio esperando con sutileza, mientras le acariciaba su alocado cabello, que ella expresara lo que la atormentaba si es que así lo quería._

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que solo se escuchaban los sonoros suspiros de Alice, y las palabras de tranquilidad que su padre le susurraba luego que ella dijera todo lo que necesitaba expresar, cuando de pronto tras un momento de absoluto silencio, se separó de los protectores brazos que la cubrían y con una sonrisa en los labios que pensaron perdida, miró directamente a los ojos de su padre._

_-¡Tenía razón Carlisle… Bella tenía razón! – Dijo de forma atropellada mientras se paraba de su lugar._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Sobre qué tenía razón Bella? – Preguntó confundido al no comprender a lo que su hija se refería._

_-Lo vi Carlisle… Bella siempre tuvo razón y el terco de Edward nunca quiso creerle… Edward y Bella están juntos… después de todo Edward tuvo éxito – Prácticamente gritaba atrayendo al resto de los Cullen y a Charlie hacia el patio._

_-Edward y Bella ahora están en ese cielo en el cual Edward no creía que tuviésemos acceso… Aun mantenemos nuestra alma después de todo – Musitó finalmente antes de abrazar a su padre como nunca lo había hecho._

_Charlie no comprendía muy bien porque se alegraba tanto Alice, ya que él estaba seguro que tanto su hija como Edward se encontraban en ese lugar majestuoso al cual van las personas de buen corazón, pero el resto de los Cullen si lo hacía, pero sin emitir palabra alguna y entregándose sonrisas de autentica felicidad y tranquilidad, se abrazaron en silencio a sabiendas que tarde o temprano volverían a reencontrarse con esta pareja que ni si quiera la muerte pudo separar._

…_**:::Fin:::…**_

_**Hola…**_

_**Bueno...luego de mucho tiempo al fin... llegó el fin…**_

_**Tardé demasiado en escribirlo por falta de tiempo y también de inspiración, o de la forma de hilar todas las ideas que tenía en mi cabeza, pero luego de tanto ya está aquí.**_

_**Desde ya les doy mil gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia y dejaron su comentario y a quienes la siguieron de forma silenciosa.**_

_**Besitos y gracias nuevamente.**_

_**.::Kathy::.**_


End file.
